


Amsterdam, baby!

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Amsterdam, Blind Even, Disability, Evak - Freeform, Evak AU, Fluff, Kjærlighet, Kliss og klass, Love, M/M, blind!even
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Even får en kjæresteweekendtur til Amsterdam av Isak i bursdagsgave. Dette blir Even's første tur utenlands uten foreldrene.Vi følger Even og Isak i Amsterdam - minutt for minutt 🧡





	1. Finn frem passet

Lufta på soverommet er kjølig og jeg ruller rundt på let etter Isak, vil at han skal varme meg. Men jeg finner bare dyna hans i en stor ball. Med et sukk snur jeg meg igjen, finner klokka og trykker på knappen.

_Klokka er ti over åtte._

Jeg trekker dyna opp til haka og blir liggende og tenke på Isak, gleder meg til han kommer tilbake. Regner med at han bare er på do og snart er her igjen. Et minutt blir til to og blir til fire. Men ingen Isak kommer. Jeg ligger helt musestille og prøver å høre etter om jeg hører noen lyder fra kjøkkenet, men det er helt stille i leiligheten.  

Idet jeg bestemmer meg for å stå opp og prøve å finne Isak, hører jeg det smeller i utgangsdøra, etterfulgt av noen harde tramp og et lite dunk. Så blir det stille. Jeg blir liggende i senga.

“Isak?” roper jeg. Ingen svarer, så jeg roper på nytt. “Isak? Er det deg?”

Et nøkkelknippe treffer steingulvet i yttergangen. Så hører jeg skritt, de kommer nærmere og nærmere, før det blir stille et øyeblikk og det knirker i soveromsdøra.

“Isak? Er det deg?”

“Ja, baby?”

“Hvor har du vært?”

“På Javelin og kjøpt frokost.”

“Åååh!” Smilet kryper oppover fjeset mitt. “Digg.”

Huden nupper seg og det går et lite skjelv gjennom meg idet jeg dytter dyna til siden og den kalde lufta treffer kroppen min. Men skal jeg spise frokost, er det ingen bønn. Jeg må stå opp.

“Bli liggende!”

“Åh?”

“Det blir frokost på senga i dag.”

“Oj. Trodde du var totalt motstander av sånt?” ler jeg.

“Ikke når verdens aller, aller beste kjæreste har bursdag.”

“Åååh.” Jeg sukker lykksalig. “Du er fin da, baby.”

“Kan du reise deg opp?”

Jeg gir ham et lite _mm_ , reiser meg opp og trekker dyna godt over meg igjen. Det knirker litt i plankene når Isak går over det gamle tregulvet. Brått kjenner jeg en hånd på kinnet mitt. Tommelen til Isak er som snø nedover ryggen når han stryker meg langs kjevebenet, og det går en skjelving gjennom meg av den kalde huden mot min.

“Ååh, så kald du er.”

“Jeg glemte hansker.”

“Baby, da! Kaldt ute?”

“Mm. Minus 12.”

“Off. La meg få varme fingrene dine litt da.” Jeg strekker ut armene på let etter Isak. Han tar tak i henden mine og klemmer de forsiktig.

“Senere, for nå må jeg ordne med frokosten.”

“Okei da.” Jeg sukker lett mens hendene mine glir ut av hans.  

“Gratulerer med dagen da, baby.”

“Takk, kjære.”   

Isak gir meg et raskt kyss på munnen før han forsvinner igjen med lovnad om både nytraktet kaffe, fersk baguett og bursdagsgave. Det kiler sånn deilig i magen, noe hopper og spretter der nede, av tanken på det som skal skje og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile.

Det tar ikke lang tid før jeg hører skritt i gangen og stemmen til Isak igjen. Han nynner på en sang og jeg begynner å synge på den samme.  

Skrittene kommer nærmere og nærmere helt til det høres ut som han står ved siden av senga. Så kjenner jeg madrassen svaie og dyna stramme litt over låra mine.

“Hva er det der?”

“Et sengebrett. Jeg fikk låne det av Sigrid.”

“Av mamma?” spør jeg overrasket.

“Mm.”

“Har dere snakket sammen?”

“Eh ja. Vi snakker ofte sammen.”

“Hæ? Gjør dere det?”

Jeg har ikke noe imot at Isak snakker med mamma, men det er jo litt rart at de snakker ofte sammen uten at jeg har skjønt det. Greit nok at jeg er blind, men det burde jeg jo ha fått med meg? Og hvorfor har ikke Isak sagt noe om det før?

“Må jo nesten det siden jeg fikk jobben som støttekontakten din. Hun vil jo vite hvordan det går.”

“Dust.”

Latteren bobler ut av meg, akkurat som en nyåpnet champagneflaske, når jeg skjønner han bare tuller med meg og det tar ikke lang tid før Isak begynner å le også. Plutselig kjenner jeg to våte lepper treffe munnen min. Det prikker sånn deilig på leppene og sender signaler rett ned til magen. Lysten til å trekke han helt inntil meg og kysse ham fra sans og samling veller opp i meg, men jeg tør ikke, er så redd for frokosten min.   

En god, krydderaktig duft kiler meg i nesa og jeg blir usikker på det er maten eller Isak som lukter så godt. Mens jeg utforsker det som er plassert foran meg med lette og forsiktig bevegende fingre, finner jeg ut at det ikke er noen av delene, men fire nelliker i en liten vase.

“Ååh. De blomstene lukter godt.”

“Synes du? Så fint da.”

Isak forteller meg at han brukte lang tid på å finne den riktige blomsten Han luktet på alle de avskårne blomstene på Blomsternga for å finne den som luktet aller sterkest og aller best. Hjertet gjør et hopp og jeg sukker lykksalig av hvor søt og omtenksom han er.  

Det tar ikke lang tid før det svaier i madrassen igjen og Isak sitter ved siden av meg. Han ber meg holde på kaffekoppen min, så løfter han sengebrettet og setter seg helt inntil meg før han setter brettet ned igjen.

Jeg lirker foten under dyna til Isak og dytter borti tærne hans, vil kjenne ham inntil meg.

Vi prater om bursdagsfesten jeg skal ha til helga mens vi spiser. Mikael og gjengen kommer, og det samme gjør gjengen til Isak. Både Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas. Planen er å starte festen hjemme og kanskje ta en tur på byen om lysten er der.

Et kvarter senere er vi ferdig med å spise frokost. Isak rydder bort asjetter og sengebrett, mens jeg plasserer termobegeret fra Javelin på nattbordet. Det svaier i madrassen når han setter seg igjen.

“Her.” Isak gir meg to ark som er stiftet sammen i toppen. “Du får lese det selv.”

“Lese det selv?”

Jeg tar i mot arket og skjønner ikke hva han mener med en gang, men så kjenner jeg noen opphevede punkter, små prikker av lykke om du vil, mot den sensitive huden under fingertuppene. Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet mitt og jeg kjenner hjertet mitt plutselig banke dobbelt så fort.

“Har du brukt punktskrivemaskinen min?”

“Kanskje…”

“Herregud, Isak. Du er ikke sann. Men hvordan skjønte du hva du skulle trykke på?”

“Youtube er en fin ting. Fant et par videoer som viste meg ting, men jeg kan ha gjort noe feil. Du får si ifra om det er noe som ikke gir mening.”

Jeg legger arket ned i fanget for å få litt motstand og lar pekefingrene mine gli over punktene.

 

_Baby!_

_Gratulerer med 26 års dagen kjæresten min._

_Finn frem passet, for den 20. april drar vi på helgetur til Amsterdam. Det blir digg mat, øl og Dave Hause live._

_Elsker deg._

_xoxo_

_Isak_

 

Smilet blir større og større for hvert punkt fingrene treffer og når jeg har lest ferdig alt, klarer jeg ikke holde tårene tilbake. For ingen har gjort noe så fint for meg noen gang. Verken tatt meg med på utenlandstur eller skrevet til meg i punktskrift uten egentlig å kunne det.

Jeg snur meg mot Isak og søker ansiktet hans med fingrene mens prøver å si noe, men klumpen i halsen sperrer for alle ordene som vil ut.

“Baby…”

“Isak…”

Tomlene mine stryker over leppene hans før de følger kjevebenet opp mot ørene. Det rasper litt i huden på fingertuppene av de små skjeggstubbene til Isak. Jeg trekker Isak til meg, vil ha han så nære som mulig. Overøser han med kyss på munnen før jeg ber han komme enda nærmere.

Et kaldt gufs treffer kroppen min idet dyna mi forsvinner. Isak drar meg ned i senga med hendene så jeg blir liggende med hodet på puta. Sekunder senere ruller han oppå meg og tar samtidig med seg dyna, pakker den rundt oss som en kokong.  

Jeg kranser armene rundt Isak og presser ham mot meg, kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans trenger seg inn i meg. Han graver ansiktet sitt ned i halsgropa mi. Skjeggstubbene kiler meg og de myke leppene treffer den sensitive huden under øret, sender ilinger i små bølger som forplanter seg ut i hele kroppen og ender nede i tærne. Det banker lett mellom beina mine.  

“Skal vi virkelig på tur sammen?”

“Om du vil så.”

“Om jeg vil? Herregud, baby. Så klart jeg vil på tur med deg.”

Hjertet mitt hamrer fort, løper løpsk som en vill hest ute i det fri og _isaktoninen_ inne i meg er som dynamitt og holder på sprenge brystkassa mi i fillebiter.

Det er nesten ikke til å tro. Tenk at jeg er så heldig som har en sånn fantastisk kjæreste. En som ser forbi mørke solbriller, stokk og alt som gjør meg annerledes, og bare gjør meg til en hvilken som helst Even. Men samtidig får meg til føle meg som verdens mest spesielle og heldige Even.

“Jeg har forresten en ting til til deg.”

“Mer? Herregud baby, er ikke tur nok?”

“Nope.”

“Hva har du da?” Stemmen min er lavmælt, nesten bare en hvisken.

“Eller…” Det oppstår en liten stillhet. “Du kan velge mellom to ting.”

“Nå er jeg spent ass.”

“Blowjob eller bursdagskake?”

Ordene hviskes mot den varme huden min. Jeg løfter hoftepartiet og presser meg mot Isak, merker bulen i bokseren vokser. Et lite stønn treffer øret til Isak idet han gnir skrittet mot mitt. Jeg biter meg hardt i leppa og kjenner jeg har veldig lyst på begge deler.

“ _Må_ jeg velge?”

“Så klart ikke.”

Madrassen gynger og Isak åler seg nedover senga. Peprer meg med våte kyss nedover brystkassa, mot magen og langs hårene fra navlen og helt ned til linninga på bokseren. De sterke hendene hans legger seg på hoftene mine og jeg hever meg instinktivt litt opp fra madrassen.

Med et lite rykk er bokseren rundt knærne og pikken ute i det fri. Hånden til Isak legger seg umiddelbart rundt skafte og jeg slipper ut et lite klynk.

"Aaah, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har du lyst å bli med Even og Isak på weekendtur til Nederland? Heng på, her kommer Even og Isak i Amsterdam - minutt for minutt. 
> 
> ADVARSEL: fluff overload. Mye kliss og klass, klining og romantisk shit. 🧡
> 
> En blind Even er kanskje ikke alles tekopp, men det får så være. Denne historien er skrevet hovedsaklig for min egen del, fordi jeg synes dette universet er så spennende å utforske. 
> 
> Må nok en gang pressisere at jeg vet null og niks om hvordan det er å være synshemmet/blind. Google er min venn og har hjulpet meg masse. Vil dere lære mer, sjekk ut Molly Burke på Youtube. Hun er rå! 
> 
> Velger beta-løs historie denne gangen. Ganske enkelt fordi jeg er utålmodig og vil poste med en gang 😂
> 
> Blir hoppende glad om du legger igjen noen ord eller kanskje et hjerte.


	2. Er denne badassen klar for tur?

Mamma og pappa har sagt de kan kjøre oss til flyplassen. Pappa sa det var fordi vi skulle slippe å bruke penger på dyre billetter hos Flybussen, men jeg vet jo at det bare er en tynn unnskyldning og at den egentlig grunnen er at de bekymrer seg litt for at jeg skal dra utenlands uten dem, og gjerne vil følge meg så langt det går.

De stoler på Isak og hans evne til å passe på meg, det er jeg sikker på at de gjør. De har jo sett oss sammen mange ganger og vet akkurat hva Isak er villig til å gjøre for at jeg skal føle meg trygg.

Men jeg har jo aldri dratt på utenlandstur til en ukjent by uten at de har vært med før. Og det ligger jo i foreldres natur å bekymre seg for ungen sin, spesielt litt ekstra når man har et så stort handikap som meg.

Vi står i gangen og gjør oss klar for å dra. Mamma hjelper meg med å finne skoene jeg vil ha på meg og pappa er ute i bilen med kofferten og sekkene våre. Isak er på badet og gjør seg klar.

“Trøtt?” Mamma stryker meg på kinnet.

“Mmm. Sov litt dårlig i natt,” sier jeg lavmælt.

“Ååå? Hvorfor det? Spent på turen?”

“Ja. Og så gruer jeg meg litt.” Jeg hvisker ordene til henne. “Men ikke si det til Isak,” legger jeg raskt til.

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Fordi jeg vil ikke at han skal vite noe."

"Even da…"

Jeg hører det så tydelig, det lille sukket, oppgittheten i stemmen som tilsier at hun ikke er enig i valget jeg tar.

"Ikke! Han begynner bare å bekymre seg for meg, skal ta hensyn til meg og jeg er litt lei av Isak alltid må gjøre det. At vi aldri kan gjøre noe uten det må være noe ekstra.”

“Men Evengullet, nå er det jo sånn at det faktisk er en del hensyn å ta da.”

“Jada, jeg vet det mamma. Men kan ikke jeg i det minste få lov til å grue meg litt alene da? Det kommer sikkert til å gå bra og jeg sier jo ifra til Isak om det er noe jeg vil han skal gjøre.”

Mamma trekker meg inntil seg og klemmer meg hard mens hun stryker meg på ryggen. Ansiktet hennes treffer halsen min.

“Jeg er ikke enig i det du sier, men jeg respekterer deg og lover å ikke si noe.”

“Takk, mams.”

Jeg setter meg ned på krakken i gangen og tar på meg joggeskoene mamma har funnet frem. Ytterdøra går opp og inn kommer pappa.

“Er denne badassen klar for tur?” Pappa rufser meg i håret og ler.

“Pappa!” stønner jeg.

“Hva er det?"  

“Ikke kall meg det, vær så snill.”

"Får jeg ikke lov å kalle deg badass? Hvorfor ikke?”

"Det skjønner du vel."

"Nei… Isak gjør jo det hele tiden"

Pappa har jo rett, Isak kaller meg badass rett som det er og det er jo helt greit, for det er ham liksom. Men at pappa på snart seksti skal kalle meg det... herregud, det blir jo bare kleint.

"Det er annerledes."

“Det er ikke alltid lett å forstå seg på deg. Men, men… er du klar for tur da?” Hånda til pappa er tilbake i håret mitt.

“Ikke deg heller,” ler jeg og geiper med tunga, håper han får det med seg. “Men, ja, jeg er klar.”

“Har du husket reservestokken din da?”

“Jada, har pakket den.”

“Og passet? Kredittkortet? Lader til mobilen? Reiseforsikringsbeviset ditt?”

“Det er med det også. Alt sammen.”

Jeg hører en dør åpne seg og skjønner at Isak er ferdig med å stelle seg. Han kommer ut i gangen og sier at badet er klart hvis noen trenger det før vi drar. Pappa sier han må en kjapp tur på do og ber oss gå i forveien ut til bilen.

Mamma åpner døra og Isak er raskt ved siden av meg, tilbyr seg å hjelpe meg siden begge de hvite stokkene mine allerede er i bilen.

Isak åpner bildøra for meg og jeg setter meg inn. Sekunder etterpå setter han seg inn på den andre siden, og han velger han midtsetet så vi får sitte ved siden av hverandre.

“Gleder meg til tur jeg, baby.”

Isak legger hånda på låret mitt og klemmer lett. Jeg søker hånda hans og fingrene våre flettes sammen.

“Det gjør jeg og.”

Turen opp til Gardermoen går fort. Det er lite kø og vi bruker ikke mer enn førti minutter. Pappa holder samtalen i gang store deler av veien og forteller livlig om den gang han var tjueåtte og var på tur til Amsterdam med tre kompiser.

Jeg klarer ikke følge med på samtalen, har litt for mange tanker oppe i hodet og er samtidig altfor trøtt. Istedenfor blir jeg sittende med hodet forsiktig lent mot den vonde skuldra til Isak, den som har vært vond i to uker nå på grunn av en senebetennelse, og hånda hans mellom mine.

"Går det bra sånn her?"

"Hodet gitt mot skuldra mi går alltid bra, baby."

Ordene til Isak treffer meg mykt og lavmælt mens han klemmer hånda mi.

.

Lett summing og lyden av plasthjul mot steinbelagt gulv treffer øret i det vi går inn i avgangshallen på flyplassen. Pappa forteller meg at det er forholdsvis lite folk her. Ikke så rart tenker jeg for klokka er bare kvart på åtte.

Mamma og pappa går for bort til kafeen for å kjøpe kaffe til oss, mens Isak og jeg går for å sjekke inn kofferten vår og skaffe oss boardingpass. Isak triller kofferten og jeg går ved siden av ham. Den hvite stokken svinger fra side til side.

Vi bruker minimalt med tid og mindre enn ti minutter senere er vi borte ved kafeen. Mamma og pappa sitter på hver sin stol, mens de har holdt av en benk vi kan sitte ved siden av hverandre på.

Jeg er utrolig glad for at mamma og pappa er blitt så glad i Isak. Det er mindre enn et år siden vi ble sammen, men han er allerede en naturlig del av familien og mamma har utnevnt han til _verdens beste Isak_ , en tittel han ikke er så komfortabel med å inneha og blir rødsprengt i kinnene hver gang mamma sier det.

Vi blir sittende en god stund og prate sammen. Samtalen glir lett mellom oss og er en fin distraksjon, skyver litt av uroen og noen av de dumme bekymringene litt til side.

“Nei, vi får vel komme oss avgårde, eller hva sier du Even?”

Isak klapper meg forsiktig på låret. Jeg drar opp ermet på genseren og finner klokka mi, lar fingrene gli over urskiva for å lese av tiden. Ser den er snart kvart på ni. Det er over en time til flyet går, men jeg vil ha god tid gjennom flyplassen.

“Ja, for jeg vil ikke stresse.”

“Ikke jeg heller.”

Mamma og pappa klemmer meg på tur og overøser meg med fine ord. Sier de er utrolig glad i meg, og både stolt og imponert over hva jeg får til. Ønsker meg en god tur sammen med Isak. Pappa ber om tekstmelding når vi har ankommet hotellet og mamma vil ha bilder fra turen.

“Jeg lover å ta godt vare på Even.” Stemmen til Isak skjelver litt i det han snakker, akkurat som alvoret har tatt ham.

“Det vet vi du vil gjøre, Isak,” forsikrer pappa.  

“Det er jo ikke for ingenting at du er _verdens beste Isak_ ,” følger mamma opp.

Det blir stille et øyeblikk og jeg regner med at mamma og pappa klemmer Isak på tur akkurat som de gjorde med meg.

Plutselig kjenner jeg en sommeraktig og florlett parfyme kile meg i nesa. Der mamma som vil klemme meg på nytt.

“Elsker deg, Evengullet mitt. Lov meg at du tar vare på deg selv. Jeg har ingen Even å miste.”

“Jada, mams. Jeg lover at jeg ikke skal snuble ut i en kanal og drukne.”

“Off. Ikke si sånn da.”

Vi ler litt begge to, men bak latteren ligger det et alvor fra begge av oss.  

Jeg finner frem stokken min og bretter den ut i full lengde. Isak stryker hånda si mot min, signaliserer hvor han er og jeg tar tak i overarmen hans. Så begynner vi å gå.

Vi kommer oss gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen uten store problemer. På vei til gaten er vi innom taxfree butikken og kjøper stor pose med M&M’s på deling. Når vi kommer frem til gaten, setter vi oss i noen stoler mens vi venter på klarsignal til gå ombord i flyet,  

“Even?”

“Mm?”

“Lyst å høre på litt musikk mens vi venter?”

“Hadde i grunn lyst til å gjøre noe annet jeg…”

Isak tar tak i hånda mi. “Hva da?”

“Kysse.” Ordene hviskes mot ham.

“Vi kan vel gjøre begge deler?” Stemmen til Isak er lett og ledig. Jeg klemmer hånda hans og gir han et lite smil.

“Kan vi godt.”

Isak gir meg en av airpodene sine og jeg dytter den inn i øret. Det blir stille noen øyeblikk og jeg regner med at han leter etter noe vi kan høre på. Plutselig hører jeg _sangen vår,_ Rockstar med Post Malone, den vi danset tett til første gang vi traff hverandre.

Det går en iling gjennom hele kroppen og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile. Hånda mi søker Isak og idet jeg finner armen hans, lar jeg fingrene vandre oppover overarmen til jeg når halsen.

Jeg trekker Isak mot meg og søker leppene hans. Det blir et klassisk, slurvete _Even-kyss_ som treffer munnviken hans. Gang nummer to er jeg heldigere, treffer blink og leppene våre stryker mot hverandre. Vi kysser i lange omganger, bare avbrutt av nødvendigheten av å fylle lungene med luft.

Kyssene er som små ampuller med beroligende stoff, de sprekker hver gang tungene møtes og bedøver bekymringen og uroen inne i meg. Flyplassen, menneskene rundt oss og den lille engstelsen som har festet seg på innsiden av brystkassa mi blekner og alt jeg ser er Isak.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi nærmer oss Amsterdam 🧡
> 
> Det er kanskje ikke så rart Even bekymrer seg litt? Og kanskje heller ikke så rart at han ikke vil si noe til Isak? 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på det første kapitlet! Det varmet og boostrr skrivelysten. Det er jo alltid litt skummelt / nervepirrende å poste noe nytt.
> 
> Hører gjerne hva du mener / tenker / føler 🧡


	3. Jeg gruer meg litt

Toget er gult og blått og har to etasjer forteller Isak meg idet det kommer kjørende inn på stasjonen ved Schiphol. Vi kommer oss på uten altfor store problemer og velger å sette oss nede for enkelhets skyld. Isak hjelper meg så jeg får satt meg og vi blir sittende overfor hverandre.

Jeg legger sammen stokken min og putter den i lomma på sekken. En horde av sommerfugler og viltre bier surrer rundt i magen min.

Engstelsen jeg kysset bort mens vi ventet på flyet, er kommet tilbake. Selv om jeg stoler på Isak, vet han vil gjøre alt for at jeg skal føle meg trygg, vil ikke den dumme følelsen slippe taket.

Jeg tar av meg solbrillene og legger de i fanget mitt. Med lukkede øyne lener jeg hodet mot vinduet og prøver å slappe av, men det er ikke så lett. Hjertet hamrer dobbelt så fort som vanlig og jeg kjenner jeg er varm. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert. Jeg svelger i et håp om å tvinge ned den lille engstelsen som bobler på innsiden av brystet.

Plutselig dulter Isak borti foten min med sin egen, og selv om jeg ikke kan se, snur jeg hodet i Isaks retning og åpner øynene så de møter hans.

"Du er så stille, er det noe?"

"Neida.”

“Sikker? Beinet ditt rister jo som et fly i turbulens jo.”

“Det er ikke noe å bry seg om.” Jeg legger hånda på låret i et iherdig forsøk på å tvinge beinet til å roe seg.

“Du! Fortell da, jeg vil jo gjerne vite.”

Jeg har i grunn ikke lyst til å si noe, men jeg skjønner at Isak har skjønt at ikke alt er som det skal og sikkert ikke vil slippe det før jeg forteller ham noe. Jeg trekker pusten og sukker dypt.

“Det er ikke noe big deal altså… jeg bare gruer meg litt."

"Baby."

Jeg hører Isak reise seg etterfulgt av noen små dunk. Brått kjenner jeg hendene hans på kinnene mine, de er varme og myke, og jeg snur meg mot ham.

"Hva tenker du på?"

"Nei, altså…” Jeg kremter litt. “Amsterdam er svært. Det er så mange folk og sykler overalt. Jeg… jeg… hva om vi mister hverandre og jeg kræsjer med noen? Med en sykkel i full fart for eksempel? Eller kanskje jeg mister balansen og havner i en kanal?" Et dypt sukk fyller luftrommet mellom oss.

"Se på meg, baby."

Isak tar tak i hendene mine og legger de på kinnene sine. Skjeggstubbene hans kile meg. Fingrene mine følger kjevebenet hans mot haka, så over leppene, oppover nesa og bort til ørene. Varme stråler ut fra ham, gjennom hendene mine, ut i armene og hele kroppen.

Jeg får alltid lov å se Isak på _min måte_ når jeg føler ubehag, er utrygg eller er redd, og han bryr seg aldri om hvor det skjer eller om noen ser oss. Jeg elsker han for akkurat det.

"Jeg skal passe på deg. Jeg lover at vi ikke mister hverandre."

"Jeg vet jo at du passer på meg. Jeg bare… off…"

"Du! Det _er_ lov å grue seg, være litt redd. Jeg er jo litt spent selv. Men vi tar det rolig, går i ditt tempo og så skal jeg være ekstra forsiktig."

"Jaaa."

Jeg biter meg hardt i leppa og lukker øynene. Isak flyttet hendene sine, legger dem rundt meg og trekker meg inntil seg. Ansiktet mitt treffer halsen hans og jeg snuser inn lukten hans, lar den berolige meg.

Fingrene til Isak glir under genseren min og stryker meg på ryggen. Små sirkler og store sirkler. Rolige bevegelser.

"Du er tøff Evenmin som blir med meg på tur. Jeg er utrolig imponert over hva du får til og hva du tør."

Ordene klemmer sånn fint og mykt på hjertet mitt og trykket i brystet letter litt. Jeg smiler inn i halsgropa hans.

"Takk baby."

Vi blir sittende sånn, Isak med armene rundt meg, helt til vi hører de annonserer Amsterdam Centraal over høyttaleren ti minutter senere.

Idet vi skal til å gå, hører jeg stemmen til Isak. Raskt skjønner jeg at det ikke er meg han snakker til for han har slått over til engelsk.

“Unnskyld, kan du vær så snill og hjelpe meg å bære kofferten ut? Kjæresten min er synshemmet og det blir litt vanskelig å få med kofferten ut siden jeg må hjelpe ham.”

“Så klart.”

“Åhh” Tusen takk! Det var kjempesnilt!”

Et mylder av lyder treffer øret mitt i det vi kommer ut av stasjonen. Mennesker som prater, unger som skriker, bildur, lyden av trikk og sykkelbjeller. Vi går ikke langt, kun et par tre meter før Isak ber meg stoppe.

“Amsterdam, baby!” Han snakker med iver i stemmen mens han kranser armene rundt meg og kiler meg i nakken med fingrene.

“Nå er vi her,” svarer jeg stille, fortsatt litt engstelig for det som skal skje. “Hvor skal vi egentlig gå?”

“Akkurat nå, ingen steder.”

“Ååh?”

“For nå skal vi kysse.”

Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet og _isaktoninen_ eksploderer inne i meg. Det er ingen andre enn Isak som er så flink til å skjønne hva jeg trenger.

For alt jeg vet befinner vi oss rett utenfor inngangen, kanskje mitt i passasjen ut til storbyen. Det ville i så fall vært veldig typisk Isak, for han bryr seg fint lite om hvor han står, om han står midt i et lyskryss eller er i veien for noen når _han_ vil _kysse_.  

Klager noe på hvor vi står så hører jeg det ikke, for alt hjernen min registrerer er de lave, sukkene til Isak, den bløte tungen hans som leker med min og fingrene som kiler meg sånn deilig i nakken.

Etter at _isaktoninen_ inne i meg har lettet på trykket i brystet, finner vi en benk i nærheten så Isak får funnet frem kartet og orientert seg om hvor hotellet befinner seg. Det tar ikke lang tid før Isak finner både hotellet og konsertlokalet vi skal besøke i morgen.

“Det er gåavstand fra hotellet til der konserten er.” Isak klemmer låret mitt forsiktig. Jeg legger hånda mi oppå hans og klemmer den.

“Så fint.”

“Og så har jeg sett meg ut et sted vi kan spise lunsj etterpå. De har masse digge pannekaker og omeletter der. Det er ikke så langt unna hotellet det heller.”

“Har du funnet det nå?” spør jeg overrasket.

“Nei, jeg googlet litt før vi dro. Tenkte det var greit å være litt i forkant. Så slipper vi å gå så mye på måfå når vi er sultne."

"Du er så smart du." Jeg finner hånda til Isak og kysser den.

"Klar?”

“Ja. ”

Et lite smil former seg i munnviken min og jeg kjenner det ligger bittelitt mer selvtillit bak jaet enn jeg hadde i sta. Vi reiser oss på likt. Jeg setter på meg sekken og tar stokken i høyrehånda mens jeg holder i overarmen til Isak med den andre hånda.

“Hundre meter rett frem, så tar vi til venstre for å krysse en bro. Okei?”

“Okei, baby.”

 

.

 

Isak har booket oss et rom på et bittelite hotell som heter _the Blauwe Pauw_ eller _den blå påfuglen_ på norsk. Det eies av en mann som praktisk talt gjør _alt_ alene. Floris heter han og er veldig sprudlende og imøtekommende. Etter å ha tatt oss med ut i hagen i bakgården, fortalt oss alt vi trenger å vite om hotellet og Amsterdam, og tilbudt meg all hjelp jeg måtte trenge, får vi nøklene.

Floris blir med oss ut i gangen til der kofferten og sekkene vår står.

“Jeg bærer opp kofferten, så kan du hjelpe… eh…” Floris stopper opp og jeg ser for meg at han ser spørrende på Isak, at han kanskje ikke vet hva han skal si i frykt for å gjøre en dum antagelse om hva vi er. “...vennen din?”

“Kjæresten min. Jeg skal hjelpe kjæresten min.”

Isak kysser meg på kinnet og det bruser sånn deilig inne i meg av å høre han kalle meg kjæresten sin. Tenk at en som meg er kjæreste med en så utrolig kjekk og heit fyr. Det er helt utrolig. For det er jo ingen hemmelighet at ikke alle ønsker eller har tålmodighet til å være sammen med noen med et så stort handicap som jeg har.

“Ååh. Kjæreste! På romantisk kjærestetur til Amsterdam? Så hyggelig!” Ordene danser ut av munnen til Floris og jeg er overbevist om at han smiler.

“Det kommer til å bli fantastisk, ikke sant Even?”

"Det gjør det." Jeg klemmer hånda hans.

“Suverent. Følg meg.”

Døra til rommet i andre etasje går igjen med et lite dunk. Etter å ha satt på plass bagasjen vår, tar Isak tak i hånda mi og geleider meg innover i rommet til vi når senga. Det svaier litt i madrassen idet vi setter oss. Jeg lener meg bakover og sukker fornøyd over å kunne hvile litt. Isak gjør det samme.

“Er det fint her?” spør jeg.

“Mm. Kjempefint. Det ser litt… hva skal jeg si? Råflott ut. Skal jeg beskrive det for deg?”

“Gjerne.”

Isak kryper helt inntil meg og lar fingrene flettes med mine. Så forteller han om rommet, om det mørke tregulvet, den gullbelagte tapeten bak senga, de tykke brune bjelkene i taket og på veggene og den store lysekrona over senga. Jeg lager meg et bilde av rommet inne i hodet og det hele ser litt overdådig ut.

“En liten artig detalj da. Sofaen har små fargerike knapper, nesten som en regnbue.”

“Den høres litt malplassert ut, men samtidig passer den jo inn her for den er jo litt oss.”

“Mm.”

Vi blir liggende og kose med hverandre uten å si så mye. Hånda til Isak smyger seg inn under genseren min og legger seg på brystkassa. Fingrene sirkler små mønstre på den litt klamme huden.

De fjærlette bevegelsene får pusten, kroppen - ja hele meg - til å roe seg. All anspenthet og engstelse som har vært inne i meg, siver ut av meg.

Brått reiser Isak seg og sier han må på do. Savnet etter ham, varmen han gir meg og den store og kraftige, men likevel silkemyke hånda melder seg umiddelbart. Plutselig hører jeg et høylytt gisp inne fra badet etterfulgt av Isaks entusiastiske stemme.

“Herregud Even! Kom! Du _må_ se badet!”

“Ååh. Jeg ligger så godt, baby. Må jeg?”

“Ja! Du må komme!”

“Okei…?”

“Baby? Kommer du?” Iveren til Isak fyller hele rommet.

“Jada.” Jeg ler mens jeg reiser meg. “Men hvor er badet da?”

“Bare gå et par tre skritt rett frem så treffer du døra. Hengslene er på høyre side og døra slår mot deg.”

Jeg tar noen små, prøvende skritt fremover mens jeg holder høyrehånda mi stivt fremfor meg. Etter fire steg møter hånda veggen og jeg føler meg frem til døra som står på gløtt. Jeg går inn og stiller meg rett på innsiden av terskelen, spent på hva Isak vil jeg skal _se_.

Doen flusher og sekunder etter sildrer det i vasken.

“Dusjen er dritsvær. Det er ikke noe sånt kjipt kabinett, men et sånt avlukke med sånne bittesmå, blå fliser. Det er vel mosaikk det heter. Og så har den sånn vann som kommer fra taket. Dusjhodet er nesten like stor som en frokosttallerken. Det må jo komme sykt mye vann ut av det på en gang. "

Jeg må smile av entusiasmen til Isak. Han snakker på inn- og utpust, og høres like ivrig ut som en typisk treåring som har sett en traktor eller gravemaskin for første gang.

“Så kult da.”

“Det er ikke bare kult, baby. Det er sykt digg og _veldig_ praktisk. Bare se her.”

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og drar meg inn i dusjen, får meg til å kjenne på de glatte flisene og all luften mellom veggene. Jeg strekker ut armene mine og de er nesten helt strake når fingrene berører flisene på hver side.  

Plutselig kjenner jeg armene til Isak på skuldrene mine. Han trekker meg inntil seg og kysser meg ivrig på munnen, mange små, elektriske kyss som sender utallige små støt fra leppene, gjennom hele kroppen og helt ned til tærne som krøller seg i ren refleks.

“Gjett om vi skal dusje sammen i kveld.”

“Ja?” Det kribler i magen av tanken på å dusje med Isak.

“Vi skal så sykt dusje sammen.” Han demper stemmen, lar den bli mørkere og dypere. “Og så skal du såpe meg inn.”  

“Overalt?” spør jeg og biter meg i leppa. Fingrene glir sakte nedover halsen mot det prominente kragebeinet hans. Det strammer seg til mellom beina mine og et lavmælt stønn siver ut, fyller den lille lommen av luft mellom oss.

“Absolutt overalt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er gutta endelig i Amsterdam! <3 Turen så langt må vel sies og ha gått bra? Og det var kanskje greit at Even fortalte Isak hva han føler? Og hva tror dere om i kveld? Sexytime på hotellrommet? ;-)
> 
> Hotellet jeg har beskrevet, the Blauwe Pauw, finnes. Riktignok ikke i Amsterdam, men i den Bosch. Det var så fint/koselig at jeg tok meg friheten til å flytte det til Amsterdam. 
> 
> Siste innspuprt før ferie på jobben de neste dagene og så en langweekend til Cannes med jobben. Det medfører ikke så hyppige oppdateringer neste uke. Men når jeg er tilbake fra Cannes har jeg tre uker ferie og da kan alt skje :D
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen et ord eller to, eller kanskje et hjerte - jeg blir hoppende glad av alle kommentarer jeg får.


	4. Team Isen

Turen fra hotellet til stedet vi skal spise, tar i underkant av femten minutter. Vi går i sakte tempo, snakker ikke så mye utover beskjeder Isak gir meg, for jeg må konsentrere meg.

Vi er heldige og får et lite tomannsbord med en gang vi kommer, og like etter vi har satt oss får vi tildelt hver vår meny og spørsmål om hva vi vil ha å drikke. Isak bestiller fanta til oss begge. 

Menyen er fyldig og består av både omeletter og utallige ulike typer pannekaker. Isak tar meg gjennom alle alternativene og absolutt alt høres godt ut. Siden vi tross alt er på tur og skal kose oss, velger vi først en omelett og bestemmer oss for å dele en pannekake til dessert. 

“Isak?” 

Jeg legger hånda på bordet og skyver den forsiktig langs med bordplaten mot Isak, prøver å unngå å velte noe på vei mot hånda hans. Han tar tak hånda mi og fletter fingrene med mine. 

“Ja, baby?”

“Takk for at du har gitt meg den fineste bursdagsgaven jeg noe gang har fått.”

“Er det sant? Synes du virkelig det?” Isak klemmer hånda mi litt. 

“Mm. Den aller, aller fineste.”

“Åååh, nå ble jeg glad. Det er nok den fineste bursdagsgaven jeg har gitt også, for jeg får jo tilbringe en helg i en fantastisk by med den aller fineste jeg vet om.”

“Takk, kjære.” Jeg stryker Isak på innsiden av håndflata, lager små sirkelbevegelser med tommelen. “Og så setter jeg pris på at du er så tålmodig med meg og hjelper meg når ting tårner seg opp inne i meg med engstelser og sånne dumme ting. Sånn som på toget i sta.”

“Det skulle jo bare mangle. Jeg skjønner jo at ting blir litt vanskelig og skummelt innimellom, og det er helt greit. Og vi er jo et team, sant? Da hjelper man hverandre. Akkurat som da du hjalp meg da jeg kjørte meg fast med de dumme eksamensnervene før jul.”

Ordene til Isak hekter seg fast i hjertet mitt. Tanken på at vi er et team og hjelper hverandre er så vanvittig fin. Spesielt at _jeg_ , til tross for handikappet mitt, hjelper _ham_. For ofte, i de litt vanskelige periodene av livet mitt, har jeg sett på meg selv som en _byrde_. En som bare får, men ikke har noe å gi tilbake.  

Even og Isak. 

Isak og Even. 

Jeg smaker på ordene, lar de lydløst rulle frem og tilbake på tunga, mens tommelen min stryker Isak på innsiden av håndflata, binder oss sammen. Små, elektriske støt fyker mellom hånda hans og min, og videre ut i hele kroppen min. 

“Team Isen.”

“Isen?” 

“Ja, Isak og Even.” 

“Åhh.” Isak blir stille et øyeblikk.  “Det kunne ha vært Evak og da? Jeg tror Mags brukte det på oss en gang i fylla.”

“Joa… men Isen er mye bedre. For du er cool as ice.” 

Jeg blunker til Isak og sender han et luftkyss. Han ler en kort latter, så blir han stille. 

"Og fordi du er soft som en is."

"Hæ? Den skjønte jeg ikke…"

“Drumroll!” Isak slår med fingrene i bordplata. “Softisen.”

“Dork.” 

Humoren til Isak er noe for seg selv, og selv om den er like tørr som sanden i Sahara, klarer jeg ikke la være å le. Latteren triller ut av meg og Isak lar seg rive med. Han ler med hele kroppen, jeg kan høre det, og jeg blir helt ør, for latteren til Isak er en av de fineste lydene jeg vet om.  

Maten kommer like etterpå. Isak forteller meg hvor alt er er på tallerkene, at omeletten peker på elleve- og femtallet på klokka og at salaten ligger som en liten ball mellom klokka ett og to. I tillegg deler han brødskiva med omeletten i to for meg så jeg lettere kan spise den. 

Vi blir sittende å diskutere den siste podcasten vi hørte på sammen mens vi spiser. Vi elsker å høre på podcasts sammen, for i øyeblikket vi gjør det er vi to helt like, bare to gutter som hører på noe sammen. Det er ingen forskjeller på oss. 

Før vi vet ordet av det, er all mat spist opp og det tar ikke lang tid før det kommer noen for å ta asjettene våre. Jeg tror det er en annen jente enn hun som tok imot bestillingen vår, for hun begynner umiddelbart å snakke nederlandsk til oss.  

“Heeft het gesmaakt?”

“Det smakte kjempegodt.”

Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hva hun spør om, og jeg tror ikke Isak heller vet akkurat hva hun sier, men han svarer i hvert fall noe. Jenta unnskylder seg og begynner å snakke engelsk til oss. Ler litt lett, sier det er bra maten smakte og lover at desserten kommer om ikke så lenge. 

Det tar bare fem minutter før en rykende fersk pannekake blir plassert mellom oss. Vi valgte en nederlandsk variant med stroopwafel biter, is med kanelsmak, sjokoladebiter _og_ krem oppå. 

“Herregud, Even. Denne pannekaka kan jo mette halve Afrika jo.”

“Så svær? Digg!” 

Isak flytter seg, setter seg på skrå overfor meg, så det blir lettere å dele desserten uten at noen av oss søler. Jeg søker hånda til Isak, kysser den gjentatte ganger, før jeg finner gaffelen min og løfter den opp i lufta. 

Isak klinker gaffelen sin mot min og en lett latter triller ut av ham. Han prøver seg på nederlandsk, høres ikke veldig innfødt ut og jeg etteraper han med latter i stemmen.

“Eet smakelijk.” 

“Eet smakelijk.” 

 

.

 

Klokka er nesten fire når vi forlater the Pancake Bakery. Vi rusler langs en av de mange kanalene og tar veien om huset der Anne Frank gjemte seg under krigen på vei mot handlegata Kalverstraat. 

Isak har kontroll på kartet og i hvilken retning vi skal og jeg har kontroll på meg selv og stokken min. Stokken svinger lett fra side til side mens jeg har et godt grep rundt overarmen til Isak. 

“Går det bra, baby?” 

“Jada, det går fint.” Jeg snur meg mot Isak og gir ham et smil. 

"Du sier ifra hvis det går for fort, sant?"

"Skal det."

“Bra. Vi skal forresten krysse ei gate snart. Det er et lyskryss.” 

“Okei.”

Lyset skifter farge like før vi når lyskrysset. Mens vi venter på grønn mann kysser Isak meg på kinnet og forteller meg på nytt hvor imponert han er av meg. Jeg løsner grepet på armen hans og snur meg forsiktig mot ham. Søker hånda hans og lar fingrene våre flettes mens jeg snurper leppene sammen og ber om et skikkelig kyss. 

Sekunder etterpå treffer leppene hans mine. Jeg tar tak i underleppa hans, suger på den og kjenner et hint av kanel og kaffe. Isak smaker så godt at jeg ikke klarer å slippe taket i ham. 

Ingen av oss hører _maskingeværet_ som signalisere at vi kan krysse gata og når vi endelig klarer å løsrive oss fra hverandre, er lyset rødt igjen. Latteren bølger seg ut av oss begge og jeg kjenner forelskelsen bruse inne i meg som en aktiv vulkan. 

“Tenk at vi er i Amsterdam sammen.” Jeg sukker lykkelig. “Dette her er så sykt fint.”

“Det synes jeg og, baby.” 

"Fortell meg om noe du har lagt merke til her da. Noe typisk nederlandsk."

“Jeg tror jeg har sett ti tusen sykler så langt i dag.”

“De er overalt?”

“Ja. Og minst nitti prosent av dem ser supergamle ut.”

"Fortell noe mer da."

"Alle bygningene er i mur eller teglstein, de står tett i tett og har sånne trekanta og spisse tak. De er virkelig fine."

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og tegner omrisset av husene med pekefingeren min mot brystkassa si. Vi blir stående en stund og prate om andre ting han har sett. Om alle kanalene og de fine broene der syklene står tett i tett langs gjerdene, om utallige husbåter og souvenirbutikkene med fake tulipaner, tresko og vindmøller i miniaryr. Trafikklyset rekker å bli rødt to ganger til før vi er klare for å krysse veien.  

På den andre siden av brua stopper Isak brått opp. 

"Yesss! Rituals!" 

"Hva er _det_ for noe?" spør jeg og trekker stokken til meg, lar den hvile mot brystkassa mi.

"En butikk som har såper og kremer og sånt."

"Okei?"

"Eva fortalte meg om den før vi dro. De har visst sykt mye fint her ifølge henne." 

“Hvorfor er _du_ så oppglødd over _det_?”

Isak lener seg mot meg og kranser armen rundt livet mitt. Leppene hans treffer øreflippen min og det kiler sånn deilig når han hvisker inn i øret mitt. 

"Jeg tenkte vi kunne kjøpe litt digg såpe til i kveld."

"Åååh. Jah. Det må vi ha." 

Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet mitt og sommerfuglene i magen virvler opp _igjen_ , begynner å flakse rundt i nok en lykkerus. Om jeg var forelska når vi la oss for å sove i går, er det _ingenting_ mot nå, her i Amsterdam, midt i den travleste handlegata. Det er som jeg har nådd et nytt level i et dataspill. 

Jeg legger kjapt sammen stokken og plasserer den i sidelomma på sekken, før jeg tar tak i overarmen til Isak. 

“Kom igjen, la oss gå inn da.” 

“Ivrig, much?” 

Isak klyper meg lett i siden og ler. Jeg har ingen problemer med å innrømme at jeg er keen på å gå inn og gir han et høyt, selvsikkert ja mens jeg strammer grepet rundt overarmen hans. Isak tar hintet og geleider oss mot inngangspartiet.  

Idet vi kommer inn i butikken, fyller en blanding av gode lukter nesa mi. Jeg hører skritt og antar at noen kommer mot oss, kanskje en av dem som jobber i butikken?  

“Welkom bij Rituals, kan ik je helpen?”

Jeg kan svært lite nederlandsk, men skjønner at jenta ønsker oss velkommen og så tror jeg hun spør om vi trenger hjelp. Før Isak får sagt noe, svarer jeg henne, sier vi skal kjøpe en dusjsåpe og gjerne vil kikke oss rundt. 

Jenta slår over på perfekt engelsk, sier det bare er å se seg rundt i butikken og om vi vil teste dusjsåpene kan vi gjøre det ved vasken innerst i lokalet. Jeg takker henne med et lite smil i den retningen jeg tror hun står og snur meg så mot Isak, søker ansiktet hans med hånda og kysser ham lett på kinnet. 

“Klar, baby?”

“Klar som et egg.”

Isak tar nok en gang led og guider meg rundt i butikken. Vi tester ut de ulike såpene ved vasken slik jenta foreslo. De har flere feminine lukter, og jeg kunne ha valg hver og en av dem, men vi lander på en maskulin duft fordi Isak liker meg aller best når jeg lukter sånn skikkelig mann. 

Mens Isak betaler, tar jeg frem stokken min og bretter den ut i full lengde. Den vonde skuldra til Isak sniker seg inn i tankene mine og slipper ikke taket. Jeg skulle så gjerne ønske at jeg kunne gjøre noe med den, kanskje massert den litt? 

Tenk om jeg bare kunne kjøpt en massasjeolje og overrasket Isak med en massasje etter dusjen i kveld?

“Even?” 

Isak stryker hånda si mot min, signaliserer at han er klar for å gå og at jeg kan ta armen hans. Jeg snur meg mot ham og biter meg selv i leppa.

“Du Isak?”

“Mm?”

“Kan du hjelpe meg med en ting?”

“Seff. Hva da?”

Jeg sukker, knuger litt på stokken med hendene. Hater at jeg aldri kan gjøre noe spontant når jeg er sammen med Isak, men at ting må planlegges og at han må involveres i _alt_. 

“Nei, altså. Jeg skulle bare kjøpt en ting her kom jeg på...”

“Okei, hva da? Skal jeg finne det til deg eller vil du at vi skal gå å kikke litt sammen?”

“Nei, jeg trenger at du går ut for at… jeg… tenkte liksom å kjøpe noe til.. eh.. deg.”

“Til meg?”

“Mm. Jeg vil jo egentlig ikke at du skal vite noe… men… akkurat _det_ blir jo håpløst.” 

Jeg himler med øynene, kjenner en liten frustrasjon bygge seg opp inne i meg og jeg slipper ut nok et sukk. Brått kjenner jeg hånda til Isak på skuldra mi. Han trekker meg til seg og linker pannene våre sammen. 

“Men baby, det blir jo litt overraskelse for det da. For jeg går jo ut og da vet jeg jo ikke _hva_ du kjøper. Og hvis du kommer ut med en knallrød leppestift meg, så blir jeg ihvertfall veldig overraska.”

Isak smiler, det hører jeg på stemmen hans og det smitter over på meg, får meg til å smile og. For Isak er så fin og oppmuntrende. Han prøver _alltid_ å trekke frem det positive i ting når jeg har et problem. 

"Kanskje jeg gjør det? Det hadde sikkert kledd deg." Stemmen min er nesten bare en hvisken. 

“Skal jeg be hun jenta bak kassa komme og hjelpe deg?” 

“Kan du det?”

“Seff!” 

Før jeg får sagt noe mer, har han henvendt seg til jenta bak disken og forklart at jeg trenger hjelp til å finne en gave. Det tar ikke lang tid før jenta står ved siden av meg og spør hva jeg trenger hjelp til. 

Jeg forklarer jeg er på utkikk etter et par ting til kjæresten min, men ikke kan se og trenger hjelp til å finne hva jeg vil ha. Hun tilbyr seg å hente et par varianter jeg kan få lukte på. Jeg blir stående helt stille og vente på henne, redd for å bumpe bort i noe eller noen om jeg beveger meg. 

Jenta er raskt tilbake og jeg bestemmer meg fort for hvem jeg vil ha etter å ha luktet på de ulike variantene hun kom med. Hun hjelper meg bort til kassa så jeg får betalt. 

“28 euro, takk.”

“Er dette nok?” Jeg tar frem en av eurosedlene jeg fikk av mormor før jeg dro og legger den på disken fremfor meg. 

“Nei, dessverre. Det er bare 20 euro.”

“Sorry. Da skal jeg finne litt mer.” Jeg leter frem en ny seddel fra lommeboka mi, legger den også på bordet. 

“Sånn! Nå håper jeg det er nok.” 

“Takk.” 

Jeg hører hun trykker på kassa og jeg åpner hånda mi for å ta i mot vekslepengene. Sekunder etterpå kjenner jeg jenta legge veksel i hånda mi.

“Takk.” 

“Vil du jeg skal pakke det inn?”

“Gjerne. Det er en gave.”

“Så hyggelig. Et lite øyeblikk, så er jeg ferdig.”

Det kiler sånn deilig i magen av å tenke på det som skal skje i kveld. Jeg gleder meg masse til å gi Isak gaven sin. Litt for å høre reaksjonen hans, for jeg er jo veldig spent på om han liker det. Men mest på grunn av massasjen jeg skal gi ham etterpå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg klarer å skvise inn en oppdsyering mellom sol, bading og middag i Cannes 😁
> 
> Da er de første timene i Amsterdam unnagjort. Og dette ble jo riktig så koselig, synes du ikke? Team Isen for the win 🧡
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel - jeg blir superglad for hver og en av dem <3 Legg gjerne igjen noen ord nå også om du har lyst.


	5. Er du modell?

Vi må krysse flere kanaler for å komme til den kjente handlegata og midt på den tredje brua, stopper Isak meg og sier vi må ta et bilde av oss. Jeg hører han stopper en forbipasserende og ber om hjelp til å ta bildet. 

Isak guider meg bort til gjerdet og stiller seg tett inntil meg. Han tar tak i hånda mi og fletter fingrene våre sammen. Forteller at han fant ei dame med et kamera rundt halsen til å ta bildet. 

“Klar?” spør damen. 

“Nei!” Jeg rister på hodet. “La meg få ta av meg solbrillene og legge bort stokken.” Sekunder senere fletter jeg fingrene mine med Isaks igjen. “Sånn, nå er jeg klar.” 

“Jeg og,” sier Isak og klemmer forsiktig på hånda mi. 

Cheese sier dama og jeg smiler lenge nok til jeg tror hun har tatt bildet. Idet jeg skal løsrive meg fra Isak og finne stokken min igjen, roper dama mot oss og ber oss stå stille. 

“Det der ble jo så oppstilt og kjedelig. La meg ta et til der dere kysser!”

“Kysser?” 

Jeg hører overraskelsen i Isaks stemme og selv klarer jeg ikke si noe annet enn et høylytt _hæ_. 

“Eh… sorry om jeg har tatt feil. Men er ikke dere kjærester?” 

“Jo, jo. Men…?” sier Isak. 

Vi både ser og høres sikkert veldig forvirra ut, for dama begynner bare å le. Hun unnskylder seg, forteller hun er motefotograf og sikkert litt miljøskadet. 

“Åh. Åja.”

Så legger hun ut om aversjonen mot trauste, oppstilte feriebilder og hennes misjon om å få folk til å være litt mer lekne og vågale. Det blir umulig å følge hele monologen hennes, for alt jeg klarer å tenke på er den litt absurde, men også komiske situasjonen vi er. Vi skulle jo bare ta et enkelt feriebilde. 

Idet hun slutter å snakke, snur jeg meg mot Isak og klemmer hånda hans. 

“Men vi kan vel kysse?” 

“Ja, ja. Så klart.” Isak klemmer hånda mi tilbake, så hever han stemmen og jeg tror han smiler nå. “Herregud, så klart vi kan kysse. Baby, la oss kysse.” 

Iveren til Isak smitter over på meg, så jeg tar likeså godt tak i armen hans og snur han mot meg. Snurper munnen sammen og gir ham en rekke Even-kyss, treffer haka, kinnet, munnviken og toppen av amorbuen før jeg til slutt treffer leppene hans. 

Det bobler sånn inne i meg at jeg glemmer dama et øyeblikk og jeg tror Isak kanskje gjør det samme. For han dytter tunga inn i munnen min og inviterer meg til et realt tungekyss. 

Idet leppene våre glir fra hverandre, hører jeg dama rope mot oss og ber om en annen _posering,_ og jeg klarer ikke la være å le, for dette er i grunn ganske surrealistisk. Hverken jeg eller Isak vet hva vi skal gjøre, men ender til slutt opp med, til tross for den vonde skuldra til Isak, at han bærer meg på ryggen mens jeg kranser armene rundt halsen hans og leende gir ham en klem.

Isak slipper taket i meg, forteller at dama er ferdig med å ta bilder og er på vei mot oss med mobilen hans. 

“Her.”

“Takk for hjelpen.”

“Bare hyggelig. Beklager hvis jeg var litt vel ivrig.”

“Det går helt fint. Vi kommer ikke til å glemme dette med det første.”

“Jeg tok et bilde med kamera mitt også. Håper det er greit. Se her.”

“Eh… ja da, det går fint. Ååh, så fint bilde.” 

Jeg klarer ikke henge med eller komme til i samtalen mellom Isak og hun dama, så jeg står bare taust og hører på de prate. 

“Er du modell?” 

Det oppstår en liten stillhet og det er ikke før Isak dulter borti meg jeg skjønner at det er meg hun spør. 

“Jeg? Modell?” Jeg rister leende på hodet. “Nei, nei, nei."

"Du kunne ha vært det. Beina dine er jo en mil lange og du har et veldig pent ansikt."

"Det er jeg helt enig i." Isak legger armen rundt livet mitt. 

"Takk." Jeg kikker forlegent ned i asfalten, før jeg løfter hodet igjen. "Det finnes vel ingen blinde modeller vel?" 

"Kanskje ikke, men noen må jo være den første."

Dama unnskylder seg, sier hun må haste videre, men takker for et hyggelig møte. Brått kjenner jeg noe skrape borti hånda mi.

"Visittkortet mitt. Der har du blant annet insta-kontoen min. Kanskje jeg legger ut bildet jeg tok av dere der? Er det greit?" Jeg åpner hånda, tar imot kortet hennes og legger det i bukselomma. 

"Helt i orden for meg. Hva sier du, Even?" Isak klemmer hånda mi.

"Det går vel greit. Om jeg ikke ser helt fæl ut da?" 

"Du ser bra ut. Det gjorde dere begge."

"Takk!"

Det går noen sekunder og så kjenner jeg armen til Isak rundt nakken min. Han trekker meg inntil seg og kysser meg leende på munn gjentatte ganger. 

Jeg lar meg rive med og kysser han tilbake, ler og smyger hendene mine under genseren hans. Stryker ham nederst i korsryggen med fjærlette bevegelser. Det bruser sånn deilig inne i meg.

"Hva skjedde egentlig nå?" 

"Jeg vet da faen." Isak ler og overøser meg på nytt med utallige kyss. "Modellkjæresten min."

"Tsss." Jeg himler med øynene. 

"Du er det! Du bare ser det ikke selv."

Jeg flytter hånda mi fra korsryggen hans og opp til den vonde skuldra og masserer den litt forsiktig. 

“Gikk det bra med skuldra di?”

“Ah. Det gikk fint. Fortsatt litt vondt, men det ble nok ikke noe verre.”

“Så bra da.” Jeg kysser ham på nesa, for det er der leppene mine tilfeldigvis treffer. "Men du, ble bildene bra da? Jeg lovet jo å sende noe til mamma."

"La meg sjekke."

Isak tar frem telefonen sin og finner frem bildene. Han blar gjennom dem og jeg hører små sukk.

“Åååh. De ble kjempefine. Spesielt det her. Vi kysser. Jeg skulle ønske du kunne se dem.”

“Jeg også.” 

Et blaff av lengsel etter å ha to velfungerende øyne farer gjennom meg. Jeg skyver tanken raskt vekk, for hvem trenger vel egentlig å se et fotobevis når øyeblikket vi nettopp hadde vil være risset inn i hjertet mitt for alltid?

Isak laster opp et av bildene til Instagram og jeg sender, med litt hjelp av Isak, bilde til både mamma og Elias før vi begynner å gå igjen.  

Det yrer av liv når vi endelig når Kalverstraat. Lyden av høylytte sirener blander seg med musikk, mennesker som snakker, ungeskrik og sykkelbjeller. Pulsen stiger automatisk og et ubehagelig trykk fester seg i brystet.

"Isak?"

"Ja?"

"Kan vi stoppe opp litt?"

"Så klart." 

Jeg trekker pusten godt inn og tar et bedre grep rundt armen hans. Trolig holder jeg i litt for hardt, for brått kjenner jeg fingrene til Isak stryke meg på kinnet.

"Hva trenger du nå, baby?"

"Det bare ble litt overveldende med alle de høye lydene. Kan du beskrive gata for meg?"

"Så klart." Isak gir meg et kyss på munnen. "Det er butikker på begge sider av gata. Akkurat som på Karl Johan, men bare at gata er smalere. Det er mye folk her og de går i begge retninger, men det ser ut som de fleste som skal oppover, går på høyre side. Det står en del blomsterkasser, sykler og reklameplakater rundt omkring, men jeg sier ifra når de dukker opp. Høres det greit ut?"

"Mm. Takk, baby." 

"Alt for deg, kjære."

"Uhm… tror du jeg kan få se deg? Bare et lite øyeblikk?"

"Alltid, baby."

Fingrene mine følger kjevebenet til Isak opp mot ørene, over brynene til midt mellom øynene. Lar de så gli nedover langs nesa til de treffer leppene og så haka igjen. 

Jeg lener meg fremover og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa til Isak, snuser inn den velkjent lukten av ham og lar den berolige meg.

"Takk."

"Ingenting å takke for, baby. Du vet jeg elsker når du gjør det der. Det er kanskje litt upassende, ihvertfall når du føler at ting er overveldende og skummelt, men jeg må faktisk konse for å ikke få en boner."

"Serr?" Jeg hever øyenbrynene. 

"Serr." Isak ler. "Sorry ass, men pikken min klarer ikke motstå deg."

"Ikke noe å si sorry for. Jeg liker pikken din, spesielt når den er glad."

Lyden av den travle handlegata ringer fortsatt i ørene, men takket være Isak har trykket i brystet har lettet og jeg er ikke like overveldet og anspent.

"Klar?"

"Tror det."

"Jeg passer på deg og så tar vi det rolig." 

Vi går i sakte tempo oppover gata. Det virker som de aller fleste menneskene tar hensyn til oss og flytter seg når vi kommer, men vi må kjøre litt slalom mellom alt som _ikke_ beveger seg. 

Plutselig stopper Isak opp. Vi blir stående stille i flere sekunder uten at han sier noe og jeg blir et øyeblikk redd for at det er noe galt.  

“Isak, hva skjer? Er det noe galt?” 

Jeg klemmer overarmen hans for å få kontakt med ham. Isak må høre den lille usikkerheten i stemmen min, for han for sekundet etterpå merker jeg han snur seg og legger hånda si på kinnet mitt. 

“Sorry, Even. Ikke meninga å skremme deg. Det er ikke noe galt.”   

Isak beroliger meg ytterligere med et halvt dusin små kyss på munnen. Så gir han meg beskjed om at vi står utenfor en svær Levis-butikk og at han har sett en skjorte i utstillingsvinduet han mener jeg bare _må_ kjøpe. 

Jeg protesterer ikke og blir med inn i butikken. Isak forteller meg det er mange folk der, så jeg legger sammen stokken og lar han guide meg dit han vil ha meg. 

“Du _må_ bare prøve denne.”

“Få se på den da.”

Isak gir meg skjorta og forteller meg at den er rutete blå, rød og litt hvit. Jeg kjenner på stoffet med hendene. Det er mykt og godt, og Isak sier det er flanell. Vi går bort til prøverommet så jeg får prøvd den. 

“Herregud, Even! Så fin.”

“Synes du?”

“Jeg trodde ikke du kunne bli kjekkere enn du allerede er, men der tok jeg visst feil gitt. Du ble bare sykt kjekk nå. Du kan serr bli modell ass.” 

“Tsss. Særlig.” Jeg rister forlegent på hodet.  

“Hallo? Hvem av oss er det som kan se?” Isak høres lettere oppgitt ut og jeg har kjent han lenge nok til å vite at at han himler med øynene. 

“Eh… du.” Jeg kjenner rødmen komme og forsiktig farger kinnene mine. 

“Nettopp. Men siden jeg er en smule inhabil, synes du er fin i alt du har på deg, så skal jeg få en mening fra betjeningen eller noe.”

Jeg skal til å protestere igjen, si han ikke trenger det. Men Isak har allerede fått kontakt med noen, for jeg hører han snakke engelsk igjen. Musikk fra en av høyttalerne i butikken forstyrrer meg, så jeg får ikke med meg hva de snakker om. Men jeg antar det er om meg. 

Sekunder senere kjenner jeg en hånd på skuldra mi og det rykker til i kroppen. Pulsen stiger raskt, men roer seg idet parfymen til Isak finne veien til nesa mi og jeg skjønner det er hans hånd.

“Hva synes du om skjorta? Er ikke kjæresten min veldig kjekk i den?” 

Ordene til Isak får det til å brenne i kinnene. Hjertet banker dobbelt så fort og jeg biter meg hardt i leppa uten å vite hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg. Mest lyst har jeg til å gjemme meg bak gardina til prøverommet. Men jeg blir bare tafatt stående og smile brydd uten å vite _hvem_ jeg _ser_ på.

“Eh… jo, han er kjekk han,” sier en jentestemme etterfulgt av lett latter. 

“Der hører du, baby.” 

“Skjorta sitter fint på deg.” 

Jeg mumler et lite takk og ser flau ned i gulvet. Blir stående stille helt til jeg tror jenta har gått igjen før jeg hvisker navnet til Isak.

Isak svare meg umiddelbart, kaller meg baby, og sekunder senere stryker han meg på kinnet meg med tommelen og gir meg et lett kyss på munnen. Jeg gir ham ufrivillig en _Even_ _spesial_ tilbake og kysser ham rett under nesa. 

“Hva synes _du_ da?”

“Den er myk og god, og sitter godt. Og så liker jeg lommen. Kan ha mobilen der når vi er ute og går. Men hva med fargene?”

“Blåfargen matcher øynene dine helt perfekt.”

Jeg stoler helt og holdent på Isak og når han er så entusiastisk, er det lett å si ja til å kjøpe skjorta. Han hjelper meg bort til kassa og etter at jenta bak disken har slått inn prisen, guider han hånda mi bort til betalingsterminalen så jeg får satt i kortet og slått pin koden. 

Idet vi kommer ut av butikken, får Isak meg til å stoppe, sier han har noe han vil si meg. Han legger hånda i nakken min, lar fingrene forsvinne inn i håret mitt og kiler meg sånn deilig. 

“Baby?” 

“Ja?”

“Herregud. Så sexy du ble i den skjorta. Sånn modellsexy og hot ass.”

“Du ass. Slutt nå.” 

Jeg himler med øynene og sukker lett, forlegen av alle komplimentene fra Isak. Brått kjenner jeg hendene til Isak på kinnene mine. Han holder hardt i meg, ber meg se på ham, sånn som jeg er sikker på at han ser på meg.

“Ikke fortell meg at jeg ikke kan si at kjæresten min er sexy ass.”

“Ja, men… off.” 

“Drit i alle de komplimentene da. Bare sånn helt ærlig. Du ble superfin i den skjorta, kledde den kjempemasse. Og jeg blir bare så sykt glad når du blir så fin og det går opp for meg på nytt at du faktisk er kjæresten min liksom. ”

Jeg trekker Isak inntil meg, lar kinnet mitt møte hans og klemmer ham hardt. En av mine topp tre aktiviteter er å kysse med Isak, men noen ganger så er det bare en real bamseklem som gjelder. 

“Takk. Det det var utrolig fint sagt. Det er fint at du tenker på meg.”

“Jeg tenker alltid på deg.” Isak stryker meg på ryggen med fingrene og hvisker inn i øret mitt. “Du må ha på deg den i morgen når vi skal ut. Okei?”

“Jeg lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der fikk vi noen minutter til av Team Isen i Amsterdam. Alt kan skje i en storby, sant? Og Even ser jo ut som en model og er superfin i flanell, eller hva mener dere?
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på historien og siste kapittel. Dere lesere er gull 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen et hjerte, en betraktning eller kanskje et tips til hva de kan gjøre på ferie. Jeg blir glad for hvert eneste ord / hver eneste kommentar 😘


	6. Baby, la meg gjøre det!

Det er ikke lov å spise medbrakt varm mat på hotellrommene. Det var en av de første tingene hotellets eier, Floris, fortalte oss. Lukten satt seg visstnok i både vegger og møbler i følge ham, noe som i grunn bare er tull. 

“Kan du stå her? Så løper jeg opp med sekken og maten vår og henter deg igjen?”

“Det går fint, vær rask da og pass på så Floris ikke ser deg.”

“Ingen fare, jeg er Lynvingen, baby.” 

Isak gir meg et raskt kyss på munnen, noen sekunder senere hører jeg døra inn til hotellet åpne seg og like etterpå lukke seg igjen. 

Tanken på Isak med maske og kappe, akkurat som Lynvingen eller Batman om du vil, løpe opp trappa med posen med mat under armen, får meg til å trekke på smilebåndet. Jeg ler for meg selv.

Jeg lener meg inntil den litt ruglete murveggen og holder et godt tak i stokken min. Det er litt rart å stå utenfor hotellet, helt alene og bare ha stokken min til å navigere med og beskytte meg. Alle byens lyder trenger seg inn i øret og forsterkes. Brummende biler, en sirene i det fjerne, sykler, mennesker som prater, høylytt latter, ungeskrik og en bjeffende hund. 

Men jeg er ikke redd, for jeg vet at Isak, den trygge og pålitelige kjæresten min, kommer raskt tilbake. Han gjør jo alltid det. 

Jeg drømmer meg bort mens jeg venter på Isak. Tenker på dusjen vi skal ta sammen, såpen vi kjøpte, gaven han skal få, massasjeoljen og hendene mine som som skal _se_ hele ham. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og utålmodig i påvente på at han skal komme og hjelpe meg opp til rommet vårt. Minuttene går uten at noe skjer. 

Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd på armen min og det rykker til i kroppen, drar meg ut av bobla mi og bort fra tankerekka jeg hadde.

"Isak?"

"Heb je hulp nodig?"

Stemmen er lys og skingrende, og langt ifra Isaks myke og behagelige stemme. Den minner meg veldig om Vilde, kjæresten til Magnus. Om hun hadde snakket nederlandsk så klart.

Hjertet begynner å banke litt fortere og jeg holder godt i stokken min. Det fester seg et lite ubehag på innsiden av brystet. Jeg kjenner det stresser meg litt at jeg verken kan se dama eller forstå henne. 

"S-sorry, jeg forstår deg ikke. K-kan du snakke engelsk?" 

"Så klart. Trenger du hjelp?" 

Hånda til dama ligger fortsatt på armen min, den føles litt tung mot jakkeermet mitt. Det er ikke lett å si hvor dama står, men det føles som hun befinner seg tett inntil meg, kanskje kranser meg med kroppen sin. 

Jeg trekker armen diskret til meg i håp om at hun skal skjønne at hun er for nærme meg og må flytte seg. 

“Hjelp? Nei.” 

“Okei. Jeg bare så deg stå her helt alene og tenkte jeg måtte spørre.”

“Takk for at du bryr deg, men jeg venter bare på kjæresten min. Han kommer straks.” 

Hånda til dama beveger seg oppover armen min, helt til den når skuldra. Hun klemmer den og det er sikkert godt ment, kanskje bare en beskjed om at hun fortsatt er her. Men hånda føles som en klo eller en blodigle som har sugd seg fast og ikke vil slippe taket.

Jeg putter hånda i jakkelomma mi på let etter telefonen min, vil ringe Isak og spørre om han kommer snart. Synes brått han har vært borte for lenge. Men jeg finner ikke telefonen. Sjekker den andre lomma også, men den er ikke der heller. Biter meg i leppa og banner lydløst da jeg skjønner at den ligger i sekken som Isak tok med seg opp. 

“Okei. Så bra da.”

“Ja, det er null stress.” 

Dama flytter hånda bort fra meg og jeg tror hun går, for hun sier ikke noe mer. Jeg snur meg til siden, flytter stokken over til venstrehånda og legger den andre hånda mot hotellfasaden. Tar noen prøvende skritt fremover mens jeg lar fingrene gli bortover den ru veggen. Stokken føles fremmed i feil hånd, det svinger ikke like lett som før, men vingler litt ukontrollert fra side til side. 

Etter noen steg finner jeg døra inn til hotellet og leter meg frem til dørhåndtaket. Døra er tung og jeg knoter litt, for den svinger så klart utover. Tuppen på stokken setter seg fast i noe og jeg banner høyt, men til slutt klarer jeg å komme meg inn i gangen på hotellet. 

“Even!”

“Baby!”

Stemmen til Isak er som et lys i mørket. Jeg stopper opp og åpner armene min, og sekunder senere kjenner jeg ham helt inntil meg, armene hans kranser kroppen min. 

“Sorry for at det tok sånn tid. Floris stoppet meg, lurte på om alt var bra og om vi trengte noe. Han sluttet ikke å prate.”

“Det går fint. Jeg bare kjedet meg sånn og tenkte jeg kunne prøve å komme meg inn.”

“Og det klarte du. Min badass kjæreste strikes again.” Isak kysser meg på munnen. Hjertet roer seg og den lille klumpen med ubehag flyr av sted, ut av hodet og kroppen. “Skal vi gå opp?”

“Mm.” Jeg kysser ham tilbake, mange små kyss, lettet og glad for at jeg har Isak hos meg igjen. “Men Floris sa du?” Jeg hever øyenbrynene. “Han så vel ikke posen med mat?”

“Nope. Han catcha meg heldigvis på vei ned igjen.”

“Fett.” 

Minuttet senere er vi oppe på rommet igjen. Jeg tar av meg jakka og sparker av meg skoa. Stokken pakker jeg sammen og tar med meg bort til senga, legger den fra meg på nattbordet sammen med solbrillene. 

Isak ber meg sette meg opp i senga, så skal han komme med maten vår og sette på litt musikk. Jeg gjør som han sier, og ikke lenge etterpå hører jeg Dave Hause fylle rommet og kjenner det svaie i madrassen. 

Lukten av frityrstekt kylling og pommes frites treffer nesa idet jeg åpner den hvite isoporboksen. Magen knurrer høylytt, akkurat som den har luktet det samme som meg, og ber innstendig om at jeg begynner å spise. 

Jeg tar den lille plastgaffelen mellom fingrene og hever den mens jeg dulter bort Isak med albuen. Jeg kjenner bevegelsen mer enn jeg hører lyden, når Isak slår mot gaffelen min med sin egen. Leende, fortsatt med dårlig nederlandsk uttale, sier vi ordene nesten helt på likt. 

_Eet smakelijk!_

Et kvarter senere er maten fortært. Isak rydder bort boksene mens jeg blir sittende i senga. Fingrene er klissete og servietten min har forsvunnet. Jeg orker ikke begynne å lete etter den. 

Idet jeg putter lillefingeren i munn for å slikke fingeren fri for fett og matrester, kjenner jeg hånda til Isak rundt håndleddet mitt. 

“Baby. La meg gjøre det.”

Stemmen til Isak er dyp og lavmælt, og vekker alle vingespente dyr nede i magen. De virvler opp og flyr rundt som om de er rusa på kjærlighet. Akkurat som meg. 

Det svaier i madrassen og jeg kjenner Isak kravle over meg. Han setter seg overskrevs på fanget mitt. Så tar han varsomt tak i hånda mi og fører den opp mot munnen sin. Fingeren glir forsiktig mellom de myke leppene og inn i munn, treffer den ru og våte tunga hans. 

Det prikker lett i hånda mi, og sender små støt ut i armen som forplanter seg i hele kroppen og ned mellom beina mine. 

“Ååh, baby. Fy faen.” Stemmen er lavmælt, nesten bare en hvisken. 

“Digg?” hvisker han tilbake når lillefingeren glir ut. 

“Jaah.”

Isak er metodisk, suger lett på _alle_ fingrene mine, mens jeg ligger bakoverlent med lukkede øyne og lar små sukk av lykke og nytelse fylle lufta mellom oss. 

 

.

 

Klokka er snart halv åtte og vi bestemmer oss for å være inne på hotellet resten av kvelden. Vi er mette og har alt vi trenger her inne. Ja bortsett fra øl da. Isak bestemmer seg for å ta en tur ut og kjøpe noen øl til oss som vi kan nyte i kveld. 

“Jeg så en liten butikk i nærheten.”

“Okei, baby. Jeg bare blir her jeg, så går det raskere.”

Jeg hører skrittene til Isak, de kommer mot meg og plutselig kjenner jeg hånda hans på kinnet mitt. Han stryker meg med tommelen og lener seg mot meg, hvisker inn i øret mitt. 

“Ikke gjør noe med den boneren før jeg kommer tilbake da.”

Jeg klarer ikke holde latteren tilbake, den sprekker frem og velter ut. Jeg hever hendene i været, glemmer et øyeblikk at Isak er så nære og kræsjer med hodet hans. Forsikrer ham at pikken er bare hans i kveld og at jeg skal holde hånda mi unna. 

Idet døra til rommet vårt lukkes, reiser jeg meg opp og planter beina i gulvet. Med små, prøvende skritt og hendene fremfor meg, prøver jeg å lokalisere pulten. Jeg sparker borti sekken min og kræsjer med et lavt bord, men finner til slutt både pulten og stolen, og setter meg ned. 

I tillegg til gaven Isak skal få, vil jeg skrive noen ord til ham. Og i følge Isak skal det ligge både penn og papir på pulten. Synet var heldigvis ikke så dårlig når jeg begynte på skolen, så jeg lærte meg å skrive samtidig som jeg lærte punktskrift. Riktignok bare blokkbokstaver siden det var enklest å lese, men jeg er veldig glad for det i dag.  Jeg føler meg frem til skriveblokka, finner toppen på den og trykker ned pennen. Den kuleformede spissen glir forsiktig bortover arket og får meg til å tenke på mine egne fingre som skal gjøre akkurat det samme når Isak er tilbake. 

Isak fortjener like mange ord som det er stjerner i universet for den personen han er. Men det er ikke så lett å skrive når man ikke ser, så det blir med noen få linjer og et dusin hjerter nederst på arket. 

Etter at kortet til Isak er ferdigskrevet, går jeg inn på badet og inn i dusjen. Vil gjøre meg kjent før Isak er tilbake. Hendene glir langs veggen, mot krana og rørene opp mot dusjhodet, og den innfelte hylla i veggen der jeg setter fra meg kveldens første rekvisitt, _dusjsåpa_. 

Tanken på Isak, naken og våt, gjør meg varm innvendig. Hånda glir ubevisst ned i buksa, inn under linninga på bokseren og legger seg forsiktig over pikken. Kjenner den vokser i håndflata når jeg stryker over tuppen med tommelen. 

_Ikke gjør noe med den boneren før jeg kommer tilbake da. Ikke gjør noe med den boneren før jeg kommer tilbake da. Ikke gjør noe med den boneren… Ikke gjør noe med…_

Stemmen til Isak trenger inn i hodet, blander seg med små, nesten lydløse stønn og spilles av om og om igjen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg bare slutta der jeg... 😛 Det er det tid for litt “avslapping” på hotellet. Spørs om Even klarer å holde seg til Isak er tilbake 😉 Hva tror dere?
> 
> Jeg har tre uker ferie, skal ikke reise til utenlands siden jeg nettopp var i Cannes, så det kan bli ekstra mye skriving i tida som kommer om "flowen" er der. Den er heldigvis det for øyeblikket, så det lover godt. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapitel. Det varmer skrivehjertet mitt. Dere lesere er GULL! 🧡🌼🌹 Legg gjerne igjen noen ord nå også om hvordan du synes det er på tur med Team Isen, hva dere tenker og mener. 🧡


	7. Økologisk bambus og sandeltre

Det siver ut musikk fra den bærbare høyttaleren. Rolige sanger fra _sexytime_ spillelista Isak og jeg lagde i fellesskap på Spotify for en tid tilbake.

Jeg ligger i senga, oppå dyna, nesten helt naken. Bare en stram bokser igjen, forhåpentligvis den med hjerter på som jeg fikk av Isak til jul. Bulen mellom beina pulserer, presser godt mot bomullsstoffet og er mer enn klar for både hånda og munnen til Isak. 

Det knirker i døra når den åpner seg. Flasker klinker mot hverandre, så går døra igjen med et lite dunk. Et gisp fyller rommet og jeg hører flaskene Isak har kjøpt treffe gulvet.

“Herregud, baby!”

“Hva er det?”

“Du bare…den bokseren liksom og… og… den boneren… “ Isak blir stille og det eneste jeg hører er noen små stønn. Idet jeg skal til å si noe fortsetter han å prate. “Vet du egentlig hvor deilig du er nå?”

“Hvordan skal jeg vite det? Jeg ser jo ingenting.”

Jeg hiver hendene leende opp i været. Isak ler og jeg hører han tar med seg ølen og plasserer den i minibaren. Så blir det nesten helt stille i noen øyeblikk, noe faller på gulvet, før jeg hører små, nesten lydløse dunk. Det svaier i madrassen idet Isak setter seg på kanten av senga.

"Kanskje du skjønner det nå?"

Isak tar tak i hånda mi, ber meg reise meg. Idet jeg setter høyrebeinet i gulvet, trår jeg feil og treffer jeg foten hans, mister balansen og deiser ned i senga igjen.

Jeg drar med meg Isak i fallet, eller så blir han frivillig med, jeg vet ikke helt, men han ligger ihvertfall oppå meg. Helt naken. Pikken er halvhard og presser mot låret mitt og min egen stive lengde.

"Skjønner du det nå?" gjentar han åndeløst og gnir seg mot meg.

"Er jeg _så_ heit?" hvisker jeg og presser skrittet mot hans, stønner svakt.

"Mmm. Instant boner, baby."

Isak kysser meg, under øret og i en sti ned mot kragebeinet mitt. Våte, lette kyss som sender sommerfuglene i magen ut for å fly. Så opp igjen, samme vei, helt til leppene treffer øret og han hvisker til meg.  

"Men du, har du lekt med deg selv?"

Hånda til Isak glir langs siden min, kiler meg, glir helt til han når hofta. Han sklir forsiktig av meg, men blir liggende tett inntil meg. Fører hånda sakte langs lysken til den ligger over skrittet, krummer seg over bulen og tommelen trykker lett på tuppen av lengden min.

"Du har en våt flekk på bokseren."

"Jeg… jeg… var en tur innom dusjen, bare for å se hvordan den var igjen, gjøre meg litt kjent. Og så dukket du opp på netthinna mi… naken... " Et lite stønn siver ut av meg. Kinnene mine kjennes varme, er sikkert dypt røde.

"Og så ble du våt?" spør Isak, stemmen er hes, nesten bare en hvisken.

"Mmm. Blir alltid det av å tenke på deg naken. For du er så sykt digg, så heit."

Jeg strekker hånda mi mot Isak, fomler litt, men finner til slutt hånda hans og krummer fingrene rundt håndleddet. Trekker den unna skrittet og opp mot brystet, lar den hvile på magen min. Fletter fingrene mine med hans og hvisker inn mot den myke huden hans.

“Dusjen?”

“Jah! Jeg vil at du skal _se_ meg.”

“Jeg elsker å _se_ deg.”

Isak drar meg opp av senga, tar tak i bokseren min og lar den falle til gulvet. Jeg linker fingrene mine med Isaks, følger han inn på badet og inn i dusjen.

Jeg merker ikke den kalde strålen med vann, den som alltid kommer før det blir varmt, er altfor opptatt med å _se_ Isak allerede. Fingrene glir over den myke huden, ned fra øret, langs med halsen og over det prominente brystbenet, videre langs ribbeina og ned til hoftene. Lar de hvile på kammen, kun få øyeblikk, for de _må_ bare videre.

Jeg legger hendene på baken hans, lar håndflatene krumme seg rundt rumpeballene mens fingrene borer seg inn i huden, knar forsiktig. Forteller ham hvor sexy han er. En serie med små stønn siver ut av Isaks munn mens han presser seg inntil meg, kranse armene rundt meg.

Tunga hans følger kjevebenet, opp mot øret, og han biter lett i øreflippen, suger og smaker på den sensitive huden i skjæringspunktet mellom halsen og kjeven. Sender bølger av ilinger, av lyst og kåthet gjennom hele kroppen.

Vannet treffer hodet lett, presser håret ned mot hodebunnen og renner videre, ned i ansiktet, over de lukkede øynene, over den åpne munnen og de sultne leppene, ned langs haka og nakken, nedover ryggen og brystkassa.  

“Såpa...” Stemmen min er hes, full av luft. Jeg mister kontakten med Isak et lite øyeblikk før han gir meg skumsåpa.

“Her.”

_Popp!_

Hetta spretter opp og lander på de våte flisene med et ørlite dunk. Jeg fyller hånda med såpe før jeg leter meg frem til hylla og setter den fra meg. Snur meg igjen og kranser Isak, trekker ham helt inntil meg og legger henden øverst på ryggen hans.

En maskulin og treaktig frisk og klar duft fyller dusjen. Såpa blander seg med vannet, dobler seg i volum og fingrene glir lett gjennom skummet og over skulderbladene, langs med ryggraden og helt ned til sprekken på rumpa.

Fingrene glir over sprekken, før de legger seg på rumpeballene, knar de lett som små boller. 

På vei opp igjen følger hendene ryggsøylen på nytt, fingrene presser seg inn i huden, masserer lett, små sirkelbevegelser, og jeg kjenner konturen av kroppen hans, alle muskler og bein, alle ørsmå groper og forhøyninger under fingertuppene.

“Evenbaby?”

“Mm.” Stemmen er fraværende.

"Åååh. Baby. Du er så digg, så heit."

Jeg tar et lite skritt tilbake, legger hendene på skuldrene og lar de gli nedover armene, helt til jeg når hendene til Isak. Fingrene flettes og jeg dytter ham bakover mot flisene, hever armene over hodet hans mens jeg kysser ham grådig.

Høylytte stønn blander seg med Isaks små kjærlighetserklæringer når jeg presser meg mot ham, hender mot hender, munn mot munn, overkropp mot overkropp, skritt mot skritt og pikk mot pikk.

“Evenbaby… åh… jeg elsker deg.”

“Elsker..ahh… deg og, baby.”

Jeg frir meg fra Isak et lite øyeblikk, fomler litt før jeg finner mer såpe og begynner å såpe inn overkroppen hans. Lar hendene gli over brystkassa og ned mot magen, mange små og store sirkelbevegelser med fingrene, helt til jeg når de stive hårene og roten til lengden hans.

Jeg legger hendene på rumpa til Isak igjen og kjenner musklene spenne seg mot meg. Presser meg mot ham på nytt så han kjenner hvor tent jeg er, hvor mye jeg elsker å _se_ ham, hvor vakker og sexy jeg synes han er og hvor mye jeg _elsker_ kroppen hans.  

“Ja, baby. Kom igjen. Taah... på meg. Jeg trenger… ah… deg… trenger deg nå. Please, baby.”

Isak er utålmodig, puster tungt og ber innstendig med hes og hakkete stemme. En stemme som trenger inn i meg, får det til å sitre i hele kroppen og som det er plent umulig å motstå.

I mangel på glidemiddel, bruker jeg skumsåpa vi kjøpte og fyller hånda med såpe. Fomler når jeg skal sette flaska på plass, litt vel ivrig etter å finne kuken til Isak. Jeg mister jeg grepet på flaska og den treffer flisene med et lite _dunk_.

Jeg tar tak i den stive lengden til Isak, vrir hånden forsiktig rundt roten og oppover mot skaftet og tuppen mens jeg kysser ham, grådig og slurvete. Det varme vannet blander seg med såpa, fungerer perfekt som glid og lengden glir lett i hånda mi.

Lengden hans pulserer, vokser i hånda mi og Isak stønner inn i munnen min.

“Baby. Ååh, ahh, jaaah.”

“Er det godt baby?” Jeg hvisker ordene mot øret hans.

“Jah.”

Den andre hånden fyller jeg med ballene hans og klemmer forsiktig på dem. Huden mellom ballene er spesielt følsom og jeg vet Isak digger at jeg leker med den. Jeg holder den lett mellom tommelen og pekefingeren, og beveger fingrene sakte fra undersiden av testiklene ned til kanten og så opp igjen.

Isak puster tungt og jeg kjenner brystkassa hans heve og senke seg mot min. Dype sukk og høylytte stønn blander seg med _kjære_ , _baby_ , _elskling_ og usammenhengende kjærlighetserklæringer, sender elektriske støt gjennom hele kroppen.

Jeg _elsker_ at Isak slipper alle hemninger og er så vokal, at han _alltid_ gir uttrykk for hva han føler og hva jeg gjør gjør med kroppen hans og hva han vil jeg skal gjøre. Uten ordene til Isak hadde jeg vært helt _fortapt_.

Hendene mine leker med ballene og lengden til Isak. Stønnene hans blir dypere og lenger for hver bevegelse, hvert runk. Til slutt rykker det intenst i kuken hans og han slipper ut et høyt og langtrukket stønn mens han  kommer. Hvitt kliss treffer støtvis magen hans og hånda mi. 

Plutselig kjenner jeg to myke lepper på mine. Isak kysser meg gjentatte ganger, små lette kyss, før leppene glir fra hverandre og vi mister kontakten.  

"Åååh, baby. Jeg digger deg. Så jævlig mye."

"Ja? Du digger meg?"

Jeg klarer ikke la være å smile, for Isak høres så himla glad ut. Lener meg mot ham og søker ansiktet hans med den klissete hånda mi, fomler litt før jeg finner munnen. Gnir tomlen og frukten av runket mot underleppa hans. Presser så leppene varsomt mot hans, suger og smaker, før jeg biter lett i underleppa, kjenner den varme pusten hans mot min.

Isak leker med det våte håret mitt, drar sånn deilig i det så det prikker i hodebunnen, og tvinner det rundt fingrene mens han stønner inn i munnen min.

"Mm. Sykt mye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det litt sexytime i dusjen ;-) Som seg hør og bør når man er stormende forelska og på kjærestetur. Mon tro om Isak gir noe tilbake til Even? 
> 
> Tusen takk for supre ord på forrige kapittel. Setter pris på alle kommentarer og hjerter 🧡
> 
> Ser alltid frem til å høre hva dere tenker/synes og hvordan dere opplever det jeg skriver 🧡


	8. Elsker deg, Issybaby!

Det varme vannet treffer meg så vidt på ryggen og litt på leggen. Resten av kroppen går klar av strålene. Likevel er jeg ikke kald, for å _se_ og _kjenne_ at Isak er så kåt og opphisset av ting _jeg_ gjør, høre han komme med langtrukne og høylytt stønn, gjør meg varm i _hele_ kroppen. 

Hendene til Isak beveger seg hvileløst nedover halsen min, mot skuldrene og opp mot øret igjen. 

“La meg få gjøre det godt for deg og, baby.” 

Isak venter ikke på at jeg skal si noe, bare snur meg rundt og dytter kroppen min mot de glatte og våte flisene. Presser leppene mot huden min og overøser meg med kyss langs halsen, over kragebeinet og nedover brystkassa. 

Leker med tungen og suger på den stive brystvorta mi, lenge nok til at jeg kjenner det prikker i huden, sender små og store signaler nedover brystet, gjennom magen og ned til skrittet. 

Tilslutt synker han ned, sikkert på knærne, legger hendene sine på hoftene mine og borer ansiktet i skrittet mitt, peprer meg på nytt med våte kyss over roten av lengden min, langs lysken før han lar leppene og tungespissen leke med ballene mine. Kysser og sleiker. Suger lett på testiklene som om de skulle være små sukkerfylte drops. 

Jeg biter meg hardt i leppa i et iherdig forsøk på å være stille, vil ikke at hele hotellet skal høre meg, men det blir umulig. Sukkene blir bare dypere og høyere jo mer Isak leker med ballene mine.  

Pikken får et realt rykk idet han treffer hodet med leppene sine. Jeg skyter hoftene instinktivt frem, vil at den stive kuken min skal forsvinne inn i Isaks munn og bli der. Lenge, gjerne sånn _residency-style_ som Cher har i Las Vegas. 

Det banker og prikker i hele lengden min. Tungespissen til Isak sirkler rundt tuppen, sakte og forsiktig, og jeg kjenner utålmodigheten skyter i været av de langsomme bevegelsene. Jeg griper tak i krøllene hans, drar i de og presser ham nærmere meg. 

Stemmen min er hes og insisterende.

“Baby, kom igjen da.”

Kuken min forsvinner inn i Isak og jeg kjenner jeg fyller hele munnen hans. Han omslutter roten med den ene hånden, mens den andre har et fast grep om hofta mi. Leppene hans glir over hele lengden min. 

Frem og tilbake. Frem og tilbake. Frem og tilbake. 

Det sitrer i kroppen. Stråler ut fra skrittet, opp i magen, videre oppover brystet og ut i armene, fingertuppene, ut i lårene og ned til tærne.  

Munnen min er vidåpen. Jeg puster og peser, prøver å si noe, fortelle Isak hvor sykt digg dette er, hvor mye jeg elsker å komme inn i munnen hans, men alt som kommer ut er ufullstendige setninger og høylytte stønn.

Jeg kjenner at jeg ikke holder så lenge, at jeg er helt på kanten av stupet allerede. Men jeg bryr meg ikke, vil i grunn bare komme i lange drag inn i munnen til Isak. 

“Baby… å faaah… ahh… syyyhkt diiigghhh… meee-hh-rr…. jah! jah! Jaaah.” 

Tiden stopper brått opp et øyeblikk. Hjernen kortslutter og det er umulig å fokusere på noe som helst. Alle tankene bare svømmer fritt rundt i en cocktail av dopamin, serotonin og _isaktonin._

Orgasmen skjelver gjennom meg, som en stor og lang bølge etterfulgt av mange små etterskjelv, idet jeg kommer inn i munnen til Isak. Det føles som alle synapser brenner i hjernen min på likt. 

Beina blir som gele, klarer knapt å holde meg oppe og jeg synker ned på det våte gulvet. Tungpustet og utmattet, men med et stort smil om munnen. Lykkelig. 

Isak setter seg fremfor meg, trekker meg inntil seg og jeg lener meg mot ham med ansiktet mot skuldra hans. Vannet omslutter oss igjen, treffer hodene og skuldrene våre, ryggen min, renner ned i ansiktet, øynene og over leppene. 

“Elsker deg, Issybaby.”

 

.

  


Jeg sitter i senga i bare bokseren, oppå dyna med kryssede bein, som i en lotus-stilling og like myk, avslappet og tilfreds som Buddha. Isak sitter overfor meg og leggene mine hviler mot hans. 

I fanget mitt ligger gaven til Isak og det jeg skrev til ham. Lappen er brettet i fire, og alle de tegnede hjertene (eller forsøk på tegnede hjerter) lyser forhåpentligvis mot ham. Jeg plukker opp arket med hilsenen min.

“Her.” 

Kinnene er fortsatt varme etter den lange dusjen og blowjoben Isak ga meg, men det føles som de rødnet enda litt mer nå. Isak tar tak i arket og jeg legger hendene tilbake i fanget, lar fingrene gni mot hverandre. 

“Tusen takk, baby.”

Det rasler litt i papiret, så blir det stille og jeg antar at Isak leser det jeg har skrevet til ham. Jeg holder pusten og biter meg i leppa i påvente på en reaksjon fra ham. 

 

_Isakmin,_

 

_Takk for at ikke bryr deg om det som gjør meg annerledes, men elsker meg for den jeg er og gjør meg til verdens heldigste._

_Takk for trygghet, latter og glede._

_Takk for Amsterdam._

_Jeg elsker deg_

_og oss._

_Team Isen._

_Even <3 _

 

“Even…” 

Brått kjenner jeg Isak ta tak i hendene mine, fletter fingrene våre sammen og sukker lett, forhåpentligvis glad for det jeg skrev. 

“Så fint, det du skrev. Jeg elsker team Isen jeg også.” Stemmen er lavmælt, han trykker lett på hånda mi. “Men du vet det Even, det at jeg ikke bryr meg om at du er annerledes, at du ikke ser, det er ikke et aktivt valg jeg har tatt.”

“Nei…?”

“Det var ikke noe valg i det hele tatt. Det måtte bare bli sånn. Jeg ble jo betatt av deg med en gang jeg la øynene på deg, herregud du var jo så sykt kjekk, og like etter vi startet å prate var jeg solgt. Det var liksom ingen vei tilbake.”

Et lykksalig sukk siver ut av meg og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile. Ordene til Isak er som bittesmå kuler med gjødsel til hjertet, det vokser seg stort i løpet av hundredeler og banker i dobbel hastighet.  

“Du har vel ikke glemt at jeg ikke skjønte at du var blind før vi skulle ut å røyke den jointen?”

Små, lette latterfnugg virvler opp i meg, kommer helt fra nederst i magen og spretter ut, fyller lufta mellom oss. Tanken på at Isak ikke skjønte at jeg var blind er så komisk, og får meg fortsatt til å le. 

“Hvordan kan jeg glemme det? Jeg skulle likt å sett ansiktsuttrykket ditt når det gikk opp for deg at jeg ikke kunne se.”

“Jeg så sikkert ut som en idiot. Har aldri følt meg dummere i hvert fall.” Isak ler. 

"Synes det var fint jeg. At du så _meg_ og ikke alt det andre."

"Vet du hva?"

"Nei…?"

"Jeg har tenkt på en ting. Det er jo i grunn bare tull at du ikke kan se, for du kan jo det. Bare litt annerledes, men i grunn helt perfekt. Du _ser_ meg på en helt spesiell måte, både med hendene dine og hodet. Å være sammen med deg gjør at jeg må åpne meg opp på en helt ny måte, være mer åpen om ting, snakke mer enn jeg er vant til og du gjør det så enkelt for meg."

Det svir i øynene mine og jeg svelger iherdig for at den bitte lille klumpen i halsen ikke skal vokse seg stor og sprekke. Men det nytter ikke, små salte tårer renner nedover kinnene mine. Isak er raskt ute med fingrene sine, tørker de bort med fjærlette bevegelser, som et lett, forbigående vindpust mot huden og kysser meg ømt. 

"Takk, baby. Det der… det er det fineste noen har sagt til meg. Ever liksom. Du er den eneste jeg kjenner som _alltid_ behandler meg som om jeg ser, som aldri setter begrensninger for meg. Du ser meg på en helt spesiell måte også, får meg til å tenke og føle at livet er akkurat sånn det skal være."

“Ååh, baby. Nå ble jeg glad. Det er så fint at du føler det sånn. Og du har rett, livet er akkurat sånn det skal være. Oss to, sammen.”

Gaven Isak skal få holder på å drukne i kjærlighetserklæringene vi gir hverandre. Jeg tar den opp av fanget og holder den fremfor meg, sier _denne er til deg_ og kiler han på foten med tærne mine. Isak tar imot gaven med et _takk baby_ og et lite kyss på kinnet. 

Hjertefrekvensen øker raskt. Jeg sitter spent, fikler litt med fingrene og biter meg lett på innsiden av leppa. Hører raslinger i papir. 

“Åh. Deo. Så fint. Mmm. Så godt den lukter.” Det rasler litt i papir igjen. “Oi. OI! Massasjeolje! Tusen takk, baby. Kjempefine gaver." Isak tar tak i hendene mine og klemmer dem. "Har du tenkt at...”

“Jeg skal bruke den på deg,” sier jeg ivrig med et skjevt smil, avbryter Isak midt i setningen. “I kveld om du vil. Kanskje allerede nå?”

“Åh baby, det vil jeg gjerne.”

“Tenkte på skuldra di.” Fingrene mine stryker han oppover armen til jeg når skuldra hans og klemmer forsiktig på den. “Den trenger litt TLC.”

“Den gjør det og Even-TLC er jo den beste medisinen.” 

Isak legger seg ned på senga, på magen så klart og jeg skrever over ham, planter knærne i madrassen på hver side av hoftene hans og setter meg forsiktig ned. 

Eukalyptus har en frisk, søtlig mentolduft, lukter godt og det kiler sånn deilig i nesa. Jeg klemmer ut litt olje og varmer den opp mellom håndflatene, lener meg fremover og legger hendene mine på den vonde skuldra til Isak. Fordeler oljen med fingrene mine før jeg begynner å massere ham med tomlene, først litt lett, så harder.

_Aaah. Ååh. Ah._

“Går det bra, baby?”

“Jah.” Isak mumler inn i puta.

“Du sier ifra om jeg tar i for hardt, sant?”

“Mm. Ah. Jah.”

Tomlene presser mot de stive og ømme musklene under skulderbladet og mot ryggraden. Metodisk er jeg innom alle punktene jeg tror kan ha en kobling til smerten Isak føler. Plutselig blir Isak blir stille noen få sekunder før det rykker til i skuldra og han stønner dypt inn i puta. 

Jeg stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, planter hendene i dyna og lener meg fremover, kysser Isak ømt. Mange våte, forsiktige kyss på den vonde skuldra, langs med skulderbladet og på skrå opp mot nakken. Pusten til Isak stopper litt når de myke leppene mine treffer huden bak øret, der jeg vet han _elsker_ å bli kysset. 

Jeg snuser inn lukta, en miks av bambus, sandeltre, frisk mint og Isaks egen lukt. Det kiler sånn deilig i nesa, er en helt egen rus, bedre enn både alkohol og jay, og gjør meg nesten svimmel, så godt er det.

Skarpe stønn og små ynk er byttet ut med digge, lavmælte koselyder som treffer øret mitt som lett regn på en altfor varm sommer. Jeg løfter venstrehånda, leter meg frem til ansiktet hans og lar fingrene stryke over kinnet, linjene i huden utenfor munnviken og leppene som rammer inn de synlige tennene. 

Isak smiler. 

Jeg lener meg enda en gang fremover, kysser ham og treffer midt på øret, ler litt av meg selv, prøver på nytt og treffer huden under øreflippen. Leppene flytter seg metodisk oppover bak øret, millimeter for millimeter. Hele tiden mens Isak har sunket ned i madrassen som en geleklump og sukker lavmælt, uanstrengt og tilfreds.

“Godt?” hvisker jeg inn i øret hans, lar leppene så vidt gli over øreflippen. 

“Mmm. Deilig, baby.”

“Mer massasje?”

“Gjerne det hvis du vil.”

Kroppen retter seg umiddelbart opp. Jeg leter etter flaska med olje, og når jeg endelig finner den igjen, er jeg rask med å fylle hånda med olje og varme den opp.  

Det dunster godt av oljen idet jeg smører den utover ryggen og nakken til Isak. Fingrene bores inn i nakken og jeg masserer ham med tyngde bak hver bevegelse. Idet jeg når området mellom skulderbladene, skifter jeg grep og reiser meg litt, lar tyngde presse overgangen mellom håndflate og håndledd mot de ømme musklene.  

Etter en stund blir jeg sliten og mister en del av kraften i hendene. Det blir tyngre og tyngre å massere Isak og til slutt ender jeg opp med å bare kose med ryggen hans. Lar fingrene lage ubestemmelige mønstre over den myke, varme huden. 

“Mmm. Deilig baby.” Stemmen til Isak er lav, en blanding av mumling og hvisken. 

“Sovner du baby?” spør jeg mens fortsetter å kose med ryggen hans. 

“Neeei,” mumler han, men han høres ikke helt tilstede. 

Pusten til Isak blir lettere og lettere, og overkroppen beveger seg knapt. Jeg skjønner at Isak er i ferd med å sovne og lurer litt på hvor mange klokka er, om det er tid for å legge seg eller ikke?

Jeg leser av tiden med fingrene på urskiva, ser den er snart halv ti. Det er litt tidlig å legge seg allerede nå synes jeg og bestemmer meg for å finne frem en øl til oss hver. Jeg leter meg frem til minibaren og tar ut to kalde øl. Er griseheldig og finner en opptrekker også. 

Med flaskene i den ene hånda og opptrekkeren mellom tenna, går jeg med hånda fremfor meg og små steg mot senga. Går bare butt i ett møbel på vei tilbake. Idet jeg når senga, setter jeg ølen på nattbordet. Så setter jeg meg opp i senga, ved siden av Isak og kiler han under armen. 

“Baby, du må våkne.” 

“Mmrm”

Det kommer bare noen mumlelyder fra Isak, så jeg dulter borti ham, først litt forsiktig og så litt hardere. Så merker jeg madrassen bevege seg litt og en hånd på kneet mitt. 

“Evenbaby.”

“Hei, Issy.”

“Jeg sovna visst jeg.” 

Hånda til Isak ligger fortsatt på kneet mitt og jeg legger min oppå hans og stryker den varsomt med tommelen. 

“Det går fint. Lyst på en øl?”

“Ååh, gjerne!”

“Sett deg opp da, så skal du få en, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det litt mer sexytime i dusjen 🧡 Og så fikk Even gitt brevet/gaven sin - hva synes dere om det?
> 
> Om dere har lyst å _se_ brevet Even skrev, kan du gjøre det [her](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KfO7dn7ci-G1ngNvXKRGdkf-r-V5d0-i/view?usp=sharing) :)
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. De varmet alle sammen. 
> 
> Hører gjerne hva dere synes/ tenker / føler om dette kapitlet og 🧡


	9. Blomster i sikte?

Det er lørdag og andre dag av våre fire dagers kjærestetur. Vi står like utenfor hotellet, klar for nye eventyr. I kveld skal vi se Dave Hause live på Bitterzöet, en lite konsertlokale ikke langt unna hotellet. Nå skal vi utforske mer av Amsterdam. 

Jeg klarte meg kjempefint i går. Det var jo overveldende og litt skummelt til tider, men vi tok alt i mitt tempo, stoppet opp når jeg trengte en pause. Når vi kom tilbake på hotellet i går kveld hadde jeg verken blitt påkjørt av sykkel eller havnet i en kanal, så i dag har hjertet roet seg og selvtilliten steget mange hakk. 

Isak tak i hånda mi, trekker meg inntil seg og kysser meg på munnen. Mange små kyss som sender setter fyr på hele kroppen og jeg gjengjelder hvert kyss med et i retur. 

“Klar for Blomstermarkedet?”

“Jah.” 

Smilet går fra øre til øre og jeg tripper med beina, er veldig ivrig etter å komme meg avgårde. Før vi sovnet i går fortalt Isak meg om markedet. Om alle blomstene som lukter så godt. Markedet er visst en av de aller mest velduftende severdighetene i Amsterdam og et sted som anbefales å besøke uavhengig om man kan se eller ikke.  

I tillegg huser gata der markedet ligger, to store ostebutikker der man får prøvesmake ost før man kjøper noe og alle som kjenner meg, vet at jeg  _ elsker  _ ost mer enn noe annet. 

"Husket du kartet?"

"Føkk! Det glemte jeg."

"Vil du hente det? Jeg kan vente her så lenge."

"Neida, det går bra. Jeg studerte kartet i sta. Det er dritenkelt å komme dit. Vi skal bare gå rett frem en liten stund og så krysse en kanal. Og vips så er vi der."

Stemmen til Isak er stødig, ordene danser ut av ham og han høres så sikker ut at jeg ikke protesterer. Jeg stoler jo på Isak. Og om noe skulle skje, så har vi jo kart og gps på telefonen, og det kan jo til og med  _ jeg _ bruke.  

Isak stryker borti hånda mi og jeg tar tak i armen hans. Stokken er brettet ut i full lengde og hviler lett i den andre hånda. Vi begynner å gå bortover fortauet og Isak er et halvt skritt foran meg som alltid, som et lite skjold, en som stopper i tide, før farer oppstår, og gir meg tid til å stoppe også. 

Vi går rett frem, følger den samme gata, og etter nesten ti minutter gir Isak meg beskjed om at vi skal krysse to kanaler for å komme til gata der blomstermarkedet er. Jeg stopper når Isak stopper og går når han sier det er klart. 

Etter å ha krysset broene, fortsetter vi bortover veien, langs kanalen, og Isak sier vi snart er fremme. Gangfeltet er smalt, og stokken dulter hele tiden borti en vegg, men det er greit for da trenger jeg ihvertfall ikke bekymre meg for alle syklistene eller å havne i vannet. 

Tempoet vårt er alltid rolig siden jeg ikke klarer å henge med om vi går fort, men plutselig har farten roet seg betraktelig og skrittene til Isak føles nesten litt nølende ut. 

“Går det bra baby? Du har kontroll?”

“Eh… ja da, vi er der snart. Full kontroll.” 

Den stødige stemmen fra i sta er borte og jeg blir litt bekymret for at Isak ikke vet hvor vi er, at han har ført oss i feil retning eller krysset en bro for mye. Jeg antar at alle disse kanalene ser veldig like ut. 

“Sikker?” Det oppstår en stillhet. Isak sier ikke noe, bare fortsetter å gå. Jeg klemmer til i overarmen til Isak. “Baby?”

“Mmmhm.”

“Vi er på rett vei, sant?” Det blir stille igjen og skrittene til Isak blir enda langsommere.

“Altså… jeg tror det. Eller… trodde det, men nå er jeg ikke sikker. Trodde ikke vi skulle trenge å gå så lenge.” 

Isak får oss til å stoppe. Kontakten mellom oss forsvinner og jeg tror han snur seg, for jeg kjenner sekken hans sneie borti armen min. Isak sukker tungt og jeg hører et lite  _ faen  _ etterfulgt av nok et sukk. Det blir stille noen øyeblikk, før Isak tar tak i hånda mi. 

“Vi fortsetter bortover her. Det er sikkert bare jeg som trodde det skulle være nærmere enn det faktisk er. Det må jo være langs kanalen her.”

“Okei?”

“Ja. Kom, la oss gå.”

Etter å ha gått langs kanalen i noen minutter til uten å finne blomstermarkedet, hører jeg Isaks dype sukk og lavmælt banning igjen, det blander seg med lyden av byen; bilene, menneskene og syklene. Han ber meg stoppe igjen.

“Ingen blomster i sikte?” spør jeg forsiktig. 

“Nei,” svarer han irritert. “Faen ass, hvor vanskelig skal det være å finne disse hersens blomstene a?”

"Kanskje vi skal slå på GPSen og finne fram google maps?"

"Ja, men! Jeg studerte jo kartet. Det skal jo være langs kanalen her.”

Idet jeg skal til å svare ham, ringer det i en telefon og jeg antar det er Isak sin. Isak klemmer armen min, sier det er Håkon som han skriver oppgave sammen med, og at han må ta den. Like etterpå forsvinner han inn i samtalen.

Jeg søker etter noe fast med stokken, en vegg eller noe jeg kan lene meg mot. Finner raskt en bygning like til venstre for meg og lener meg mot den mens jeg fisker telefonen opp av brystlomma på skjorta. 

Panna mi rynker seg, jeg stenger byens lyder ute og faller i dyp konsentrasjon. Fingrene glir over skjermen og jeg lytter til den mekaniske dama snakke. Etter litt knoting, er GPSen på og google maps har lokalisert hvor vi er og angitt hvor vi skal gå for å komme til blomstermarkedet. 

Like etterpå hører jeg Isak avslutter samtalen. Sekunder senere har jeg en hånd på skuldra mi og jeg er ikke i tvil om at det er Isak, for lukten av den velkjente parfymen hans finner veien til nesa mi. 

“Sorry for at det tok litt tid. Håkon hadde en del spørsmål om oppgaven og sluttet ikke å prate. Du vet hvordan han kan være.”

“Det går fint. Den oppgaven deres er jo viktig.” 

“Nå må vi bare prøve å finne ut hvor vi skal gå, jeg er jo helt lost.” Isak høres irritert og oppgitt ut, han sukker dypt. 

" Jeg vet hvor vi skal." Jeg smiler bredt og vifter med telefonen. “Google maps, baby.”

“Hvor skal vi da?” 

Jeg forteller Isak hvor jeg tror vi har gått feil og hvor vi må gå for å komme på rett spor igjen. 

“Så vi gikk for langt? Krysset en kanal for mye før vi svingte til venstre?”

“Mm, jeg tror det.”

“Men faen da, jeg studerte jo kartet grundig? Hvordan er det mulig?” 

Tonen til Isak er skarp og han avslutter spørsmålet med et langtrukket sukk. Jeg må bite meg hardt i leppa for ikke å le, for Isak høres så frustrert ut og det er jo virkelig ikke verdens undergang at han har rotet litt og vi har gått feil. 

Jeg strekker ut hånda og leter etter ham, treffer magen hans og tar tak i genseren, trekker han mot meg. Hendene flytter seg oppover brystkassa og helt opp til ansiktet. Fingrene glir over øyenbrynene i et forsøk på å rette ut furen i panna hans.

“Isak! Pust ut, det går helt fint.”

Han sukker. “Jeg vet jo det, men…” 

“Ikke noe men. Det  _ går _ bra.” 

Jeg legger fingrene på kinnene hans. Overøser han med mange små kyss. På leppene, kinnene, nesa, haka, panna. Overalt jeg kommer til. Gir meg ikke før latteren til Isak trenger gjennom lag av frustrasjon og bystøy, og når øret mitt.

“Okei. Okei. I get it.” Jeg kan ikke se det, men er overbevist om at Isak himler med øynene nå. “Men da går vi da. Du får vise vei.”

“Jeg?” spør jeg overrasket. 

“Ja, det er jo tydeligvis du som vet hvor vi skal, ikke jeg. Eller har du lyst at jeg skal ta oss lenger bort fra Blomstermarkedet enn vi er nå?” 

Isak dulter borti meg og ler. Det bruser sånn deilig inne i meg, blir sånn skikkelig glad av tilliten han viser meg, at han ikke setter noen spørsmålstegn, men blindt stoler på at jeg har funnet ut hvor vi skal og gir meg i oppgave å guide oss. 

Jeg lytter til den mekaniske stemme fra telefonen min og gir ham første veibeskrivelse, sier vi skal følge veien tilbake mot  _ Koningssluis, _ før jeg legger mobilen tilbake i brystlomma så jeg får holdt i både Isak og stokken. 

Når vi kommer til  _ Koningssluis _ , sjekker jeg telefonen igjen før jeg gir Isak en ny beskjed. Vi svinger til høyre og går over  _ Koningsplein _ , før vi svinger til høyre på nytt og inn på en vei som heter Singel. 

“Fy fader, baby!” 

Isak snur seg brått og jeg mister kontakten med armen hans. Tråkker ham på foten og mister balansen, men Isak kranser armene rundt meg og holder meg fast så jeg ikke faller. 

“Sorry, Even.”

“Det går bra. Men hva skjer?”

“Vi er her! På blomstermarkedet.”

“Ja? Vi fant det?”

" _ Du _ fant det, baby!” 

Isak presser seg inntil meg og den hvite stokken klemmes mellom oss, men ingen av oss bryr seg. For Isak høres så sinnsykt glad ut, og når han er glad er jeg også det. Sekunder etterpå treffer leppene til Isak mine. Han dytter tunga mot min, suger og smaker på den, og det føles som en serie stjerneskudd tar fyr på likt inne i meg.

“Du er bare så sykt badass altså.”

“Takk, baby.” 

“Du slutter liksom aldri å imponere meg.”

"Og du er bare helt fantastisk. Jeg er så utrolig glad for at du viser meg tillit til å gjøre sånne ting."

Før vi begynner å gå igjen, ber jeg Isak beskrive stedet for meg så jeg kan lage meg et bilde inne i hodet, og mentalt forberede meg på hvordan ting kommer til å bli.

Gata er heldigvis fri for sykkel- og biltrafikk, men Isak forteller meg at den er trang og at det er flust med mennesker vi må ta hensyn til. Jeg bestemmer meg for å ikke bruke stokken min aktivt, til det er det alt for folksomt, men kun ha den i hånda, helt inntil kroppen, så folk kan se den.

Jeg  _ ser  _ Isak og kysser ham, gir ham et langdrygt tungekyss, før vi starter å utforske markedet. Mest fordi jeg trenger å roe hodet og den spente kroppen min litt, men også litt fordi jeg har lyst og kan. 

Langs hele kanalen ligger husbåter, tett i tett, fylt med butikker som selger blomster i alle regnbuens farger, blomsterløker og suvenirer. Isak beskriver det som en  _ regnbue som har eksplodert over stedet  _ og sammenligningen får meg til å le. 

Aldri før har jeg luktet så mye, og så mange deilige lukter på en gang. Mens vi går, snuser jeg på alle blomstene mens Isak forteller meg om fargene på dem. Tulipaner, nelliker og alle de andre som verken Isak eller jeg kan navnet på.

Vi ser også på mange ulike suvenirer. Isak forteller meg hva vi kikker på og hvilke farger det har, mens jeg tar i tingene, lar dem gli mellom fingrene og kjenner på dem.  

“Isak?” Jeg klemmer på armen hans. 

“Ja?” 

“Jeg vil kjøpe med noen blomsterløker hjem til mamma. Kan du hjelpe meg å finne noen?”

“Så klart, baby. Har du tenkt på noe spesielt?”

“Hun elsker jo tulipaner da.” 

"Kom, så skal jeg vise deg."   
  


Etter å ha gått gjennom hele blomstermarkedet, både sett og luktet på alle blomstene, og kjøpt tulipanløker i alle regnbuens farger til mamma, bestemmer vi oss for å ta en pause. Jeg er tørst og Isak foreslår at vi setter oss ned og tar en øl og noe å spise, en liten snack. Puben vi finner er full av folk, men vi finner et lite bord og blir sittende ved siden av hverandre på en benk. 

Vi bestiller begge øl, tar en Grolsch etter anbefaling fra pappa, og til mat blir det et fat med diverse fritert snacks med dip, blant annet  _ bitterballen  _ og _ kaastengels,  _ typisk nederlandsk snacks og noe servitøren anbefalte. 

Mens vi venter på maten, blir vi sittende og prate om hvordan dagen har vært så langt og om konserten i kveld. Jeg lener hodet mot skuldra til Isak og legger hånda på låret hans, spriker med fingrene så de kan flettes med Isak sine. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før både mat og drikke kommer på bordet. Vi skåler i øl, sier  _ proost _ , gir hverandre et kyss på munnen, før vi tradisjonen tro sier  _ eet smakelijk  _ og ler litt, og så starter å spise. Isak guider hånda mi til fatet med mat og hjelper meg til å finne det jeg vil ha. Vi begynner begge med en kaastengel, fritert filodeig med ost inne i. 

“Åhh! Fy flate, den var digg.” Osten er varm og har smeltet, lager lange strenger når jeg prøver å bite av en bit. 

“Sinnsykt godt. Du må prøve å dyppe den i chili. Vent litt, så skal jeg hjelpe deg.”

Jeg hører entusiasmen i stemmen til Isak. Han tar tak i hånda mi, leder den mot hva jeg antar er skåla med dip og dypper oste-sticken oppi, for så å be meg smake. Chilien er søt og jeg stønner lavmælt når den blander seg med osten og treffer smaksløkene på tunga. 

“Digg?” Isak klemmer meg på låret. 

“Mm. Sykt digg.”

Før ølen er ferdig har vi spist opp all maten, og hadde det ikke vært for at vi var mette, hadde vi kjøpt mer. For dette var innmari godt.

Hodet mitt hviler mot skuldra til Isak. Vi blir sittende en liten stund og slappe av før vi ber om regninga. Har bare øyne for hverandre. Prater om løst og fast, ler og kysser litt mens fingrene hele tiden er flettet i hverandre.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dag to i Amsterdam er i gang og gutta koser seg. Å dra til Blomstermarkedet var vel en fin ide? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Takk til Pagni for ideen om å la Even finne veien med GPS og google maps når Isak surrer med gatene og blir frustrert 🙃🧡
> 
> Hører gjerne om hva dere tenker og føler 🧡


	10. Tre formaggi

Før vi bestemmer oss for å forlate Blomstermarkedet, tar vi turen innom en av ostebutikkene i nærheten. Ostebutikkene i Amsterdam er noe helt annet enn ostedisken på Meny, for her får man smake på osten før man bestemmer seg for hva man vil ha. Og det er jo helt perfekt for en osteelsker som meg.  

Det lukter himmelsk i idet vi kommer inn. Mange ulike dufter finner veien til nesa mi og jeg tripper som en liten unge på vei inn i fornøyelsespark, ivrig etter å smake på så mange oster som mulig. Isak dulter borti meg og ler.

"Du ser ut som en kid på vei inn i lekebutikken." 

“Jeg bare gleder meg sånn.” 

Jeg sukker lykksalig, lener meg mot Isak og kysser han i håret. Plutselig kjenner jeg hånda hans under genseren min, den hviler lett mot korsryggen, lager noen små, kilende bevegelser og får munnen min til å trekke opp i et smil. 

“Jeg elsker å se deg sånn.”

“Og jeg elsker deg for å fikse en sånn tur.”

"La meg beskrive butikken for deg før vi begynner å gå rundt da."

“Takk, baby.” 

"Lokalet er avlangt og forholdsvis lite, men det er utrolig mange oster her for det, både i hyller langs den ene langveggen og på bord med tre høyder midt i butikken.”

Isak tegner opp lokalet og hyllene på brystet mitt med pekefingeren min mens han snakker. Det hjelper meg masse i å lage et bilde av hvordan butikken ser ut og gjør det enklere for meg å navigere den. 

“På den andre langveggen er kassa. Ved hver type ost ligger det en liten hvit skål fylt med små smaksprøver og bak skålen står det et lite skilt med navnet på osten og prisen."

"Fett!" Jeg pakker raskt bort stokken, legger den i sekken, for jeg vil ha hånda fri til både å lukte og smake på osten. "Kan vi gå nå?" 

"Ivrig, much?" Isak ler igjen og kysser meg på kinnet.  

"Ja! Kom da! Please!" Tunga mi løper i vann, jeg er utålmodig og vil komme i gang.

"Greit, greit. Ostekjæresten min."

Isak stryker borti hånda mi og jeg tar tak i overarmen hans. Vi starter ved inngangen og jobber oss oppover den ene langveggen med ost. 

Vi jobber som et lite team inne i butikken. Isak guider hendene mine mot ostene. Mens jeg kjenner på formen og lukter på dem, gir Isak meg informasjon om hva ostene heter og koster. Til slutt gir han meg en smaksprøve og han ler av meg hver gang jeg entusiastisk ber ham om også å smake og gi sin dom. 

Jeg står med en rund liten ost i hånda. Den lukter ikke så mye og jeg må definitivt smake på den for å avgjøre om den er verdt å kjøpes. Osten legges forsiktig ned, så åpner jeg hånda og får en liten ostekube av Isak. 

Osten er forholdsvis mild, litt søt og har en nøtteaktig smak. Den smaker helt himmelsk og jeg dulter ivrig bort i armen til Isak. 

“Åååh! Herregud, Isak. Smak på denne!” 

“Okei.” 

Det oppstår en stillhet. Jeg biter meg selv i leppa, forventningsfull og spent på hva Isak synes om osten. Håper han liker den like mye som jeg gjør. Isak klemmer litt på overarmen min, signaliserer at han vil si meg noe.   

“Den var god den. Var ikke sånn veldig stram, men litt søtlig og det likte jeg.” 

“Den var helt perfekt. Hva heter den igjen?”

“Det er en Maasdammer.” 

“Jeg vil ha en sånn!” 

Jeg ber Isak plukke opp en ost til oss, vil sikre meg at jeg ikke plukker feil. Isak legger osten i kurven vår. Så går vi videre, smaker på mange flere oster. Milde og stramme oster, søte oster, oster med uvanlige smaker som pesto, trøffel, lavendel og kokosnøtt. 

Isak er supergrei og lar meg velge hvilke oster vi skal kjøpe. Jeg tar han med på råd, men om vi er uenig så tar jeg den siste avgjørelsen siden det er jeg som er osteelskeren av oss to og det er min bursdagstur. Når vi nærmer oss slutten på alle osten har jeg valgt to oster til, en gouda med trøffel og en gouda lagd av geitemelk. 

“Er det mer nå?” spør jeg. 

“Ja, vi har en siste ost her. Det er en  _ edamer _ .”  

Isak gir meg osten og den lukter nesten ingenting. Jeg får en smaksprøve og kjenner en litt salt og nøtteaktig smak treffe tunga. Det minner meg om jul, hjemmebakt brød og sylta farmor lager, og jeg må smile, for mamma pleier alltid å kjøpe en stor edamer til frokosten første juledag og når frokosten er over, er mye av osten borte. 

Edameren til Tine er god den, spesielt den som er vellagret, men den kan ikke måle seg med denne her. Osten har jo sin opprinnelse i nettopp Nederland og byen Edam. 

Jeg leter meg frem til den lille kurven Isak går og bærer på, legger osten oppi med et stort og fornøyd glis. 

“Even!” Øynene følger stemmen og jeg kikker til siden. 

“Ja? Hva er det?”

“Skal du kjøpe enda en ost?”

“Jah!”

“Men du har jo valgt tre stykker allerede.” Isak ler forsiktig og klemmer skuldra mi. 

“Og så?” Jeg ser uforstående på ham. 

“Er ikke det nok på en måte?”

“Eh… nei.” 

“Men, Even? Når skal vi klare å spise opp all den osten?” Isak høres oppgitt ut. 

“Når vi kommer hjem vel,” svarer jeg likefrem og trekker på skuldrene. 

“Vi kommer til å spise ost til alle måltider i flere uker hvis vi skal kjøpe så mye ost, baby.”

“Hva så?” Jeg smiler bredt og bekymringsløst til ham. “Du vet jeg elsker ost.”  

“Hvor lenge kommer det til å vare? Vi kommer til å bli lei ost før vi er halvveis.”

“Neida, det kommer til å gå brillefint. Jeg blir  _ aldri _ lei ost. Kom nå, la oss betale.” 

Jeg finner frem lommeboka mi i sekken og slenger sekken på ryggen igjen. Leter meg så frem til Isaks arm og klemmer den litt for å signalisere at jeg er klar til å gå. 

Isak beveger seg ikke, bare sukker lett og hadde jeg kunne  _ sett  _ ham nå, er jeg sikker på at jeg ville sett ham heve øyenbrynene og gi meg et spørrende blikk. Sekunder senere bekrefter han antagelsen min.

“Men fire oster? Serr?”

“Ja, jeg  _ må _ ha det.”

“Fordi du elsker ost.” 

Isak sukker igjen, denne gangen dypt. Jeg er riktignok ikke sikker på om det er et spørsmål eller en konstatering, men jeg kan  _ høre _ på stemmen at han himler med øynene og skjønner at han ikke er så keen på å fylle kofferten med enda en ost. 

“Ikke bare derfor da. Det er jo for din skyld også.” 

“Min skyld?” 

“Mm.”

Det oppstår en lang stillhet og jeg regner med at Isak venter på at jeg skal si noe, komme med en forklaring på hvorfor jeg gjør det er for ham. Men jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal si, for de ordene bare datt ut av meg, i et litt tafatt og særs dårlig forsøk på å få Isak til å forstå at vi faktisk  _ må _ kjøpe alle de fire ostene.

“Altså… fordi… eh… nei, altså… Bare… eh…jo!” 

Jeg sprekker opp i et stort smil, flasher tennene mine og tenker jeg må bruke litt humor og samtidig prøve å sjarmere Isak i senk. 

“Tenk når vi skal ha date hjemme i stua med levende lys, blomster og litt rolig musikk i bakgrunnen. Så skal vi lage pizza, sånn  _ quattro formaggi style _ . Det ville jo vært utrolig kjipt om vi bare hadde tre ostetyper da! Finnes ikke pizza som heter  _ tre formaggi  _ vet du.” Jeg trekker pusten, tenker jeg får smøre litt tykt på om jeg skal få han med meg. "Dessuten, om du lager pizza med bare tre oster, er jeg sikker på at du får den italienske mafiaen på nakken. Om det ikke er forbudt ved lov å lage  _ tre formaggi _ pizza, så er ikke mafiaen spes happy med det og de knerter deg for et godt ord.”

Brått begynner Isak å le, latteren triller ut av ham. Han ler sikkert av meg og den teite forklaringen min, men jeg bryr meg ikke. Klarer ikke la være å smile for jeg  _ elsker  _ den lyden. 

Latteren hans virvler opp alle sommerfuglene i magen min og sender de på øving til sommerens store oppsetning av Cirque de Soleil, før den legger seg som et mykt teppe over hjertet mitt og klemmer sånn forsiktig på det.

Jeg biter meg i leppa, ser bedende på ham. 

“Herregud, du er så uimotståelig fin og herlig når du prøver å få viljen din.”

“Sååå….?” 

“Vi tar den med på én betingelse!”

“Okei?”

“ _ Du _ skal lage den pizzaen til meg med de  _ fire _ ostene.” Det ligger en liten utfordring i stemmen til Isak. Han dytter en finger inn i brystkassa mi. “Helt alene. Jeg skal bare sitte på benken, holde deg med selskap og se på deg jobbe.”

Å lage pizza helt alene har jeg aldri gjort før, men tenker at det ikke kan være  _ så _ vanskelig. 

Det finnes jo ferdigbunn og pizzasaus på boks fra Peppes. Å rive litt ost skal jeg alltids klare. Og om jeg vil gi pizzaen en ny vri, ha løk, sopp eller pepperoni på for eksempel, så skal jeg jammen meg klare det og. 

“Deal!” 

Jeg strekker ut hånda mi og vi forsegler avtalen med et håndtrykk. Så slipper jeg taket i Isak, snur meg og skyter frem hodet med leppene snurpet sammen, ber lykkelig om et kyss. 

Plutselig kjenner jeg et hardt dunk i ryggen, etterfulgt av noen ord jeg ikke skjønner. Det rykker til i kroppen, jeg mister balansen og kysset forsvinner idet jeg kræsjer med fjeset til Isak, dunker panna mot tinningen hans og tuppen av nesa mi presses mot kinnet hans. 

Brått blir jeg oppmerksom på prat, latter, små dunk og lett summing, lyder som forsvant når Isak og jeg hadde vår lille oste-disputt. Det fester seg et bitte lite ubehag i inne i meg, en bekymring om at jeg ikke har tatt nok hensyn til de rundt meg. 

“Oi! Står jeg i veien for noen?” spør jeg og tar tak i overarmen til Isak, trekker meg mot ham i et forsøk på å ta så lite plass som mulig. 

“Nei, det er bare litt trangt akkurat her og noen klarer tydeligvis ikke å se seg for. Men det er aldri for trangt for et kyss.” 

Jeg kjenner Isaks lepper på mine. Han tar tak i underleppa mi og suger lett på den, suger det lille ubehaget ut av brystet mitt. Jeg smiler bredt og leppene glir fra hverandre. Elsker at Isak er så avslappet rundt hvem han er og aldri er redd for å vise offentlig kjærlighet.

Med litt hjelp fra Isak får jeg betalt osten min, så går vi arm i arm ut av butikken. Like utenfor stopper vi opp, for jeg må ha stokken min. Før jeg rekker å ta den frem, tar Isak tak i hånda mi og trekker meg inntil seg. Kranser armen rundt nakken min og hviler pannen sin mot min. Gnir nesen sin mot min før han gir meg noen lette kyss på munnen.

“Du, Even?”

“Mm?”

“Jeg kommer så klart til å hjelpe deg med den pizzaen hvis du trenger det altså.”

“Jeg vet det, baby.” 

Isak sier  _ aldri  _ nei til å hjelpe meg når jeg trenger det, men han er utrolig flink til å ikke spørre om han tror jeg klarer det selv. Lar det alltid være opp til meg om jeg trenger hjelp. Sånn sett er han helt fantastisk. Jeg kysser ham tilbake. 

“Men jeg tror jeg skal klare det aller meste selv. Jeg vil i hvert fall prøve det.” 

“Så bra. Jeg kan kanskje hjelpe deg med de aller vanskeligste tingene som å sette pizzaen i ovnen, sånn at du ikke brenner deg og passe på at den ikke blir for mye stekt?”

“Mm. Og så kan du sitte på benken og følge med, si ifra hvis du ser jeg gjør noe dumt eller feil.”

“Det kan jeg.”

“Sååå…? Da har vi en pizzadate når vi kommer hjem?” 

“Det har vi.”

Det bobler og bruser sånn herlig inne i meg. I magen, brystet og til og med i beina og tærne. Overalt. Akkurat sånn som når du åpner en Farrisflaske som er blitt ristet på litt for mye. Jeg klarer ikke stå stille, tripper hvileløst med beina og overøser han med kyss i hele ansiktet. 

“Jeg gleder meg allerede jeg.” 

“Det gjør jeg også, baby. Det er så gøy å sitte på kjøkkenbenken og se du jobbe, for du er så utrolig flink, får til så himla mye. Jeg blir like imponert hver gang du gjør noe, for jeg vet det er vanskelig og krevende”

"Takk. Det er fint at du ser på også, for jeg… ja… jeg blir jo litt stolt av meg selv når jeg får til noe vanskelig. Sånn som første gangen jeg stekte vafler til deg. Og da er det gøy at noen ser på."

"Herregud, så imponert jeg var da. Da bare knuste du imponeringsskalaen min big time ass. Du vet sånn sleggemaskin du slår på med gummihammer på tivoli for å måle hvor sterk du er?"

"Ehh… nei, jeg er ikke helt sikker på hva du mener, tror ikke jeg har sett en sånn før.” 

Isak forklarer meg hvordan sleggemaskinen ser ut og fungerer. Bruker brystkassa mi som tegnebrett og pekefingeren min som en slags penn. 

"Når du stekte vafler, så slo du liksom på den maskinen med slegga og så føyk den kula i været, knuste hele dritten. Jeg måtte bare finne en større, høyere maskin etter det.” 

Jeg kjenner en varme i brystkassa mi, den brer seg utover, omslutter hjertet, tar veien ned til magen og vekker alle sommerfuglene før den snur og drar opp igjen og prikker på halsen på vei opp til kinnene.

“Takk, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVAK toget ruller sakte men sikkert videre. Og der var et besøk av en nederlandsk ostebutikk unnagjort - hva synes dere?
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det er så gøy å lese hva dere synes og tenker 🧡  
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord nå også om du har noe på hjertet. Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle kommentarer. 🧡


	11. Hva om vi bare...

Klokka er ti over seks. Vi har akkurat spist middag, deilig  _ biff rendang _ , en hot og spicy gryte på en liten indonesisk restaurant, og nå gjør vi oss klar for kveldens konsert på Bitterzoet. Stemmen til Dave Hause siver ut av den bærbare høyttaleren. 

Jeg sitter på gulvet, i bare bokseren, med kofferten foran meg og merkepennen min i hånda. Skanner de grå merkelappene som er festet på innsiden av klærne mine, på let etter den hvite t-skjorta mi. 

 

_ “Stripete blå og hvit t-skjorte. 40 grader.” _

_ “Grønn t-skjorte. 40 grader.” _

_ “Hvit t-skjorte. 40 grader.” _

 

Yes! Der var den! Jeg tar med meg t-skjorta og den blå buksa mi, setter meg på sengekanten og kler på meg. 

“Isak?”

“Ja, baby?”

“Vet du hvor den nye skjorta mi er?”

“Tror den henger over en av stolene. Skal jeg finne den for deg?”

“Kan du det?” 

“Seff.”

Isak komme ut fra badet, jeg hører han går over tregulvet mens han nynner på sangen vi nettopp spilte. Ikke lenge etterpå kjenner jeg noe mykt i fanget mitt. 

“Her er skjorta di.”

“Takk.”

Jeg strekker halsen og snurper leppene sammen, ber om et kyss. Isak gir meg ikke bare ett, men en hel serie og jeg tar gladelig imot alle sammen, kan liksom aldri få nok. 

Etter å ha satt på meg skjorta går jeg inn på badet. Fire skritt fra enden av senga til jeg når badedøra. Hengslene er på høyre side og døra slår mot meg. Har vært der så mange ganger nå at jeg lett finner fram. 

Jeg leter meg frem til toalettmappa og hårvoksen. Prøver å fikse håret mitt, men vet aldri om det blir helt perfekt, så jeg roper på Isak igjen, vil at han skal hjelpe meg. Det tar ikke lang tid før han kommer. Bare få sekunder senere står han fremfor meg og plasserer en hånd på skuldra mi. 

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg?”

“Gjerne.”

Isak tar hårvoksen ut av hånda mi, jeg hører et lite dunk og så kjenner jeg fingrene hans i håret mitt. Bevegelsene er myke og behagelige mot hodebunnen. 

"Mmmm."

"Liker du det?" Isak ler.

"Ja, det er så digg når du ordner med håret mitt. Kanskje du kan gi meg en hodemassasje igjen snart?"

"Klart det, kanskje i kveld om jeg orker? Etter konserten."

Jeg nikker bekreftende og smiler, kjenner jeg gleder meg allerede og håper ingen av oss er for slitne og trøtte etter konserten. 

"Sånn! Nå ser du helt smashing ut." 

Isak kysser meg på munn og jeg gir ham et kyss i retur. Kjenner forsiktig på sveisen min med hendene og synes det virker bra. 

"Ser jeg okei ut? Er jeg klar for konsert?"

"Du ser fantastisk ut, baby. Men vent litt. Det mangler  _ én  _ ting."

Jeg blir stående, hører Isak romstere i toalettmappa. Så kjenner jeg han tar tak i hånda mi og fester noe rundt håndleddet mitt. Det må være de sorte lærreimene jeg kjøpte da jeg var på Kreta sammen med Elias og foreldrene mine da jeg var sytten. 

"Sånn! Nå er looken komplett. Du ser ut som en ung Morten Harket!"

"Okei? Er det bra?" 

Jeg vet Morten kan synge, har jo sett a-ha live, men jeg aner ikke hvordan han ser ut. Har sikkert blitt forklart det en gang, men jeg klarer ikke å hente frem noen bilder av ham nå.  

"Han var sånn posterboy når han var ung, dritpen. Like fluffy hår som deg, bare litt mørkere. Brukte ofte hvit t-skjorte og lærreimer. Alle jentene falt som fluer. Gutter og da." 

"Du høres en smule forelska ut." Jeg dytter lekent borti Isak og flirer.

"Jeg er forelska i deg jeg."

"Og jeg er forelska i deg."

Idet jeg trekker Isak inntil meg, legger han hendene ned i baklommene mine og kysser meg. Jeg mimikerer ham, men Isak har bare bokser på, så jeg smyger hendene inn under bomullsstoffet og lar de hvile mot rumpeballene hans. 

Det ulmer nede i skrittet av å kjenne huden hans mot håndflatene mine og jeg må konse skikkelig for å ikke bli hard. Lykkes svært dårlig. 

"Hva skal du ha på deg da?"

"Jeg vet ikke helt, har to bukser jeg kan velge mellom."

"Sett de på deg da, så får jeg se."

Isak går ut av badet og finner klærne sine, setter på seg den ene buksa, forklarer den er svart og kommer bort til meg igjen. Jeg legger hendene på hoftene hans, lar de gli over rumpa og nedover låra mot knærne for så å ta veien opp til skrittet. Kjenner den er litt trang og sitter godt over rumpa.

"Ha på deg denne!"

"Okei? Men jeg har jo ikke prøvd olabuksa mi?"

"Trengs ikke. Denne fremhever den digge rumpa di helt perfekt."

"Du ass… Men okei. Da blir det denne da." Isak ler lett. 

"Skulle ønske jeg kunne  _ se  _ på rumpa di hele tiden."

"Det hadde kanskje vært litt rart om du befølte rumpa mi i hele kveld?" Isak ler og kysser meg på munnen. 

"Rart ja, men veldig digg." 

Jeg sukker salig bare av tanken. Biter meg i leppa og kjenner lysten komme over meg som en tsunami. Det rykker til i kuken, kjenner den vokser og presser mot bokseren og buksestoffet  mitt. 

Jeg finner klokka mi, lar fingrene raskt gli over urskiva. Banner lavt når jeg ser at klokka nærmer seg halv sju og innser at vi snart må gå. 

"Hva er det? Har vi dårlig tid?"

Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks skuldre, holder fast i de mens jeg lener meg frem og kysser ham. Mange små kyss, i en sti oppover halsen. Hvisker inn i øret hans.

"Egentlig ikke. Jeg fikk bare så lyst å ta deg bakfra her på badet. Men  _ så _ mye tid har vi  _ ikke _ ." 

"Å fy fader, baby.” Jeg hører Isak raskt trekker pusten. “Sikker? Hva er klokka da?"

"Snart halv sju og vi må dra om ti minutter." 

"Fuck." 

Det blir stille et lite øyeblikk og jeg forestiller meg Isak står med sammensnurpet munn og teller på knappene, vurderer hva vi har tid til. 

“Er du hard?”

“Ja.” 

Smilet er skjevt og jeg nikker bekreftende. Det er jo ikke noe vits i å nekte, for om han tar en sveip over skrittet mitt med blikket sitt, kan han ikke unngå å se bulen i buksa mi, den kjennes ihvertfall veldig prominent ut, og begge vet jo utmerket godt at jeg ikke har en banan i lomma. 

“Jeg og. Hva om vi bare...” Isak drar av meg skjorta, legger så hånda på bukselinningen min og jeg gisper idet han begynner å kneppe opp buksa mi. “...tar en kjapp en.” 

Med et lite rykk ligger både bokser og bukse rundt knærne mine, og pikken spretter opp. Står sikkert rett opp og luter litt mot høyre som den pleier når jeg er hard. 

Jeg søker meg frem til Isaks hofter og linninga på buksa hans. Fomler med fingrene, alt for ivrig og tent, men får til slutt åpnet knappen og dratt ned glidelåsen. I en rask, sammenhengende bevegelse trekker jeg ned både bokser og bukse. 

Isak dytter meg bortover gulvet og mot den flislagte veggen. Jeg mister balansen og faller bakover. Stønner og ler, deiser inn i veggen mens Isak presses mot meg. Hendene mine smyger seg under t-skjorta hans, jeg løfter den opp samtidig som han løfter min. Lar fingrene  _ se  _ Isak, se ribbeina, magen, hoftene, rumpa.

Vi gnir pikkene mot hverandre som to kåte tenåringer, puster og peser, ler og kysser. Det er herlig og desperat, ukontrollert og slurvete. Helt uten finesse, men jeg bryr meg ikke. Vil i grunn bare kjenne orgasmen bølge gjennom meg, intenst og deilig, og komme samtidig som Isak. 

“Åh. Åh. Åh. Babyyy.” 

“Jah. Åh! Aaah! Jah. E-e-even.”

Pusten blir mer og mer overfladisk. Jeg dytter meg enda nærmere Isak, roterer hoftepartiet og skrittet mot den steinharde kuken hans. Mange repeterende bevegelser mens hendene vandrer hvileløst opp og ned overkroppen hans og vi kysser. Det prikker og kiler i hele kroppen. Musklene i magen trekker seg sammen, sender ilinger ned til beina og pikken. 

Brått stopper Isaks bevegelser og i noen få øyeblikk blir han helt stille. Så hører jeg et langtrukket stønn, det vibrerer i brystet mitt, og kjenner noe klissete treffe magen min.

Lyden av Isak som kommer, trenger seg inn i meg og setter fyr på hele meg, sender meg over kanten av stupet. Hodet hviler mot skuldra hans og med lukkede øyne og halvåpen munn, kommer jeg, raskt og hardt. Presser leppene mot halsen til Isak og stønner høylytt.

"Isaaak-ahhh. Åh! Åh! Åhhh! Åh!"

Tungpustet løfter jeg hodet, kranser armene rundt nakken hans mens pannene våre linkes. Jeg åpner øynene og  _ ser  _ på ham, håper jeg klarer å fange blikket hans.

“Fy faen, det der var digg.”

“Ja, herregud, Even. Så jævlig digg.”

Jeg finner ansiktet til Isak, lar fingrene gli over leppene mot munnvikene og bortover kinnet mot øret. Kjenner smilet hans, det er stort, tar opp nesten hele ansiktet og får meg til å smile også. Sånn skikkelig og altoppslukende. 

Jeg ser sikkert ut som en tulling, med hvitt kliss på magen, buksa rundt knærne og utstyret hengende ute, men jeg driter i det, for jeg er bare så sinnsykt glad og forelska. Forelska i Isak, i byen vi er i, i øyeblikket, i oss.  

Vi deler leende noen små, raske kyss, før Isak finner en klut og vasker oss fri fra alt kliss. Jeg drar opp bokseren og legger utstyret på plass. Med buksa halvveis over rumpa, kjenner jeg fingrene til Isak rundt håndleddet mitt. 

“Å fuck. Du har sæd på t-skjorta.” 

"Fuck indeed."

Isak gliser og jeg slipper tak i buksa så den rynker seg rundt låra igjen, lukker øynene og rister leende på hodet. Kjenner det boble inne i meg, sånn kriblende og herlig. Dette er så komisk og en smule ekkelt, men samtidig veldig  _ hot _ . 

“Klarer du å få det bort? Eller må jeg skifte?”

“Neida, jeg bare tørker det av med kluten og så stapper du t-skjorta ned i buksa. Voila! Så er flekken borte. Ute av syne, ute av...”

Ordene til Isak drukner i latteren min. Den bølger ut av meg, jeg ler med hele meg og mister nesten balansen igjen. 

“Mulig den er ute av syne, men den er definitivt ikke ute av sinn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hadde tenkt å la Isak og Even dra på konsert i dette kapitlet, men noen ganger gjør karakterene mine noe annet enn det som er planlagt. En liten kjappis på badet ble tydeligvis veldig viktig 😉
> 
> Den merkepennen Even bruker finnes, heter Penny Talks og er helt genial. Du kan få merkelapper som er beregnet på klær og tåler vask og merkelapper som festes på alle mulig andr ting. Du leser inn en selvvalgt melding og linker den til et nummer / merkelapp og når du skanner merkelappen, hører du beskjeden du har lest inn. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir hoppende glad om du legger igjen en liten kommentar på dette kapitlet også 🧡


	12. Rock'n'roll

Klubben er liten, har kun plass til tre hundre og femti personer. Høyt oppe på den ene langveggen er det store fargerike veggmalerier i glass og til tross for at nakne damer er avbildet på tavlene, forteller Isak meg at han får assosiasjoner til kirker.

Til tross for kjappisen på badet i sta som gjorde oss ti minutter for sene, er vi fortsatt tidlig ute. Og det er bra, for vi vil sikre oss bra plass. Det er best å stå helt fremme ved scenen, for da har jeg ingen foran meg jeg må forholde meg til. 

Det er nesten ikke kommet folk, så vi får en fin plass litt til siden for midten foran den lille scenen. Jeg setter meg forsiktig ned og lener meg mot scenekanten, venter på at Isak skal komme tilbake med øl til oss. Det er lett summing i lokalet, det klirrer i glass og fra høyttalerne spilles det noe rock jeg ikke kjenner så godt til. 

"Evenbaby?" Jeg følger stemmen med hodet og kikker opp. 

"Isak?

"Ja, baby. Jeg er tilbake med ølen."

Isak setter seg ved siden av meg, dulter borti kneet mitt og gir meg ølen min. Vi skåler, sier _proost_ og tar en slurk. Høyrehånda hviler på låret til Isak. Han ville aldri funnet på å stikke av uten å si i fra til meg, men det er likevel trygt og godt å føle ham, vite at han er der. 

Stokken min ligger sammenbrettet i fanget mitt. Vi har avtalt at Isak skal ta vare på den mens konserten pågår, sånn at jeg kan _ha hendene frie og rocke så mye jeg vil_ , som Isak så fint sa det.

Vi skravler om alt mulig rart mens vi venter på at konserten skal starte og jeg hører klubben litt etter litt fylles opp med folk, prat og latter. Det er første gang jeg skal se Dave Hause live og jeg er spent på hvordan det vil bli. Jeg har jo hørt livesnutter på youtube, og det har vært veldig bra, men selv om jeg ikke kan se er det jo noe eget å oppleve det selv. 

“Gleder du deg, baby?”

“Kjempemasse. Herregud, tenk at jeg skal få se han og bandet live. Det hadde jeg ikke trodd. Jeg håper at han spiller Divine Lorraine.”

"Er det favoritten din?"

"Det er en av de beste."

“Jeg er enig da, den er fin.”    


Isak forteller meg at konsertlokalet har begynt å fylle seg godt opp. Jeg merker at noen står ved siden av meg, har hørt en damestemme og liksom kjent nærværet av noen en stund nå. Jeg dulter borti henne, sier unnskyld for å komme i kontakt

“Hva?” spør hun. 

“Unnskyld, men jeg vil bare si i fra at jeg er blind og kanskje kommer til å ufrivillig dulte borti deg i løpet av konserten, kanskje tråkke deg på foten også om jeg blir litt ivrig. Ville bare si ifra så du ikke tror jeg er helt bajas eller drita.”

“Åh! Er du blind?” Hun høres overrasket ut. 

“Ja.” Jeg smiler til henne og gir henne et skuldertrekk, prøver å ufarliggjøre det hele, for det er jo ikke noe stor greie at jeg ikke ser. Vil jo bare gi henne en heads up. 

“Kult! Eller… nei… jeg mener… eh... kult at du er på konsert da.” 

“Ja, konsert er kult.” 

Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd på skuldra mi.

“Jeg heter Mieke. Jeg er seende og kan også komme til å dulte borti deg eller tråkke deg på foten.” Hun klemmer skuldra mi, så ler vi begge to og jeg kjenner at vi ikke er så forskjellige i grunn.  

“Hei, jeg er Even.”

“Her alene?” 

“Nei.” 

Jeg rister på hodet, tar et forsiktig steg bakover og søker etter hånda til Isak. Famler litt, men finner den til slutt. Tar den opp til ansiktet og kysser den lett med et stort smil om munnen. Stolt over å kunne introdusere Isak som kjæresten min. 

“Dette er kjæresten min, Isak.”  

Mieke og Isak hilser på hverandre. Jeg forteller henne vi kommer fra Norge, er på kjærestetur til Amsterdam for å se Dave Hause. Mieke synes det er gøy at vi har kommet helt fra Norge, men ler lettere sjokkert når vi forteller vi ikke har sett ham før. Selv er hun blodfan og har vært på femten konserter. 

Vi blir stående å prate en liten stund før hun slutter seg til flokken sin igjen. Det var veldig hyggelig å snakke med henne, men det er ikke alltid så lett å delta i en samtale med flere folk samtidig, ihvertfall ikke inne i et bråkete konsertlokale, så jeg er glad det bare er Isak og meg igjen.   


Plutselig står jubelen i taket. En arm treffer meg i ryggen, _Dave_ skrikes høyt gjentatte ganger i nærheten av meg og jeg skjønner at bandet kommer ut på scenen. 

Pulserende trommer vibrerer i brystkassa og gitarer, det høres ut som flere, fyller konsertlokalet sammen med hoiing og sang. 

Stemningen står i taket fra første riff. De raske rockesangene kommer som perler på en snor. Det kribler i hele kroppen, som om jeg er i en slags eufori. Jeg tramper i takt med rytmen, veiver med hendene i været og synger med der jeg kan teksten. 

De tar det ned et hakk med den femte sangen. Ansiktet mitt sprekker opp i et gedigent smil når låta starter og jeg skjønner at det faktisk er _Divine Lorraine_ som kommer. En arm smyger seg rundt midjen min og ned i baklomma på jeansen min. Idet jeg snur meg, kysser Isak meg på munnen. 

“Sangen din jo!”

“Jaaaa!”

Jeg jubler høylytt og kjenner det bruse inne i meg. Vi svaier i takt til den rolige rytmen og jeg synger for full hals, mens Isak kysser meg gjentatte ganger på kinnet. Vokalistens stemme er som balsam for sjelen og jeg nyter hvert eneste sekund.

Når sangen slutter fortsetter bandet i samme spor, spiller et knippe forholdsvis rolige sanger, før de skrur opp både volum og tempo igjen. 

“Let’s party you dirty fuckers!” 

Trommisen hamrer løs på trommene, nådeløst og energisk, og gitarene fyller ørene mine de herligste riff. 

Hitene kommer en etter en og jeg mister alle hemninger, klarer ikke stå stille. Jeg danser med hele kroppen, ser sikkert ut om en full blekksprut og tenker i en brøkdel av et sekund at det er godt jeg ikke kan se meg selv. Kræsjer med både Isak og Mieke, men ingen av de bryr seg heldigvis. 

Mieke tar bare tak i hånda mi, ler og synger sammen med meg, mens Isak lar meg holde på og kysser meg fra sans og samling mellom hver sang. 

Godt over en time ut i konserten stilner musikken og jeg skjønner at vi nærmer oss slutten, at ekstranummeret er rett rundt hjørnet. Det er varmt, jeg tror jeg har en lyskaster på meg for t-skjorta er unormalt våt på ryggen og tyngdekraften har tatt knekken på håret mitt, det ligger klistret ned i panna mi. 

Armen min kranses rundt nakken til Isak og jeg hviler hodet mot skuldra mens jeg smilende borer ansiktet inn i den svette halsen. Snuser inn lukten av ham, kjenner den beruser meg. 

“Fornøyd så langt?” Isak stryker bort hår fra panna mi.

“Det er så vanvittig bra. Skulle ønske de kunne spille i en time til.”

“Det er bra trøkk her.”

“Mm. Veldig. Synes du det er bra da?” Jeg koser med brystet hans, lar fingrene gli over bomullsstoffet i t-skjorta mot halsen og opp til øret hans. 

“Det er bra, veldig gøy å se at du koser deg, at du er så entusiastisk. Og… eh… han vokalisten er jo ganske så fin å se på da.” 

Isak ler. Jeg kikker brått opp mot ham, tror jeg ser på ham, sperrer øynene opp og gaper, later som om jeg er sjokkert og fornærma over at han kikker på vokalisten på den måten. 

“Så mens jeg danser og synger, så driver du å sikler på Dave Hause?” 

“Han er kjekk da.” 

“Jasså…. må jeg bli gråhåra og dekke armene og brystkassa med tatoveringer akkurat som ham for at du skal fortsette å se på meg?”

“Overhodet ikke baby, du er fortsatt finest og kjekkest.” 

“Er jeg?”

Jeg skyter haka og munnen frem, ber om et kyss, og Isak er ikke sen å be, gir meg et ømt og lidenskapelig kyss som sender vibrasjoner gjennom hele kroppen. 

“Alltid finest og kjekkest, baby.” 

Konserten avsluttes med et stort _bang_ . _Dirty Fucker_ setter for alvor i gang festen. Isak linker armen sin med min og vi hopper opp og ned, kræsjer med hverandre, ler og synger om hverandre. Mulig jeg kræsjer i noen andre også eller så kræsjer de i meg, gudene må vite, men det virker som alle er _for_ ekstatiske til å bry seg. 

Så kommeR kjempehiten _C’mon Kid._ Den dundrer ut av høyttalerne og får _alle_ til å synge med på refrenget. Dave Hause berømmer oss når sangen er ferdig, sier vi er _the greatest fuckin' audience on this tour_ , til vil vill jubel fra alle. Konserten avsluttes med We _Could Be Kings._ Klubben eksploderer når den velkjente gitaren og trommene starter, og når sangen er ferdig er jeg så svett og sliten at jeg ikke orker noe annet enn å lene meg mot Isak. 

“Takk for oss Amsterdam. Dere har vært verdens beste publikum. Vi elsker dere og vi sees igjen.”

Vi blir stående ved scenen en liten stund etter at konserten er ferdig, vil vente med å gå til det blir litt mindre folk som ska ut. Isak gir meg stokken min, jeg bretter den ut i full lengde så jeg har den klar til vi kommer ut. 

“Even, Even!” Isak dulter borti meg. 

“Hva er det?” spør jeg. 

“Jeg ser Dave Hause. Han sitter borte ved merchendisen, oppå et bord.”

“Shit! Gjør han?” 

“Ja! Skal vi gå bort? Du må jo kjøpe deg en t-skjorte. Kanskje du får hilst på ham i samme slengen?”

“Hilse? Eh.. off nei… kan vel ikke det da?” Jeg biter meg i leppa og sukker. 

“Klart du kan! Han snakker med en fyr nå.”

“Eh… nei… jeg vil ikke...”  Jeg rister frenetisk på hodet. 

“Joda, kom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De rakk konserten - heldigvis - for det ble jo en kjempekonsert. Men tør Even å møte Dave? Sånne "kjendis-møter" kan jo være litt skumle, det vet jeg alt om. Bør han hoppe i det eller la være? 
> 
> Dave Hause _er_ fantastisk. Har selv sett ham på Bitterzoet i Amsterdam en gang og det var magisk! Rolling Stones sier at Hause er blitt ekspert på å blande introspektiv, ofte edgy, amerikana lyrikk med de mest uimoståelige pop-rock hooks og jeg kan si meg hjertens enig. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel 🧡 Ser gjerne noen ord på dette kapitlet også 🧡


	13. Stjerneskudd i natten

Isak plasserer hånda mi på overarmen sin. I ren automatikk griper jeg tak i den, selv om jeg langt ifra er klar til til å gå, ihvertfall ikke mentalt. Isak begynner å bevege seg bortover gulvet, sakte og forsiktig som alltid, og jeg følger etter ham.  

Hjertet begynner å slå fort og svette bryter ut i håndflatene mine. En hær av nervøse bier koloniserer magen min og kjører salto på salto der nede. Jeg biter meg hardt i leppa, kjenner jeg ikke er klar for å møte ham. 

“Isak!” Jeg klemmer hardt i armen hans, får han til å stoppe. 

“Hva er det baby?”

“Det går ikke.”

“Går ikke?”

“Jeg aner jo ikke hva jeg skal si til ham.”

“Bare fortell ham hvor bra konserten var da vel.”

“Ja, men….”

“Du kan ikke la en sånn sjanse gå fra deg. Jeg er jo der, hjelper deg med å få kontakt med han. Dette fikser du, baby. Du er jo alltid så badass.” 

“Men… se på meg da. Håret er sikkert en katastrofe og jeg er jo dritsvett og ekkel.”

Jeg merker Isak snur seg, for jeg mister kontakten med han et øyeblikk. Så kjenner jeg hendene hans på kinnene mine, tomlene hans stryker meg varsomt, små repeterende bevegelser. 

“Even. Om du er litt svett, hva tror du han er? Han har holdt en konsert i nesten en og en halv time under varme lyskastere.”

“Øh… nei, jeg vet ikke jeg.”

“Han er sikkert like svett som deg, om ikke enda verre. Og jeg tror ikke han bryr seg om håret ditt eller hva tror du?”

“Neeei…” 

Jeg biter meg på innsiden av leppa og senker hodet, kjenner kinnene mine blir varme, rødner sikkert. Han bryr seg kanskje ikke, men det er ikke så gøy å ikke vite, ha kontroll på hvordan man ser ut hvis man skal møte folk man ikke kjenner, ihvertfall så kjente folk som ham. 

Isaks hånd legger seg forsiktig på haka mi. Han hever hodet mitt og gir meg et kyss på kinnet. 

“Men jeg kan rette på håret ditt, så det ser fint ut.” 

“Okei.”

Jeg nikker og puster ut, tungt. Hånda mi knuger på stokken min. Isak grer håret mitt med fingrene sine, for så å dandere det, omtrent sånn som han alltid gjør når han hjelper meg å style det på badet hjemme eller som på hotellet i sta. 

Isak gjør seg ferdig, sier jeg ser sexy ut, ser fortsatt som en ung utgave av Morten Harket, og jeg ler av ham, nekter for å være det. Men han bare gjentar ordene, legger til at jeg _alltid_ er sexy når jeg er svett og håret er vått. 

Jeg kysser ham, prøver iherdig å kvitte meg med horden av nerver som har tatt bolig inne i meg, men lykkes svært dårlig. 

“Klar?”

“Nei.” Jeg rister på hodet, men linker hånda mi med armen hans for det. For jeg vet jo innerst inne at Isak har rett, jeg vil angre om jeg lar denne sjansen gå fra meg. ” Men la oss gå.”

Hjertet hamrer og pulsen er oppe i to hundre hele veien bort til merchandise. Det er umulig å konsentrere seg om hva slags t-skjorte jeg skal kjøpe når Isak forklarer meg hvordan de ser ut, tenker bare på at Dave Hause sitter et sted like bortenfor meg, så jeg ber bare han velge en for meg.

Det er kun mulig å betale med cash så jeg bruker resten av pengene jeg fikk av mormor. Idet jeg har fått veksel og t-skjorta mi, linker jeg hånda med Isaks arm igjen. Isak hvisker til meg at det står noen gutter foran dem som hilser på Dave nå, så vi må vente litt. 

Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert. Jeg angrer på at jeg bestemte meg for å ikke bruke solbrillene i kveld. Det var så klart greit å ikke ha dem på under konserten, men jeg skulle så gjerne ønske jeg hadde dem nå, da kunne jeg gjemt øynene mine bak dem og sluppet å bekymre meg for hvor jeg skal se. 

Plutselig ber Isak meg følge ham og jeg går litt bak ham, tar små steg fremover. Brått slår han over på engelsk og jeg skjønner at det ikke er meg han snakker med, men kanskje Dave Hause? 

“Hei!”

“Hey!”

“Veldig bra konsert i kveld.”

“Takk!”

“Kjæresten min vil veldig gjerne hilse på deg, men han ser ikke så jeg vil bare hjelpe ham litt. Er det okei?”

“Så klart!” 

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og lar fingrene våre flettes, sier noe til meg tror jeg, men jeg får ikke med meg hva. Hjertet banker så hardt at det føles som brystkassa skal sprenges i fillebiter. Jeg biter meg på innsiden av leppa, prøver å smile, men det blir bare sånn halvveis. For jeg aner ikke hvor jeg skal se, lurer på om jeg ser på Dave nå eller ikke. 

Idet jeg skjønner at jeg må si noe, kjenner jeg en hånd på skuldra mi samtidig som noen begynner noen å prate. 

“Hey, du!” 

Stemmen er mørk og engelsken er perfekt. Jeg skjønner raskt at det er Dave som snakker, kanskje det er hans hånd på skuldra mi også? Jeg prøver å følge stemmen og med øynene og snur hodet mitt litt i den retningen jeg tror han sitter. 

“Hei.” Jeg smiler nervøst mens jeg fikler med stokken min. “F-fantastisk konsert i kveld.” 

“Takk! Rått at du kom.” 

“Eh… takk. Vi er fra Norge, kom hit for å, å, å se deg.”

“Så kult!”

“T-t-takk for at du spilte Divine Lorraine. Det er en av mine favoritter.”

“Bare hyggelig!” 

“Kanskje jeg kan ta et bilde av dere sammen, vil det være OK? Sånn at vi har bevis for at vi faktisk har møtt deg. Vennene våre vil sikkert ikke tro oss uten et bilde. Ihvertfall ikke deg som ikke ser, Even.” 

Isak kaster seg inn i den lille samtalen vår. Han dulter så vidt borti meg, ler, og jeg klarer ikke la være å le selv. En nervøs latter triller ut av meg og jeg hører Dave også le, en avdempet latter. 

“Så klart!” 

Før jeg får sagt noe, hvisker Isak til meg at jeg skal snu meg rundt og idet jeg har snudd meg kjenner jeg en hånd som hviler på skuldra mi. Brått mister beina mine mister all kraft, de føles som overkokt spaghetti og det vanskelig å holde seg oppreist.

Jeg smiler bredt, ser sikkert ut som en tulling, men klarer ikke la være. For _Dave fuckings Hause_ står ved siden av meg med armen rundt nakken min og Isak tar bilder av oss. Det er helt surrealistisk og så sinnsykt kult at jeg ikke har ord for det. 

Isak roper ut noe direksjoner sånn at jeg ser mot ham når bildet blir tatt. Kaller meg faktisk baby foran Dave og jeg dør litt inne i meg, for det er litt flaut. Men jeg er i grunn mest stolt. Når bildene er tatt, sier vi sier tusen takk for det og for at han tok seg tid til å si hei. Dave sier _bare hyggelig_ og takker for at vi kom.  

Idet vi kommer ut kjenner jeg lett regn treffe kinnet mitt, men jeg bryr meg ikke for jeg er så sinnsykt glad og oppglødd. Hele kroppen dirrer og jeg har vanskelig for å stå stille. 

“Fy faen, baby! Jeg elsker deg! Så vanvittig mye!

“Var det gøy å få hilst på ham?”

“Herregud! Så sykt kult!”

“Ja, ikke sant? Du angrer vel ikke nå?”

“Nei, overhodet ikke. Takk for at du overtalte meg.” 

“Bare hyggelig, baby.”

“Ble bildet bra? Vi må poste det på insta med en gang.”

“Skal vi se…” 

Jeg står spent og venter på dommen fra Isak, tripper utålmodig med føttene. Håper inderlig det ble ett bildet der jeg ikke ser helt dust ut ihvertfall. Sekundene det tar før Isak har sett gjennom bildene føles som minutter. 

“Jeg tok jo en serie med bilder.” Isak stopper opp, sukker dypt. “Det er litt leit å måtte si det, men...” 

“Hva da? Ble de ikke bra? Ser jeg helt teit ut? Off… ikke si jeg ser helt dust ut?”

“Dave er dessverre kjekkere enn deg.”

“Åååh! Dust!” 

Jeg dytter lekent til ham og himler med øynene. Isak ler hjertelig mens han kranser armene rundt meg og trekker meg inntil seg. Hendene forsvinner inn i håret mitt og han drar sånn deilig i det. Han lener seg mot meg, lar pannene våre møtes og senker stemmen, lar ordene være lavmælte, nesten bare en hvisken. 

“Jeg bare kødder! Dave har ikke en sjanse baby. Greit nok, han er pen og er en rocker. Men det hjelper liksom ikke, for han vil aldri bli like kjekk og badass som deg.” 

Jeg lener meg fremover for å kysse ham og treffer for en gangs skyld blink på første forsøk, planter leppene mine midt på hans. Åpner munnen litt og tar tak i underleppa hans, suger og smaker. Isaks tunge glir mellom leppene mine og møter tunga mi. 

Isaktoninen inne i meg eksploderer og kysset får meg til å tenke på glitrende lys og alle regnbuens farger. Jeg har sett det før, den gang jeg var barn og hadde deler av synet intakt. Jeg _ser_ det også nå, bare litt _annerledes_ , midt i en gate i Amsterdam mens jeg kysser Isak. 

Det er som hundre fargerike stjerneskudd tar fyr på likt og lyser i natten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er vel ikke så rart Even egentlig ikke turte møte Dave Hause eller hva? Jeg er veldig glad Isak overtalte ham, er ikke dere? 🧡 Og det gikk jo bra, synes dere ikke? 
> 
> Det gikk i hvertfall mye bedre enn da jeg møtte ham. For jeg har sett Dave Hause på Bitterzoet i Amsterdam og fikk mulighet til å hilse på ham etter konserten. Jeg kjøpte t-skjorte, så møtte jeg blikket hans (han er utrolig pen/kjekk!!!). Jeg sa _great concert_ , så tok han meg i hånda og da kortslutta det i topplokket. Fikk ikke frem et eneste ord til og måtte bare gå 😆😂
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel, er veldig spent på hva dere synes om dette 🧡


	14. Tusen sommerfugler i magen

Klokka er litt over elleve og kvelden er ennå ung som mamma alltid pleier å si. Selv om jeg er sliten, bestemmer vi oss for å finne en ny bar, ta en øl og skravle litt før vi går tilbake til hotellet. Eskild mente vi burde dra innom en homsebar når vi først var i Amsterdam, anbefalte utestedet Prik, og det er dit vi er på vei nå. 

Baren er lokalisert i samme gate som Bitterzoet og det skal ta i underkant av fem minutter å gå dit forteller google maps oss, men med min fart bruker vi kanskje åtte.

Gata er rolig og lite trafikkert ifølge Isak. Noen syklister her og der, og litt feststemte folk, men langt ifra like mange som i handlegata Kalverstraat og på Blomstermarkedet tidligere i dag. 

Regndråpene jeg nettopp kjente ser ut til å være alt som kommer, for nå har det sluttet å regne. Vi begynner å gå og faller begge i stillhet. Stokken min treffer asfalten med jevne, repeterende slag. 

_Dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk._

Jeg tenker på Isak, på kyssene vi nettopp delte, på alt som har gått bra i dag, på ølen vi skal drikke, på sommerfuglene i magen, på at det kanskje, kanskje, om jeg er heldig, kan bli akkurat sånn her, så fint og herlig resten av livet. 

Tanken får hjerte til å dunke ekstra hardt og det kryper frem et smil i fjeset mitt. Jeg antar det ikke er lenge til vi er fremme, men jeg klarer ikke la være. Klemmer armen til Isak og ber han stoppe.

“Hva er det?”

“Jeg vil bare gi deg en klem.”

“En klem?”

“Mm. Er det greit å stoppe her?” 

Jeg merker Isak snu seg, for jeg mister kontakten med armen hans. Sekunder senere kjenner jeg tyngden av hånda hans mot armen min, han stryker meg forsiktig på overarmen, klemmer litt.  

“Det går fint.”

Jeg bretter stokken min raskt sammen, vet den ellers vil være i veien, og finner Isak med hendene mine. Tar et skritt fremover og kranser armene rundt ham og legger kinnet mitt inntil hans. Snakker lavmælt mot øret hans.

“Jeg er bare så innmari glad akkurat nå. At vi to er her, har vært på konsert og skal drikke mer øl. Det er så himla fint.”

“Ååh. Even. Jeg blir så glad når du sier sånt." 

“Jeg kjenner det i både magen og brystet. Det føles… ehh… ja… som tusen sommerfugler flyr rundt inne i meg liksom. Og… og…. det er kanskje litt teit… off… men jeg fikk jeg bare så lyst å gi deg en klem.”

"Du!" Isak trekker seg ut av klemmen og legger fingrene sine på kinnene mine, stryker meg varsomt med tomlene. "Det er aldri teit å klemme."

"Nei?"

"Nei, aldri!"

Isak drar meg inn i favnen sin igjen, klemmer meg mykt og godt, stryker meg oppover ryggen med florlette bevegelser. Forteller meg at han føler det samme, at han går rundt i en konstant lykkerus og lurer på om han snart skal våkne og innse at alt bare har vært en drøm. 

Vi blir stående kinn mot kinn og hviske kjærlighetserklæringer til hverandre, helt til Isak blir utålmodig og vil videre. 

"Kan vi gå nå? Er øltørst." Isak ler og kysser meg på halsen.

"Du ass, ølhunden min. Alltid øltørst." Jeg sukker lett og himler med øynene. 

"Voff! Voff!" 

Isak borer nesa inn i huden min, snuser på meg og lar tungespissen leke med halsen min. Puster og peser. Jeg er ikke sikker, men tror Isak prøver å etterape en hund eller noe.

Det kiler, prikker i huden og jeg klarer verken stå stille eller la være å le. Leende ber jeg ham stoppe, prøver samtidig å vri meg unna meg ham, men han holder meg fast. Spinner videre på den _hundegreia_ og sleiker meg oppover halsen mot øret som en superhappy valp, får meg til å snappe etter pusten. 

"Okei. Okei. Vi kan gå nå."

"Bra! For jeg holder på å tørste ihjel."

"Særlig." 

Jeg _ser_ Isaks smil under fingrene mine. Et stort smil som tar opp hele ansiktet. 

"Kan jeg bare ta et bilde av oss først? Vil poste på Insta og vise hvor fint jeg har det nå."

"Seff."

Jeg finner frem telefonen fra lomma på skjorta, åpner den og leter opp kamera med hjelp av _siri_. Isak hjelper meg med å snu kameraet og sette på blitzen, og dirigerer hånda mi så begge blir med på bildet.

Det blir ikke bare ett bilde, men en hel serie. Vi smiler og ler, jeg kysser ham på kinnet og lager til slutt noen morsomme grimaser, blunker og geiper mot kamera. Isak velger ut fire ulike bilder og poster de på instagram kontoen min med tittelen _forelska tullinger på tur 💖👬🤪_.

 

.

 

Lett summing, latter og passe høy techno-musikk treffer øret mitt idet vi kommer inn i baren. Isak stopper opp like innenfor døra.

“Mye folk her? spør jeg og klemmer armen hans. 

“Ja. Det virker nesten som det er fullt.”

“Kan ikke du gå å se om du finner et sted vi kan sitte, så kan jeg stå et eller annet sted og vente i mens.”

“Okei, baby.” 

Vi går bort til enden av baren og jeg stiller meg inntil den med stokken godt synlig foran meg, så folk skal se at jeg ikke ser. Mens Isak går blir jeg stående og lytte til musikken og fantasere om hvordan sted dette _egentlig_ er.  

Prik betyr bobler, det googlet jeg tidligere i dag, og jeg gjetter at stedet har en litt feminin touch. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før Isak er tilbake og jeg skjønner at baren ikke er stor. Han sier det ikke er noe sted å sitte, men foreslår at vi står her, tar en øl og sender en selfie til Eskild, så han får bevis på at vi faktisk har vært innom en homsebar ihvertfall, akkurat som han mente vi burde. 

Jeg bretter sammen stokken nå som Isak er tilbake, legger den foran meg på bardisken. Isak bestiller to øl til oss, kjøper fortsatt Grolsch, og etter vi har tatt den første slurken, beskriver han stedet for meg. 

Nesten alt er rosa. Vegger, tak og interiør. Det finnes et dansegulv, men det er knøttlite. Foran baren står det rosa barkrakker på rekke og rad. På andre siden, altså bak baren, står det bartendere i like t-skjorter som det står _I <3 Prik _ på. De har bobler på kran og et rikt utvalg av drinker. 

Et stykke ut i den andre ølen må Isak på do. Jeg blir stående ved baren, tramper lett med foten i gulvet i takt med techno musikken og tar munnfuller med øl mens jeg tenker at jeg har lyst å danse. 

Ikke akkurat her, siden siden dansegulvet er så lite og jeg alltid er redd for å ta for mye plass og kræsje i folk, men kanskje oppe på hotellrommet om Isak ikke synes det er for teit? Jeg veier for og imot og bestemmer meg til slutt for å ta sjansen, spørre Isak når han kommer tilbake. 

Når Isak kommer tilbake er han så oppglødd at jeg ikke får sagt noe som helst. 

“Herregud! Vet du hva jeg nettopp så?”

“Nei…”

“Det sitter en katt på den borteste barkrakken!”

“Hæ? En katt?”

“Ja! En rødhåret, svær katt.”

“Særlig…”

“Det er sant!” Isak begynner å le, men tar seg inn og gjentar ordene sine. “Det er sant ass!”

“En katt?” 

Nå begynner jeg å le, for det er så teit at Isak skal prøve å lure meg med en sånn tåpelig ting. Han må jo skjønne at jeg gjennomskuer han, for det finnes jo ikke en katt som sitter på en barkrakk inne på en fullstappa bar. 

“Den der går jeg ikke på ass, Issy. Du bare kødder med meg.” 

“Nei, det er sant! Æresord.”

“Du! Jeg er blind, ikke dum!” 

Plutselig hører jeg Isak si noe på engelsk og jeg tenker at han kanskje skal kjøpe mer øl, men så setter han i gang en samtale, og jeg hører ordene _katt, han tror meg ikke_ og _overbevise,_ og skjønner at det ikke er bestilling av øl han holder på med. 

Hva skjer? Driver Isak å snakker med bartenderen om katter? Har han drukket mer enn jeg har skjønt? Er han full og har klart å skjule det helt til nå?

Jeg prikker Isak forvirret på skuldra, prøver å få kontakt med han. Idet jeg skal til å si noe, tar han tak i armen min, klemmer den lett. 

“Baby, bare hør her. Han bartenderen kan bekrefte at det er katt her.”

Brått hører jeg en mørk mannsstemme, han snakker perfekt engelsk og høres ikke spesielt nederlandsk ut. Han forteller meg at det faktisk er en katt her, den heter Prikkiedik og er en del av Prik-crewet. Ofte sitter hun på en barkrakk og betrakter de som er innom baren. Hun er blitt en skikkelig diva, drikker kun vann av martini-glass med isbiter i nå.  

Plutselig kjenner jeg noe mykt og hårete mot hånda mi. Det rykker til i kroppen og jeg trekker resolutt hånda til meg. 

"Isak? Hva _var_ det der for noe?"

"Katten vel." Isak har slått over på engelsk. Han ler.

"Hils på Prikkiedik."

Den mørke og vennlige stemmen fra i sta, siver inn i øret og jeg skjønner at der er bartenderen som prater til meg. Jeg strekker ut armen, prøvende og forsiktig, usikker på hvor bartenderen står og hvor katten er. Treffer ryggen til katten og lar fingrene forsvinne inn i den myke pelsen.

Sekunder etterpå har katten tydeligvis fått nok, den mjauer høylytt, vrir seg ut av grepet til bartenderen og forsvinner ned på gulvet.

Jeg rister på hodet og ler, kan ikke helt tro det er sant. Tar noen store slurker med øl mens en haug med spørsmål surrer rundt i hodet mitt. 

Vi blir stående og prate med den hyggelige bartenderen, forteller om hvor vi kommer fra og hva vi har gjort i Amsterdam i dag, får tips i retur om hva vi kan gjøre i morgen. Snakker med ham helt til det blir _for_ hektisk og han må ta seg av alle gjestene som jeg antar skal ha bobler og fancy cocktails.  

Jeg har helt glemt at jeg vil danse, kommer ikke på det før jeg hører hoiing, klapping og Uptown Funk med Mark Ronson og Bruno Mars over høyttaleren. Høyrebeinet rister i takt med rytmen.

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Det er noe jeg vil prate med deg om.”

“Okei? Hva da?” 

Isak hører kanskje den lille usikkerheten i stemmen min. Om ikke så ser han garantert at jeg biter meg i underleppa, sånn jeg _alltid_ gjør når jeg er nervøs. For plutselig kjenner jeg den varme hånda hans oppå min, han stryker den varsomt med silkemyke bevegelser. Jeg legger den ledige hånda mi oppå hans igjen, lager en liten sandwich av hender. 

“Jeg… jeg… har lyst til å danse.”

“Danse? Her? På det lille dansegulvet?” 

Isak høres overrasket ut og jeg skjønner ham, for han vet jo at jeg ikke er glad i å danse ute i offentligheten. At jeg var så _vill_ under konserten i sta var et unntak, kun fordi jeg ble så oppglødd og regnet med at de fleste blant publikum hadde øynene festet på bandet og ikke på meg. 

“Nei.” Jeg trekker ut ordet, rister på hodet samtidig som jeg drar hendene til meg. 

“Hvor da?”

“På... hotellrommet?” Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål. Jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk, trekker pusten og fikler med en knapp på skjorteermet, venter spent på hva Isak kommer til å si.  

“Kan vi vel!”

“Ja?” Munnvikene trekker seg opp i et bittelite smil. 

“Så klart, Even. Jeg vil gjerne danse med deg på hotellrommet."

"Takk." Jeg puster ut, lettet, kanskje det ikke var så dumt forslag likevel?

"Du trodde vel ikke jeg skulle synes det var teit?"

"Eh…" Jeg lukker øynene og kikker skyldbetynget ned i gulvet. "Kanskje litt…"

Isak tar tak i hånda mi, kysser alle fingrene mine, en etter en. 

"Ingenting jeg gjør med deg er teit. La oss danse, oss to, akkurat sånn vi vil, i bare bokseren.”

“I bokseren?” 

Smilet mitt vokser av tanken på å danse halvnaken med Isak. Jeg vil jo ikke kunne se ham sånn, om vi ikke danser tett da, men bare å vite at han er halvnaken er i grunn bra nok. 

"Okei. Drikke opp ølen og gå?"

"Yes, baby!"

.

 

Vi har kommet inn på hotellet igjen. Isak rydder bort kofferten og sekkene våre, legger de på senga, flytter så det lille bordet og stolene. Det skraper i gulvet når han dytter de til side for å skape så mye gulvplass som mulig. 

Jeg sitter på kanten av senga, i bare bokseren, kobler telefonen til den bærbare høyttaleren og leter opp musikk på Spotify vi kan høre på, finner etter litt knoting den sangen jeg vil ha. Isak kommer bort til meg, tar meg med på en liten rundtur på det provisoriske dansegulvet før vi setter på musikken. 

 

_I got that sunshine in my pocket_

_Got that good soul in my feet_

_I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)_

_I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally_

_Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 

Ansiktet mitt er ett gigantisk smil og jeg synger for full hals. Det prikker sånn deilig i _hele_ kroppen. Det er umulig å stå i ro. Føttene danser fra side til side og armene beveger seg som en blekksprut mens kroppen svaier til rytmen i sangen. Isak tar leende tak i hendene mine og fletter fingrene våre. Vi danser sammen, kanskje ikke helt i takt med hverandre, men hvem bryr seg? 

 

_And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'_

_I can't stop the feelin'_

_So just dance, dance, dance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff med sukker på-toget ruller videre inn i Amsterdam-natten. 
> 
> Den katten er ikke oppspinn, men eksisterer faktisk. Du kan se bilde og lese litt om den [her](https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/jpabak/pub-cats-do-not-want-to-cuddle-you) om du vil. Bare scroll nedover så ser du den. 
> 
> Ferien er over og det betyr litt mindre tid til skriving, så oppdateringene kommer kanskje ikke like hyppig. I tillegg er jeg midt i en one-shot jeg prøver å gjøre ferdig. Det falt plutselig en idé ned i hodet på meg som jeg bare _måtte_ ta tak i... Og sånn går no' dagan... 
> 
> Takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel ❤ Om dette kapitlet fikk deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte ❤
> 
> Kjærleik til alle som leser ❤❤❤


	15. Jeg er heldig

Vi står utenfor huset der Anne Frank gjemte seg under krigen. Isak forteller meg det er høyt og forholdsvis smalt, akkurat som de fleste hus i Amsterdams bykjerne og stikker seg ikke ut på noe vis.  

Før vi dro bestilte Isak billetter til oss, sånn at vi er sikret plass. Han bestilte også audio-tur til meg for at jeg skal få mest mulig ut av besøket.

Det er en liten kø inn til museet. Jeg står lent inntil Isak, hodet hviler mot skuldra hans og høyrebeinet rister lett. Jeg både gleder og gruer meg. Vet det vil bli en veldig interessant omvisning, men tror også den blir litt vond og vanskelig. For dette er jo en utrolig trist historie uten en lykkelig slutt.

“Det er rart å være her.”

“Mhm. Jeg er spent på omvisningen. Hvordan den blir for meg.” 

“La oss krysse fingrene for at det blir bra. Jeg leste noen positive anmeldelser på TripAdvisor. Uansett hvordan den lydgreia blir, så vil jo jeg fortelle deg det _jeg_ ser.”

“Det er fint, Issy.”

“Oi! Nå beveger køen seg. Ta armen min, så går vi.”

Et stort bilde av Anne Frank ønsker oss velkommen i følge Isak og jeg er på en måte glad jeg ikke kan se det, for å ha det bildet med meg under hele omvisningen, ville gjort alt så mye mer virkelig og vondere enn jeg tror det kommer til å bli. 

Museet er fordelt over to bygninger som står tett i tett. Turen starter i resepsjonsområde i den ene bygningen og vi går gjennom en tredør til den andre, hvor faren til Anne Frank hadde lager og et sted han malte krydder, og hvor det hemmelige annekset befinner seg.  

Vi går opp flere trapper. Noen er stupbratte og  vanskelig å forsere, jeg kjenner et skikkelig sug i magen. Men til tross for redselen for å trå feil og falle eller dunke borti noe jeg ikke skal, sier jeg ikke noe, bare smiler og later som alt er bra. 

For Anne Frank og familien har vært innesperret i dette hemmelige annekset, vært utrolig redde altfor ofte, gått utallige ganger i disse trappene, for til slutt å bli oppdaget, hentet ut av fienden og deportert til en konsentrasjonsleir. Alle døde bortsett fra Otto, faren til Anne. 

Og akkurat _det_ er uendelig mange ganger verre enn alt jeg føler nå og gjør min egen redsel så liten og ubetydelig.

Isak guider meg fint, er trygg og stødig. Stemmen hans har ikke den samme lekenheten den hadde tidligere i dag, han snakker lavmælt akkurat som alle andre rundt oss. 

Vi går fra rom til rom, noen små og noen litt større, nære hverandre, mens Isak forteller meg om ting han ser. Den berømte rødrutete dagboken, høydemarkeringer i tapeten som viser veksten til Anne og søsteren Margot, utklipte bilder av datidens kjendiser på veggen på rommet Anne Frank delte med en eldre fyr, en gammel skrivemaskin, kart over Normandie og mye mer. 

Han gir meg detaljrike beskrivelser mens jeg lager meg bilder av tingene i hodet. Jeg lytter i tillegg til den engelsktalende damen på øret mitt. 

Å vite at vi går i de samme rommene som Anne Frank og familien gjemte seg i over to år, setter sving på alle følelsene mine. Det er så rart og mektig på en måte. Jeg lever meg inn i historien, ser alt så livlig for meg. Anne Frank og familien lever på en måte inne i hodet mitt, går opp og ned de bratte trappene, forflytter seg fra rom til rom. 

På slutten av omvisningen blir Isak og jeg stående å se på en filmsnutt med Otto Frank. Stemmen hans trenger seg inn i meg, sender frysninger gjennom kroppen. Tanken på at han, på grunn av syke jævler og en forskrudd ideologi, mistet hele familien sin, gjør vondt. 

Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd klemme hardt på armen min. Jeg stopper opp og snur meg mot Isak. 

“Even?”

“Ja?”

"Eh… k-kan vi ta en liten p-pause og gå litt til side?" 

Isak høres litt rar ut, stemmen skjelver litt og han trekker pusten skarpt inn. Jeg blir med ett urolig for at jeg har vært så inn i mitt eget hodet og historien om Anne Frank at jeg ikke har vært oppmerksom nok, oversett noe som gjør at Isak trenger en pause. 

"Så klart, baby."

Isak leder oss litt bort fra der vi står, jeg tror vi kanskje havner i et hjørne på rommet vi er i. Jeg tar av meg hodetelefonene og holder de i den ene hånda, hører Isak puster tungt. 

"Går det bra?"

"Jada. Ouff…" Jeg tror Isak prøver å le, men alt jeg hører er noen udefinerbare snøft. "Det bare ble litt mye nå… alt sammen…" 

Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks ansikt, legger hendene på kinnene hans og stryker ham forsiktig med tomlene. Silkemyke bevegelser. 

“Du… Issybaby...”

"K-kan j-j-jeg… eh... få en klem?" 

"Åååh, baby. Så klart."

Jeg åpner armene mine, kjenner umiddelbart Isaks litt stive kropp mot min og drar ham tett inntil meg. Klemmer han hardt og stryker ham på ryggen, lar fingrene lage intrikate mønstre over hele ryggtavla og stopper ikke før han lener seg mykt mot meg. 

"Går det bedre nå?"

"Mmm. Det gjør det. Takk. Jeg… jeg vet ikke helt hva som skjedde jeg…" 

"Du følte noe, baby, og det er jo ikke så rart, dette er jo et helt spesielt sted." 

“Det bare kom så plutselig...ouff… herregud.”

“Det går bra.” Jeg gir ham et smil og stryker ham på kinnene igjen.

“Vi kan gå igjen nå.” Isak kysser meg midt på munnen. 

“Sikker? Vi kan stå her litt til om du trenger det altså.”

“Neida, alt er fint igjen nå.” 

.

 

Kafeen summer, folk med ulike nasjonaliteter sitter rundt oss og prater. Tyskere. Italienere. Franskmenn. Spanjoler. Ingenting fanger oppmerksomheten min, stemmene bare flyter inn i hverandre og laget et sammenhengende lydteppe. 

Jeg drikker av den svarte kaffen min, små slurker og fikler med reima på klokka mi, tenker, store tanker og små tanker, klarer ikke å la være å sammenligne Anne Frank sitt liv med mitt eget.

En hånd klemmer låret mitt. Først så forsiktig at jeg knapt reagerer, så hardere, det bryter inn i tankerekka mi og setter tankene på pause. Har Isak sagt noe? Prøver han å få kontakt med meg? Jeg skal til å spørre ham, men rekker ikke si noe før han gjør det. 

“Du er så stille baby, er alt bra?”

“Jada, jeg har bare litt mange tanker oppe i hodet.”

“Lyst å dele noen med meg?”

Hånda til Isak flytter seg, legger seg på kinnet mitt og stryker meg, florlette og kjærlige bevegelser. Jeg kikker opp, snur hodet i hans retning, smiler og håper han fanger blikket mitt. 

“Jeg bare tenker på hvor heldig jeg er.”

“Hvordan da?”

“Jo… altså… Det er jo ganger jeg er frustrert og irritert over at jeg ikke ser fordi det begrenser meg sånn og får meg til å føler meg fanget i egen kropp på en måte. Men det er jo mange som har og har hatt det mye verre enn jeg har det. Sånn som jødene under krigen.”

“Sant. Nå kan jo jeg bare tenke meg hvordan du har det, men jeg vil jo tro at livet ikke er så verst tross alt? Hva tenker du om det?”

Jeg setter meg tettere inntil Isak, snur meg litt i stolen og pakker meg rundt ham. Smyger armen rundt nakken hans, legger samtidig beinet mitt over hans mens den andre armen hviler på brystkassa. Leker med med linninga på t-skjorta hans, lar fingrene gli inn under det myke bomullsstoffet og over huden. 

“Jeg har det veldig godt. Fantastiske venner, familie som hjelper meg og så har jeg jo deg som gjør livet tusen ganger bedre.” 

Isak slipper ut et lite sukk, det vibrerer inne i meg. Jeg flytter hånda til kinnet hans, kjenner smilet brer seg under fingrene mine og sender utallige, små elektriske støt via fingrene og armen min, ut til brystet, hjertet og ned til magen. 

Herregud, så mye jeg elsker det smilet! 

Vi blir sittende en liten stund å reflektere over livene våre, over frihet og alt vi har. Over friheten _jeg_ har til tross for det store handikappet mitt. At det er andre med mye verre skjebner enn meg, jeg har jo tross alt _bare_ mistet synet. 

"Å besøke et sted som dette, setter ting i perspektiv. Du vet… det var skummelt opp og ned de bratte trappene...”

“Ja? Var du redd, baby?” Isak stryker tommelen over øyenbrynet mitt, lener seg mot meg og kysser meg på nesa.

“Litt, det var litt ubehagelig, selv om du var der og hjalp meg. Men det er jo andre i det annekset som har være mye mer redd, opplevd mye verre ting enn akkurat det. De ble jo sendt rett i døden. Jeg har jo ikke så mye å klage over i grunn."

“Nei, kanskje ikke, men…” 

Isak stopper opp et lite øyeblikk og jeg sier ikke noe, bare venter på at han blir klar. Vet han noen ganger trenger litt tid på å omforme tanker til ord. 

“Altså… det er veldig fint å tenke positivt og se seg selv i et større bilde. Men jeg tenker også at selv om andre har eller har hatt det verre, så er det lov å være frustrert og irritert over ting i blant. For jeg vet jo at selv om du har hjelpemidler og folk rundt deg som hjelper deg, så er ting fra tid til annen utfordrende og vanskelig for deg.” 

Hånda til Isak forsvinner inn i håret mitt, leker med lokkene i nakken. Drar litt lett i de og tvinner helt sikkert håret rundt fingrene, sånn som jeg vet han elsker og sånn som han vet jeg elsker at han gjør. 

“Joda, det er sant. Det gjelder vel å balansere det, tror du ikke? Vite når ting bare er bagateller du ikke trenger å henge deg opp i og når ting _virkelig_ er kjipe og bitching er berettiget.” 

“Mm. Og akkurat det synes jeg du er veldig flink til. Mye flinkere enn meg i hvert fall. Jeg kan jo bli sur og grinete for den minste lille ting. Ofte ubetydelige ting.” 

Isak ler, en tørr liten latter, får meg til å le også. Små latterfnugg fyller luftrommet mellom oss og turen til Blomstermarkedet kommer i tankene.  

“Sånn som i går da vi gikk feil på vei til Blomstermarkedet.” Jeg dulter lekent borti ham og geiper, håper han får det med seg.

“Klassisk eksempel! Gud så irriterende det var...”

“Men det betyr jo ikke noe, for vi fant jo frem uansett, det tok bare bittelitt lenger tid.” 

“Jeg vet jo innerst inne det, men jeg blir bare så frustrert for det skulle jo være så enkelt. Irriterer du deg ofte over at jeg er sånn?"

Isak sukker lett, tar tak i hånda mi, gnir tommelen mot innsiden av håndflata. Små roterende bevegelser.  

“Jeg blir jo oppgitt innimellom, det er jo ikke til å komme unna."

"Jeg prøver iherdig å ikke være sånn da og tror jeg har blitt bedre, ihvertfall etter vi ble sammen." 

"Jeg vet det, baby. Og du har blitt litt bedre. Men vet du hva?"

"Nei."

"Oftest må jeg konse for å ikke le, for det er jo litt komisk at du blir så sykt frustrert av sånne filleting.”

“Hva? Ler du av meg?”

Isak dytter til meg. Ikke hardt, bare sånn lekent og forsiktig. Han gisper, høres sjokkert ut, men jeg tror han bare later som og det får meg til å le. 

“Ja, du er litt søt da, når du blir sånn irritert og den fura dukker opp mellom øynene dine.”

“Søt du liksom.” 

"Veldig søt."

Jeg kysser Isak på kinnet.

 

Kaffen min har blitt kald, så jeg lar den siste skvetten være. Tar heller et par slurker av brusflaska vi kjøpte på deling. 

Besøket har vært bra og jeg angrer ikke på at vi har vært her. Det har vært lærerikter og er en viktig del av historien vår, noe alle bør få med seg om man er i Amsterdam. Men nå vil jeg gå, se og oppleve noe langt hyggeligere.

"Skal vi gå?"

"Jeg er klar. Hva vil du gjøre?"

"Kanskje vi kan hoppe på en kanalbåt? Så kan du få sett litt av Amsterdam fra vannet."

"Vil du det?"

"Så klart!

"Du synes ikke det blir litt kjedelig da?"

"Ingenting jeg gjør med deg er kjedelig, Issy. "

Isak gjør et raskt googlesøk og finner gata hvor en av Amsterdams topp fem kanalbåtselskaper kjører fra.

Ute i gata igjen stopper vi opp. Jeg bretter ut stokken i full lengde og venter på instruksjoner fra Isak på hvor vi skal gå. Brått kjenner jeg han legger en hånd på skuldra mi, klemmer litt forsiktig.

"Vil du være kartleser?"

Jeg hever øyenbrynene, overrasket og glad. Kjenner det litt tunge fra inne på museet letter, akkurat som en drage som får vind på seg og går til værs. Det begynner å boble sånn deilig inne i meg. 

"Jeg?"

"Ja? Du var jo så flink i går."

Ordene til Isak legger seg sånn fint rundt hjertet, gjør meg både glad og stolt. De fortjener et takk og noen fine ord tilbake, men jeg klarer ikke dy meg. Kjenner jeg trenger litt tull nå, en motvekt til det tunge inne på museet.

"Har du prestasjonsangst?" Jeg stikker tunga lekent ut, ler og stikker Isak med stokken min, tror jeg treffer leggen hans. 

"Dust!" Isak ler og tar tak i stokken min, drar litt i den. "Bare pass deg!"

"Ellers?" 

Jeg setter solbrillene på hodet, hever øyenbrynene og prøver å se utfordrende på ham, men er litt usikker på om jeg lykkes så bra. Vet ikke om møter blikket hans en gang. 

"Skal du ta stokken min?"

"Der ga du meg en idé. Kanskje det du?"

"Hah!" Jeg fnyser. "Du kan bare prøve deg."

Isak napper litt i stokken min, før han slipper den og jeg trekker den raskt til meg. Sekunder senere kjenner jeg hendene hans på skuldrene mine og pusten hans mot leppene mine, han er helt inntil meg. 

"Aldri, Evi. Jeg kommer _aldri_ til å ta fra deg stokken din. Du vet det, sant?"

"Jeg vet det, Issy."

"Men vil du være kartleser bort til kanalbåten?"

"Veldig gjerne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har de kommet seg gjennom Anne Frank museet - det kan være tøft det og reaksjonen til Isak er vel ikke så rar? Det er jo ikke et lystig museum. Det ble jo en fin samtale etterpå da, synes dere ikke? 
> 
> Takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel ❤ Om dette kapitlet fikk deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte ❤
> 
> Kjærleik til leserne ❤❤❤


	16. Fargespredning av spektralfarger

Sola har tatt skikkelig tak nå, tvunget seg gjennom det lette skylaget fra tidligere i dag og skjøvet alle skyene til side. Det brenner i ryggen, solstrålene borer seg gjennom to lag med stoff og varmer ryggtavla.

Vi sitter på en benk ved en av de hundre kanalene, venter på at båten vi har bestilt plass på skal komme tilbake. Ifølge klokka mi er det en halvtime igjen.

Jeg tar av meg skjorta og stapper den ned i sekken Isak bærer. Legger hodet mot skuldra hans og smyger hånda inn under t-skjorta, kjæler ham forsiktig i korsryggen.

“Det blir bra med båttur etter etter en sånn heavy start på dagen.”

“Mm, det blir det. Takk igjen for at du blir med, baby.”

“Det skulle bare mangle. Du gjør jo så himla mye for meg hele tiden.”

Jeg får jo ikke like mye ut av båtturen som Isak. Det blir litt som å se film med bare lyd. Uten bilde mister man jo mye av opplevelsen.  Men det kunne ikke falt meg inn å si nei til dette, vet jo Isak har hatt lyst til dette siden vi kom. 

“Jeg tror forresten det kommer til å bli en fin tur jeg. Du vet… det er jo ikke så verst å sitte i en lett gyngende båt med vind i håret og sol i ansiktet, og best av alt, sitte tett inntil deg.” Jeg snur hodet og kysser Isak på skuldra. 

“Ja, det blir kanskje ikke så aller verst for deg heller…?” Ordene til Isak svinger seg opp i et lite spørsmål. 

“Jeg kan trenge å få tankene over på noe helt annet, så dette blir bra."

“Så bra at du synes det!”

Isak puster ut, høres litt lettet ut, som om ordene mine tok vekk en liten bekymring fra skuldrene hans. Det lille, nesten ikke hørbare sukket hans, trekker munnvikene opp mot ørene og vekker sommerfuglene i magen, glad for at han er så omtenksom. 

"Får jeg i tillegg kose med låret ditt, så blir alt tipp topp. Jeg digger låret ditt under fingrene mine."

“Bare ikke gi meg en boner så.” Isak flirer og dulter borti meg med albuen. 

“Boner?” 

Smilet mitt vokser, jeg rister leende på hodet før jeg løfter på solbrillene, hever øyenbrynene og ser i hans retning. Snakker med lav stemme til tross for at det sikkert ikke er noen her som skjønner hva jeg sier. 

“Jeg har jo ikke tenkt å være creep og beføle deg i skrittet mens alle kan se på da liksom. Herregud, Issy.” 

“Hallo!" Isak roper ut _halloet_ og sukker høylytt, som jeg har sagt noe vanvittig dumt, noe som slettes ikke stemmer, før han senker stemmen, hvisker ordene mot meg. "Har du glemt hvilken effekt du har på meg? Du trenger ikke være nær skrittet mitt for at jeg skal få boner, baby.”

Jeg setter meg nærmere Isak, plasserer den ledige hånda i håret hans og drar fingrene gjennom de myke krøllene, den andre hånda hviler fortsatt lett i korsryggen. 

“Trenger jeg ikke?” spør jeg lavt leende, en intim latter, kjenner små fnugg av glede, av opprømthet prikke meg i hjertet. 

“Absolutt ikke.” Hånda til Isak legger seg i nakken min, kjæler meg mykt og behagelig, sender ilinger nedover ryggen. 

“Sååå?” Jeg trekker ut ordet, lar det henge i lufta noen øyeblikk. Flytter hånda mi fra håret hans til kneet, lager sirkler med pekefingeren min. “Hva med dette?” 

“Åh! Åh!" Isak fanger fingrene mine, holder de i ro, ler den samme intime latteren jeg hadde. "Fare for boner, baby. Men vi liker å leve litt farlig, gjør vi ikke?"

Isak slipper hånda mi, lar den falle ned på kneet sitt og jeg begynner umiddelbart å bevege fingrene mine igjen, lager små kruseduller. Smiler tilfreds, så himla glad over at jeg har den effekten på ham. 

"Vi gjør det."

.

En og en halv time senere er kanalbåtturen over og vi har kommet oss på land igjen. Vi er sultne, er skikkelig gira på mat, men vil unngå de travleste stedene så vi bestemmer oss for picnic i Vondelpark, Amsterdams største park. Parken ligger et stykke unna, så vi velger å ta trikken. 

På vei bort til trikkestoppet, stikker vi innom Subway og kjøper med oss hver vår baguette og brus. I kiosken tvers over gata, kjøper vi postkort og frimerker siden jeg lovet mormor å sende henne et kort. 

Vi rasker også med en pakke med _stroopwafels_ for å dekke det akutte søtsuget som oppstår inne i kiosken. Pakken åpnes, desperat og leende, like utenfor. Vaflene spises helt uten finesse. Det knaser i den harde kjeksen, smuler legger seg i munnviken uten at jeg bryr meg. 

“Så sykt digg, Even!”

“Helt himmelsk. Gi meg en til da!”

“Coming right up, baby!”

Idet vi når trikkestoppet er halve pakken tom og jeg tørker meg fornøyd rundt munnen med håndflaten. 

Det er trangt inne på trikken og Isak forteller meg vi må stå. Folk skubber borti meg hele tiden og det eneste jeg har å holde i utenom stokken min, er Isak. 

"Går det bra?"

"Det går greit."

Plutselig kjenner jeg noen prikke meg på armen og si noe på nederlandsk som jeg ikke forstår. Jeg blir overbevist om at det er meg det snakkes til og at jeg står i veien for noen som skal av. 

Jeg aner ikke hvor jeg skal se, for jeg skjønner ikke helt hvor personen befinner, så jeg snakker ut i lufta, på engelsk, høyt nok til at jeg tror personen hører meg.

"Hva?" Jeg hoster, må renske stemmen. "Jeg ka…"

"Ik zie dat je een probleem hebt met je zicht. Wil je zitten?" Personen svarer så raskt at jeg ikke rekker å fortelle at jeg ikke kan se. Stemmen er lys, jeg tror det må være en dame.

"Jeg forstår deg ikke. Kan du snakke engelsk vær så snill?" 

"Vil du sitte? Jeg ser du har problemer med å kikke." Damen slår over til engelsk. Hun er litt ustø, men jeg forstår henne fint. 

"Åh. Takk. Men det går fint."

"Nei, du kan sitte. Jeg kan stå."

"Får du sitte, baby?" 

Jeg kjenner en lett berøring i korsryggen, fingre som stryker meg varsomt rett over linninga på buksa. Regner med det er Isaks hånd. 

"Ja, kan du hjelpe meg?"

Isak prøver å hjelpe meg, men det er trangt og nesten umulig å navigere den lille plassen jeg står på. Ihvertfall når ingen er spesielt villig til å flytte på seg. 

Plutselig hviner i bremsene på trikken. Jeg mister balansen, svaier som et tre i vinden, tråkker noen på foten og dulter borti minst en rygg, sier sorry flere ganger uten å ane om ordene når riktig mottaker. 

Isak sukker dypt og sender et titalls ukvemsord ut i lufta, tydelig frustrert, og idet jeg _endelig_ får satt meg ned, har jeg mistet Isaks hånd.

"Isak? Er du der?"

"Jeg er her."

Stemmen hans er skarp og hånda jeg kjenner i nakken min er nok ment til å roe meg, men fingrene borer seg inn i huden min, og han knar litt for hardt. Jeg snur hodet og ber han være litt mer forsiktig. 

“Herregud, sorry, Even. Det var ikke meningen. Jeg bare hater overfylte trikker.” Bevegelsene til Isaks hånd mykner blir lette som fjær. 

“Det går fint baby. Vi skal vel ikke så langt?”

“Tror ikke det, tolv minutter eller noe.”

.

Parken er stor og åpen, fylt med spredte trær og små vann. Isak guider oss bort fra veien, over gresset og bort til stort tre vi kan sitte under. Jeg setter meg ned, lener meg smilende mot treet og kjenner sola varme ansiktet. 

Jeg tar av meg solbrillene, legger de ved siden av meg, vet at Isak foretrekker de blå øynene mine fremfor et par mørke solbriller når vi skal prate sammen. Jeg klapper lett i gresset, kjenner det kiler på innsiden av håndflata mi. 

“Kom hit da, baby.”

“Kommer, kjekken!”

Brått hører jeg det skrape litt i treet og skjønner med en gang at Isak setter seg ned. Hånda til Isak lander på låret mitt, jeg tar tak i den og lar fingrene våre veves i hverandre, klemmer den lett. 

“Hei, kjæresten min.”

“Hei på deg, kjæresten.”  

Ordene til Isak danser lekent ut av ham. Smilet hans sender små signaler gjennom luften, treffer ørene mine sånn mykt og behagelig, omdannes så til varme som sprer seg sånn deilig inne i meg.

“Dette er bare helt perfekt. Oss to i en park, tett inntil hverandre og uendelig mange muligheter for å kysse.” Jeg sukker lykksalig, kjenner at selv om det romler i magen, er jeg mer sulten på kyss en mat akkurat nå. 

“Ja, men først må vi spise ass, jeg er dritsulten.” 

Isak ler og klemmer hånda mi tilbake, får meg til å sukke tungt, for det er ikke hva jeg har planlagt oppe i hodet mitt. Men jeg vet at Isak blir gretten om han ikke får mat når han skal. Likevel… _jeg_ blir grinete om jeg ikke får kysse. 

“Bare ett _lite_ kyss i det minste? Vær så snill.”

Jeg snur meg mot Isak, spisser munnen og ser håpefullt på ham. Heldigvis er Isak langt i fra gnien på kyssene og gir meg et kort, men deilig tungekyss, før han gir meg maten min. 

Vi prater mens vi spiser. Isak forteller meg mer om ting han så mens vi kjørte kanalbåt. Bygninger, utallige lange husbåter med blomster utenfor og på taket, smale og lave bruer og mye mer. Blander alt sammen med historie og fakta om Amsterdam som jeg antar han googler seg frem til. 

Jeg lukker øynene, lager meg fargerike bilder av alt han snakker om og drømmer meg bort, spør når det er noe jeg ikke skjønner og ber han forklare nærmere når han nevner ting jeg ikke husker hvordan ser ut lenger eller aldri har sett før. 

“Isak?”

“Mm.”

“Jeg bare elsker når du forteller meg om ting du har sett. Du er så flink til beskrive ting for meg og så er du så entusiastisk. Du gjør det så lett for meg å forestille meg hvordan ting ser ut. Jeg får sånne levende bilder i hodet.” 

Jeg åpner øynene og snur meg mot Isak, smiler og kryper nærmere ham, kysser ham på lett skuldra. 

“Det er din fortjeneste da, du vet vel det? Før jeg traff deg, så…jeg la liksom ikke merke til ting på samme måte som jeg gjør nå. Nå ser jeg ting jeg før ikke la så godt merke til. For jeg vet at du trenger øynene mine. Ikke bare når det gjelder viktig ting, sånn som å se fortauskanter og hull i asfalten.” 

Isak stopper et øyeblikk, skyver bort litt hår som tydeligvis har falt ned i øynene mine. Fortsetter å prate, lavmælt og med myk stemme, mens fingertuppene stryker meg på oversiden av øyelokkene, ned ved nesebeinet, helt inntil øyekroken og langs den tynne huden rett under øynene. Så uendelig forsiktig, som om øynene mine var lagd av den fineste porselen. 

“Men du trenger de like mye for å hjelpe deg og se alt det fine, sånn som alle de kule husbåtene jeg så, de smale mursteinshusene med trekantforma tak og alt annet som gjør Amsterdam til Amsterdam.” Isak trekker pusten. “Det er minst like viktig og jeg føler at det er min oppgave å fortelle om det, ikke fordi jeg tenker at jeg _må_ , men fordi jeg gjerne vil, for det er viktig for meg at _du_ får _se_ alt det der du _også_.” 

Jeg åpner munnen, prøver å si noe, men klumpen i halsen sperrer for alle ord, sender i stedet ut noen små, nesten lydløse klynk mens øynene mine blir blanke. 

Ordene til Isak er så vanvittig fine, de brenner seg fast i hjertet mitt. Det prikker sånn deilig inne i meg, som bruspulver på tunga. Jeg lukker øynene, _ser_ stjerneskudd og alle regnbuens farger danser foran meg.

“Issybaby...”

“Ja, Evenmin.”

“Du er som en prisme du baby. Mormor og morfar hadde en sånn stor prismelampe i penstua, jeg husker den fra jeg var liten. Morfar fortalte meg om hvordan det hang sammen, at det kom hvitt lys inn og så kom alle regnbuens farger ut. Akkurat sånn er du også, du omgjør alt det hvite til farger.”

“Dispersjon.”

“Hæ? Disper-hva forno?”

“Fargespredning av spektralfargene, altså når lys skinner gjennom et prisme kalles det dispersjon.”

Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks ansikt med hendene, legger fingrene på kinnene hans og kysser ham ømt, små, varsomme bevegelser mot leppene hans. 

“Nerden min.” Jeg ler mot munnen hans, biter litt i underleppa. “Takk for at du er en prisme, for at du hjelper meg å se.”

“Takk for at du stoler på meg og lar meg hjelpe deg.”

Vi legger oss ned i gresset, tett inntil hverandre med skjortene våre som puter, stryker og kiler hverandre, kysser og klemmer, sier ikke så mye for ord er igrunn overflødige akkurat nå. 

.

Det er tid for å skrive postkort til mormor og Elias. Isak hjelper meg med det kortet mormor skal få. Jeg dikterer hva han skal skrive.

_Hei, mormor :-)_

_En liten hilsen i fra Amsterdam. Alt har gått veldig bra så langt. Hotellet er topp, stort og fint rom. Isak og jeg koser oss masse. Vi har spist masse god mat, vært på shopping, besøkt Blomstermarkedet, kjørt kanalbåt og besøkt Anne Frank museet. I går var vi på konsert. Så Dave Hause, en amerikansk artist. Jeg fikk hilse på ham etter konserten! Pengene dine er oppbrukt, kjøpt t-skjorte og gave til Isak. Været er bra. Sol og forholdsvis varmt. Kommer på middag når jeg kommer hjem. Isak hilser!_

_Klem fra EVEN_

Det andre postkortet derimot, det vil jeg skrive selv. I motsetning til mormor, så har Elias lettere for å forstå skrifta mi og skjønne hva jeg har skrevet om jeg skriver ordene oppå hverandre. 

Jeg bruker sekken til Isak som bord, knoter litt og får ikke plass til alt jeg vil si, men jeg tror Elias blir fornøyd med det lille jeg skrev. 

“I hvilket hjørne skal jeg ha frimerket Isak? Jeg har helt mistet kontroller her.” Jeg ler. 

“Jeg kan sette det på for deg.”

“Nei, bare vis meg hvor det skal være.”

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og lar meg kjenne på den litt skarpe kanten i det ene hjørnet. 

“Akkurat her.”

“Takk, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så ble det litt avslapping etter museet med både (venting på) båttur og tur i parken. Topp ettermiddag, foruten den trikketuren som ble litt irriterende. Men det er vel sånt som de snakket om i forrige kapittel... noe de bare burde overse og ikke klage så mye over?
> 
> Kortet Even skrev til Elias, kan dere se [ her](https://myluckytown.files.wordpress.com/2019/07/20190729_183339.jpg).
> 
> Takk for dere som la igjen fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel - det varmer alltid 💖  
> Fikk dette kapitlet deg til å føle noe, så legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller et hjerte 💖


	17. Stroopwafels orgasme

Jeg kjenner lukta av de ferske vaffelkjeksene og annonserer umiddelbart at jeg vil ha en stroopwafel til tross for at vi nettopp har delt en gigantisk pizza og i grunn er veldig mette.  

Isak er ikke vanskelig å be, sier han også vil ha og leder oss raskt mot salgsboden for å kjøpe til oss. 

“Hadde ikke du vist vei, så hadde jeg bare fulgt lukta.” 

Jeg klemmer Isaks arm og ler, får den fine latteren hans i retur sammen med et kyss på kinnet. Jeg trekker stokken til meg idet jeg lukter at vi nærmer oss boden, for å ikke stikke borti noen mens vi står i kø. Det tar ikke lang tid før det er Isaks tur til å bestille. 

“To stroopwafels, takk.”

“Et øyeblikk.”

Jeg står ved siden av ham og tripper med beina, gleder meg til nok en av disse herlighetene. Denne gangen nystekt og varm, og noe _helt_ annet enn de du får i butikken, for de smaker som papp i forhold, ifølge mannen som selger dem. Om det stemmer eller bare er et billig salgstriks, gjenstår å se. 

Etter å ha betalt leder Isak oss litt bort fra køen før han gir meg den ene vaffelkjeksen. Idet jeg biter over kjeksen, flyter søt sirup ut mellom de to tynne lagene med kjeks og treffer smaksløkene på tungen. Det kjennes ut som en deilig og varm eksplosjon i munnen og jeg stønner, ukontrollert og høyt.

Isaks entusiastiske stemme bryter igjennom stønnet, samtidig som han prikker meg gjentatte ganger på brystet, like ved kragebeinet. 

“Herregud, Even! De er jo tusen ganger bedre når de er varme. Er du ikke enig?”

“Jo! Mmm.” Jeg sukker fornøyd, tar i samme åndedrag en stor bit til av den varme vaffelkjeksen, kjenner den varme sirupen brenner litt på tunga. Snakker med munnen full av kjeks. “Sykt bye bedle.”  

Med en gang vaffelkjeksen er spist opp, merker jeg Isaks hånd på meg. Han tar fra meg stokken min, det høres ut som han bretter den sammen, sier ikke noe når jeg spør han hva han driver med, men jeg tror jeg har en anelse og det får meg til å smile.

Hendene hans legger seg på kinnene mine og jeg skjønner han står fremfor meg. Jeg stikker ut en hånd, får bekreftet at han står helt inntil meg, at skotuppene våre sannsynligvis vil møtes om jeg bare flytter foten min en millimeter fremover. 

Pusten til Isak er varm når den treffer leppene mine. 

“Isak, vent.” 

Jeg stopper opp, trekker meg litt unna ham. Vet ikke helt hvorfor, kanskje det bare er den tullete, forelska hjerne min som spiller meg et puss, men kjenner på meg at dette kan bli et helt spesielt øyeblikk, noe jeg kommer til å huske lenge og vil lage meg noen bilder av stedet vi er. 

“Hva er det?”

“Kan du beskrive omgivelsene for meg?”

Isak forstår meg uten noen forklaring. Han drar meg inntil seg igjen, men kysser meg ikke på munnen, bare dytter nesa si forsiktig mot min mens armene hviler på skuldrene min og fingrene koser med håret i nakken min. Stemmen hans blir myk og intim, som om dette øyeblikket bare omhandler oss. 

“Vi står på Damplassen, den er stor, rektangulær, åpen. Sola er på vei ned mellom to svære bygninger, et kjøpesenter og et hotell. Overfor oss finner vi det kongelige palasset. Midt på plassen står det et veldig høyt monument. Det er en hvit, høy og tynn søyle som hedrer ofrene fra andre verdenskrig om jeg ikke husker feil. Det er mange mennesker her, de går i alle retninger... litt som forvirra maur.” 

Isaks varme latter drar meg seg min, vi ler begge to for jeg ser det så klart for meg. 

“I tillegg til alle menneskene, er det veldig mange duer her. De står i en klynge litt bortenfor oss, litt på siden foran matbodene.”

“Kanskje de er keene på stroopwafels de også?”

“Skulle ikke forundre meg, de er jo sykt gode.” Isak ler og dytter nesa si mot min. “Men vet du hva jeg er keen på nå?”

“Nei.” Jeg vet hva han vil, men vil i grunn bare høre ham si det høyt. 

“Kline med kjæresten min.”

Jeg smiler, dytter nesa mi forsiktig mot hans igjen. Kjenner den varme pusten hans mot leppene mine, kilende og godt. 

“Så flaks for deg da, for kjæresten din vil gjerne kline med deg også.”

Ytterligere ord er overflødige. Vi bare presser leppene våre forsiktig mot hverandre, suger og smaker, lar de bløte tungene møtes og krølle seg rundt hverandre. 

Hender beveger seg oppover halsen, mot kinn, forsvinner inn i mykt hår, koser og drar, lar den andre kjenne at den er der med hele kroppen.

Isak smaker av karamell og sirup, søtere enn han vanligvis gjør, men mest av alt frihet og lykke. Intens lykke. Sånn som sprer seg i kroppen, like raskt og voldsomt som et dødelig virus, bare at man ikke dør, kun tror man gjør det for det sprenger sånn i brystet, i magen, i hodet, over alt liksom, intenst og litt vondt, men samtidig så uendelig godt.   

Det bor over 800.000 folk i Amsterdam, hundre av dem er kanskje her på Damplassen akkurat nå, åtte står kanskje i kø for å kjøpe stroopwafels, hva vet jeg, men jeg har bare øyne for Isak akkurat nå.  

Vi kysser i lange drag, helt til karamellen forsvinner og alt som er igjen er smaken av Isak. 

“Skal vi kjøpe en til?” 

“En til?” ler jeg og kranser armene rundt ham. “Tenkte du på stroopwafels mens vi kysset?”

“Ja.” Isak ler og begraver ansiktet sitt i halsgropa mi. 

“Whaaat?” 

Jeg faker sjokkert og kiler ham i nakken, hører han ler og merker han prøver å vri seg unna. Han klarer det også, men mest fordi jeg løsner grepet og lar ham. Isak retter seg opp og jeg tror han ser på meg, kan på en måte føle det. Får det bekreftet når hendene mine når ansiktet hans og _ser_ ham. 

“Du smakte karamell jo.”

“Sant. Du også.” 

“Så? En til?”

“Har du ikke fått nok?” spør jeg fortsatt leende. 

“Nei… de er jo så sykt gode. Enda bedre når de er varme.”

“I’m in.” Jeg gliser fornøyd og kjenner munnen løpe i vann, for når sant skal sies har jeg ikke fått nok jeg heller. 

“Fett.”

Jeg står ved enden av salgsboden, lener meg mot veggen mens Isak går for å kjøpe to stroopwafels til, smiler og lytter til alle lydene Amsterdam gir meg nå. I det fjerne uler sirener, kanskje en politibil eller en ambulanse, litt nærmere meg hører jeg noen, en gutt tror jeg, synge og spille gitar. Sangen er kjent, men jeg klarer ikke huske hva den heter, tror det er noe av den gruppa pappa alltid hører på, Creedence Clearwater Revival.  

_Fire stroopwafels, takk._

_Med eller uten salt?_

Vent litt, var ikke det Isaks stemme? Jeg står helt stille, prøver å høre etter om Isak sier noe mer, men stemmene fra boden drukner brått i et forferdelig leven. Jeg tror det er duene, at de bestemmer seg for å lette, fly alle sammen, på likt.

“Even.” Isak prikker meg på skuldra. “Her.” 

Jeg åpner hånda og Isak gir meg kjeksen før jeg dytter solbrillene opp på hodet og hever øyenbrynene mine, håper jeg fanger blikket hans.

“Hørte jeg feil eller bestilte du fire stroopwafels?” 

“Eh…” Isak nøler noen sekunder, begynner så å le. “Ja.” 

“Ja til hva da?” spør jeg, usikker på hva ja-et betyr.

“Uhm… fire stroopwafels.”

“Herregud, Issy.” Jeg rister leende på hodet. 

“Ja, men de er jo så gode. Og så hadde de med salt karamell.” 

Han trekker ut o-en i gode, får meg til å le enda mer og jeg mister nesten kjeksen jeg har i hånda. Jeg tar en stor bit, kjenner det myke fyllet mellom kjeksplatene legge seg som et klissete lag i munnen mens små saltkorn prikker deilig på tunga, og nikker bekreftende. De _er_ så gode. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før jeg ber om siste kjeksen min. Isak gir meg den og jeg får et klissete kyss fullt av karamell på kinnet med på kjøpet. 

Isak stønner, høyt og dypt, når han annonserer at han begynner på den tredje kjeksen, og jeg er litt usikker på om han har en stroopwafel orgasme på gang eller faktisk har fått nok og er litt lei. 

“Går det bra, Issy?”

“Jada.”

Jeg dytter siste bit av kjeksen i munn og idet jeg spør han om han vil ha mer, kjenner jeg at ihvertfall _jeg_ har fått nok. Munnen min er glasert med sirup og jeg er overbevist om at spiserøret og alt annet inne i meg er det også. 

“Tror det holder nå.” Isak tar tak i hånda mi og fletter fingrene med mine. “Skal vi gå litt?”

“Mm. Kan vi gå langs en av kanalene?”

“Fordi?”

“Uh...jo… fordi…” Jeg biter meg i leppa, kjenner rødmen komme. “Det er litt...eh.. romantisk.” 

“Oss to langs en kanal i Amsterdam er romantisk?” Isak dytter lekent til meg, kysser meg på munnen. 

“Ja… litt sånn jeg tenker at det er på slutten av en film, når de endelig har funnet ut at de elsker hverandre. De går hånd i hånd mens de prater, ler og kysser om hverandre.”

Stemmen min er nesten bare en hvisken. Jeg ser forlegent ned i asfalten, redd Isak skal synes det ble litt vel klissete og teit. Men Isak bare dytter hodet mitt opp, antar øynene våre møtes, og kysser meg ømt.  

“Det er lenge siden jeg fant ut at jeg elsket deg, baby. Men klart vi skal gå langs kanalen.”

“Elsker deg og.”

Mens vi går prøver Isak å finne et sted vi kan sitte på og bare skravle litt, men det er ingen benk å oppdrive. Alt han ser er bare en haug med parkerte sykler og biler. 

“Kanskje vi bare skal sette oss ned ved kanten av kanalen?”

Tanken skremmer meg litt, for hva om jeg snubler eller trår feil og detter i vannet. Jeg skyver den lille redselen min til side, tenker at alt har jo gått bra så langt og Isak vil jo hjelpe meg. 

“Okei, la oss sette oss ned.”

Etter å ha lagt stokken i sekken, holder Isak hardt i hånda mi og støtter meg mens jeg setter meg forsiktig ned og aker meg frem til kanten på kanalen. Isak setter seg tett inntil meg og kranser armen rundt meg. Fingrene glir under t-skjorta mi og hviler på hoftekammen min. 

Hodet mitt hviler mot skuldra til Isak og fingrene leker med låret hans. Vi blir sittende lenge å kose med hverandre mens vi prater, snakker om stort og smått som faller oss inn.  

Jeg tar et bilde av meg selv, av beina mine som dingler ned mot vannet. Sender det til mamma med teksten _“Se, jeg har ikke falt i kanalen og druknet ennå ;-)”_ Det er mest på tull, men det ligger jo også noe viktig bak ordene, et lite vitnesbyrd om at alt går bra med meg og at jeg faktisk klarer meg på tur i en storby uten henne og pappa. 

Mamma svarer umiddelbart og den mekaniske stemmen i telefonen leser opp meldingen for både meg og Isak. Jeg smiler, sånn bredt og altoppslukende, både av ordene og emojiene hun har sendt meg, og Isak kysser meg på munnen, forteller meg at mamma har fullstendig rett. 

_Pappa og jeg har bekymret oss i unøde, for du klarer jo alt du vil. Rødt hjerte. Rødt hjerte. Person med hvit stokk. Muskler. Rødt hjerte. Rødt hjerte. Nyt siste kvelden og så ser vi dere på Gardermoen i morgen kveld. Hils Isak._

.

Klokka er snart elleve. Isak og jeg ligger på senga, oppå dyna i bare bokseren og slapper av. Kjærtegner hverandre, kysser og klemmer. 

“Isak?”

“Mm.” Isak mumler litt fraværende, høres trøtt ut. 

“Lyst å høre på den siste episoden av podcasten til Ole og Jonas?”

“Mmm. Kan vi godt...”

“Kult. Kan du finne frem airpodsene dine? Jeg skal bare gå å pisse.”

“Mmhm. Airpods.” 

Jeg setter meg opp i senga, åler meg til kanten og går de nødvendige skrittene til jeg treffer døra til badet. Går inn og leter meg frem til doen, setter meg ned for å pisse. Etter å ha vasket hendene og gått ut av badet, prøver jeg å få kontakt med Isak. 

“Isak? Fant du airpodsene?” 

Han svarer ikke, så jeg sier navnet hans igjen, får ikke respons nå heller. Jeg setter meg på senga, leter meg frem til Isak. Han har havnet på magen, med hodet ned i puta. Pusten er jevn og jeg hører bare noen grynt når jeg på nytt prøver å få kontakt med han. 

“Sover du, baby?”

Det er ikke noe tvil, Isak har sovnet og jeg må smile for meg selv, for det er så typisk ham. Bare sovne sånn uten videre når han _egentlig_ ikke skal. Jeg lar ham sove, for det er nok av ganger han ligger våken til langt på natt _uten_ å få sove. 

Jeg er ikke trøtt eller spesielt keen på å legge meg. Så jeg tar frem telefonen min, finner fram lydbokappen og tenker jeg kan lese litt før vi tar kvelden. Hånda mi hviler på ryggen til Isak, jeg lager intrikate mønstre med fingrene mens jeg hører på boka mi. 

Etter kun få minutter er konsentrasjonen min borte. Alt jeg klarer å tenker på er Isak som ligger ved siden av meg, myk og varm, og alle de intime koselydene han gir meg, selv når han sover. Det blir brått umulig å fortsette med den lydboka. 

Isak protesterer, grynter litt misfornøyd når jeg slutter å kile ham. Men jeg bryr meg ikke, for jeg vil komme enda nærmere ham. Jeg reiser meg, står på gulvet, helt ved siden av senga og trekker i dyna til Isak. Det blir en liten kamp å få den unna ham, men klarer det til slutt og legger dyna over ham.

Så snur jeg meg og strekker ut armene, har skikkelig flaks og treffer med en gang veggen og det jeg tror er lysbryteren til lysekrona i taket. Jeg trykker på bryteren og håper jeg har klart å skru av lyset.

Jeg finner kanten på senga igjen, følger den med venstrebeinet og går rundt senga med forsiktig skritt og legger meg under min egen dyne. Driter i å ta omveien om badet for å pusse tenna, har verken tid eller lyst til å gjøre det nå. Kryper mot midten av senga og Isak, legger med tett inntil ryggen hans og lar hånda mi hvile midt på brystet hans mens jeg kysser skuldra.

Bevegelsene mine var muligens for brå eller kanskje Isak savnet meg og ved en tilfeldighet våknet av det akkurat nå, han sier det skjer av og til. 

“Mmm, der er du jo igjen.” mumler han. 

“Jeg er det.” Jeg smiler, kjenner den varme kroppen hans mot min og tenker det ikke blir så verst å sove nå likevel.  “Takk for i dag da, baby.”

“Mm, takk ja.”

“Nattis. Elsker deg, Issybaby."

“Natta.”

Det svaier i senga og beveger seg kraftig under hånda mi. Plutselig kjenner jeg Isaks hånd på ryggen min og de myke leppene hans på mine.

"Elsker deg og, Evi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble en aldri så liten stroopwafels orgasme på Damplassen der gitt. Mamma Sigrid sine ord var vel fine? Og ingen ble vel overrasket når Isak bare sovnet? ;-)
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Om dette fikk deg til å føle noe, send meg gjerne en kommentar eller noen hjerter. ❤️
> 
> Kjærlighet til alle som leser ❤️


	18. Regn i natten

Vinduet står på gløtt og fyller rommet med frisk luft. Jeg ligger våken, tett inntil Isak og hører på regnet som pisker mot vinduet. I tillegg til Isaks latter og all musikken jeg liker, er lyden av regn en av de fineste, mest behagelige lydene jeg vet om. 

Jeg burde sove for vi har en lang dag foran oss i morgen, må være ute av hotellet klokken tolv og flyet går ikke før klokka syv, men det er ikke så lett når regnet trommer sånn deilig mot vinduet og jeg ikke klarer å stoppe å tenke på den fine dagen vi har hatt. 

Tankene hopper fra hendelse til hendelse, er innom alle latterkramper, berøringer, klemmer, kyss og kjærlige ord vi har gitt hverandre i løpet av dagen og jeg smiler, sånn stort og altoppslukende, og vifter med tærne som ligger utenfor dyna.

Jeg føler meg så utrolig heldig at selv om jeg lever i mørket, så er det likevel lyst. Selv på de aller mørkeste dagene, for det er fortsatt noen av de, dager da jeg er så frustrert og lei av å ikke kunne se, så er det aldri _helt_ mørket. 

Det er lys i form av kjærlige, oppmuntrende og trøstende ord. Og om ord ikke hjelper, har vi kyss, berøringer og noe så enkelt og fint som klemmer. 

Jeg aker meg litt unna Isak, prøver å gjøre det så stille som mulig, unngå alle bevegelser som kan vekke ham. Armen min forsvinner under dyna. Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks rygg, legger fingrene øverst i nakken og lar de følge ryggsøylen ned til korsryggen og opp igjen. 

Isak mumler noe i uforstående i søvne. Beveger på seg, presser ryggen mot meg og sukker fornøyd når vi ligger helt inntil hverandre igjen. Jeg legger armen rundt ham og stryker ham på brystkassa mens ansiktet borer seg inn i nakken hans. 

Håret, de myke, fine krøllene i nakken, kiler meg sånn deilig i ansiktet, får meg plutselig til å le. En lavmælt latter siver ut av meg mens jeg rynker på nesa og kysser Isak.  

Regnet har tillatt nå, dråpene slår hardt mot vinduet akkurat som noen stå med et dusjhodet og sprute mot glasset. 

_Dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk._

Plutselig slår det meg at det kanskje regner inn i rommet siden vinduet står åpent og at jeg burde gå å lukke det. Jeg løfter dyna og åler meg forsiktig mot kanten på senga, setter meg opp og blir sittende og prøve å huske hvor vinduet er i forhold til senga, stolene og sofaen. Mener det står over sofaen. 

Jeg følger lyden og den friske luften, går med lette skritt bortover gulvet. Kræsjer så klart med en stol på veien, og det skraper i gulvet. Jeg snur meg brått mot Isak og senga, redd han våkner. Ler stille av meg selv for at jeg gjør noe bare seende gjør, lurer på hva jeg trodde jeg skulle _se_. 

Knærne plantes i sofaen, men i stedet for å lukke vinduet åpner jeg det mer. Hånda søker klokka mi og fingrene glir over urskiva for å lese av tiden. Den er snart halv fire. Jeg lener meg ut av vinduet, kjenner harde regndråper treffe ansiktet og lar tankene nok en gang fly av sted, lar de forsvinner ut i natten, gatene og byen vi er i.   

“Baby? Baby? Even, hva gjør du?” 

Stemmen til Isak trekker meg brått ut av tankespinnet mitt. Jeg gisper høyt og tar meg til brystet. Isak våknet visst likevel. 

“Herregud, nå skvatt jeg fælt.”

“Sorry, det var ikke meningen å skremme deg." 

Det romstere litt i senga, så hører jeg lette skritt over gulvet, de kommer nærmere og nærmere. Til slutt blir det stille og jeg kjenner en hånd på skuldra mi.

“Baby.”

Isaks stemme er grøtete, han høres langt i fra våken ut og dårlig samvittighet kryper frem og legger seg som en tynn hinne rundt meg. 

“Sorry for at jeg vekket deg.”

“Det går bra.”

“Du hørte kanskje at jeg kræsjet med stolen?”

“Sånn langt borte i søvnen, så hørte jeg nok det. Men det…”

“Sorry, det var ikke meningen at du skulle våkne. Jeg bare husket ikke at stolen sto der den sto.”

“Det går bra, baby.” 

Isak lener seg mot meg, kranser armene rundt brystkassa mi og legger haka på skuldra, klemmer meg med den varme og myke kroppen sin. Han lukter så godt, selv nå, midt på natten. 

“Det var mest fraværet av deg som vekket meg da. Du vet jeg ikke liker å sove uten deg."

Ordene legger seg som en varm hånd på brystet mitt og trekker munnvikene opp i et smil, for jeg vet det er sant, han sover mye bedre når vi sover sammen. Jeg sender et lykksalig sukk ut i luften. 

"Jeg vet det."

"Men hva gjør du oppe nå?" Isak klemmer meg igjen. 

“Jeg hører på regnet.” 

“Hører du på regnet?” 

Isak kysser meg, jeg kjenner munnen og nesa hans som et friskt vindpust på halsen min, krøllene hans kiler meg på kinnet. 

“Mm. Jeg våknet, merket at det regnet og tenkte jeg skulle lukke vinduet, men så ble jeg heller stående og lytte til regnet og byen, drømme meg bort litt.”

“Hva drømte du om da?”

Jeg sukker lett og tar tak i hendene til Isak, lar fingrene våre veves i hverandre. Smiler, for den drømmen min er så fin. 

“Om oss, ute i regnet, på en sykkel. Jeg har armene rundt livet ditt og klemmer ryggen din. Det går fort, veldig fort, fordi vi prøver å unngå å bli våte. Men det er nytteløst, det regner for mye, for hardt, vi klarer ikke unnslippe vannet.” 

Jeg trekker brått pusten og smiler, krøllene til Isak kiler meg på nytt idet han kysser meg på kinnet. 

“Og så, veldig typisk deg i grunn, midt i den verste regnskuren stopper du, kanskje midt i et lyskryss eller i den travleste gata, du trosser regnet fordi du bare _må_ kysse meg. Så da står vi der og kysser, i lange drag, glemmer verden rundt oss og da fylles hele kroppen min med _isaktonin_."

“Og hele meg med _eventonin_.” Isak hvisker ordene inn i øret mitt. “Hadde vi kunne leid en sykkel nå, skulle vi ha dratt ut med en gang.”

“Ja?”

“Mm. Det hadde jeg gjort lett.” 

Han kysser meg på halsen, like bak øret der jeg elsker å bli kysset og det går en skjelving inne i meg. Isak hater regn og å bli våt, er alltid sur og grinete om regnet kommer uanmeldt, men jeg tror ham, vet han snakker sant nå, for Isak er også den minst egoistiske personen jeg kjenner og jeg tror han er villig til å gjøre alt for meg. 

“Men kanskje vi skal gå å legge oss igjen? Jeg er trøtt.”

Jeg vet vi burde gå tilbake til senga, krype under dyna og prøve å sove litt igjen. Men det er så fint å stå her, kjenne den friske lufta kjæle meg og lytte til regnet utenfor. 

“Kan vi bare stå her litt til?” 

"Klart det, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite nattkapittel og en drømmende Even.
> 
> Jeg tror jeg har prøvd å få med denne scenen på en av de tre siste “natt-kapitlene”, men så har kapitlene blitt for lange (ingen kapitler skal over 2500 ord denne gangen, jeg øver meg på å ikke skrive så langt, mislyktes totalt - derav alle kapitlene som bare tar for seg noen timer av dagen, hehehe). Så da blir det heller et litt kort kapittel nå. Full av fluff og fine ting det og. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. 💖  
> Om dette fikk deg til å føle noe, hører jeg gjerne om det. 💖


	19. Morgenstemning

_ Baby, vi må nesten stå opp. Mmrgh. Vil ikke. Baby. Har ikke lyst å stå opp. Jeg vil ha frokost. Vi kan spise ute senere. Nei, det blir ikke like bra som hotellfrokosten. Mmrgh. Ikke mas. Jeg skal sove. Pliiiis. Vær så snill da. Nei, vær så snill du da.  _

Endelig er Isak og jeg klare for å spise frokost. Jeg har vært våken i langt over en time og klar i minst tre kvarter. Isak derimot, han har knapt vært innom badet og høres langt fra våken ut. 

Jeg sitter i sofaen, fullt påkledd og rister utålmodig på beinet. Det rumler i magen til tross for den digre pizzaen vi delte og den etterfølgende stroopwafel bonanzaen i går kveld. Gleder meg masse til frokost. Egg, varm kaffe, dritgod ost og spesielt sånn søt kake som minner meg om pepperkaker. 

Isak har jeg ikke helt oversikt over. Han har knapt sagt et ord det siden han sto opp og nå tror jeg han sitter på senga og tar på seg skoa. 

“Vi kunne bare ha spist frokost ute senere da,” mumler Isak. 

“Ja, men de har ingen Floris som kommer og spør deg om du vil ha egg og hvordan du vil ha det stekt.”

“Er det virkelig  _ så _ viktig?” sukker Isak. 

“Floris er superhyggelig og jeg liker å snakke med ham.”  

“Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du må være så superhyggelig mot ham så tidlig.”

“Er  _ det _ galt og nå da?” Jeg ler og rister på hodet. 

“Eh… neida, jeg bare… off. Nå er jeg oppe. La oss gå.”

Vi skal jo bare ned å spise, så jeg lar stokken bli igjen på rommet. Tar bare tak i armen til Isak og lar ham lede meg ut i gangen, ned trappene og inn i den bitte lille spisesalen. Isak finner et bord til oss, foran det store vinduet med utsikt ut i gata og legger hånda mi på stolryggen så jeg vet hvor jeg skal sette meg ned. 

“Takk for hjalp meg ned, baby.”

"Bare hyggelig. Hva vil du ha å spise?"

"Ihvertfall egg. Har de det samme som i går eller er det noe nytt?"

"La meg sjekke." 

Det skraper i gulvet idet Isak skyver stolen bakover og reiser seg. Jeg lener meg mot stolryggen og kjenner det skal bli skikkelig godt med frokost. Det er en lett summing i rommet. Jeg hører det klirrer i glass og bestikk, noen prater sammen på et språk jeg ikke forstår. 

Brått kjenner jeg en hånd på skuldra mi og tenker at Isak må ha kommet på noe han bare  _ må _ si meg sånn med en gang. 

"Isak?"

"Det er Floris."

"Åh! Hei.” Jeg kremter, rensker stemmen og prøver meg på litt nederlandsk. “Goedemorgen." Floris legger hånda på skuldra mi igjen og ler lett. 

"Goedemorgen. Det der var nesten perfekt uttale.” Jeg hører smilet hans og den lette tonen, det er nesten så han synger ut ordene. 

“Tusen takk. Jeg øvde på det mens jeg var på badet i dag.”

“Je bent goed,” sier Floris og gir meg umiddelbart den engelske oversettelsen. “Du er god.” 

“Det er ikke så vanskelig ord. På norsk heter det _ god morgen _ , nesten likt.” Jeg smiler. 

“ _ God morgen. _ ” 

Floris prøver å si det samme som meg. Norsken hans er ikke perfekt, høres litt rar ut, men han er flink han også. Jeg smiler, gir han en tommel opp. 

“Nesten perfekt det også.”

“Takk! Kaffe i dag også?"

"Ja takk. En til oss hver. Og juice til begge, takk."

"Kaffe og juice skal bli. Egg?"

"Gjerne. Stekt og snudd."

Idet jeg skal si jeg må spørre hva Isak vil ha hører jeg lett romstering ved siden av meg, en stol som trekkes bortover gulvet og en velkjent stemme som hilser på Floris. Isak er tilbake. Jeg ser fremover igjen, smiler og spør ham.

"Egg sunny side opp?"

"Nei, takk."

"Okei. To kaffe, to juice og et egg, stekt og snudd. Alt kommer om få strakser." 

Vi takker i kor og jeg hører Floris snur seg og går. Jeg smiler mykt mot Isak, håper at det kan hjelpe litt frem til kaffen kommer og redder ham. Kaffe pleier alltid å hjelpe på humøret. 

“Takk for at du bestilte kaffe.”

“Bare hyggelig. Det var igrunn mest for min egen del da.” Ordene bare glipper ut av meg. De var i grunn bare en tanke som var ment til meg selv. 

“Hæ? Antyder du noe her?” 

Jeg ser for meg Isak, ser furen mellom øynene forsvinne i et nanosekund idet han himler med øynene. Jeg biter meg selv i leppa, men til ingen nytte. Latteren ligger løst i munnvikene og små latterfnugg fyller rommet mellom oss, enda jeg prøver å holde igjen. 

“Du er morgengretten og trenger kaffe. Masse kaffe.”

“Er jeg vel ikke.” 

Isak høres ut som en foruretta femåring og det gjør det umulig å stoppe å le. Jeg legger hånda på bordet med håndflata opp, drister meg til å invitere ham til meg. Isak møter hånda mi, til tross for litt dårlig humør. Han legger den oppå min og jeg klemmer rundt fingrene hans. Kjenner varmen fra hånda hans strømme gjennom armen min og ut i kroppen. 

“Baby, du er gretten ass. Jeg fikk deg jo knapt ut av senga jo.”

“Ja, men…” Isak stopper opp, sukker. Jeg hører små dunk i bordet, tror kanskje han leker med en kniv eller noe. “Okei da, så er jeg kanskje litt grinete...”

“Men jeg elsker deg for det da.”

“Og jeg elsker deg også, selv om jeg ikke får sove så lenge jeg vil.”

Isak klemmer hånda mi, forteller meg han hadde problemer med å sove etter at jeg vekket ham i natt og derfor ikke er helt våken nå. Den dårlige samvittigheten fra i natt min kryper frem, for jeg sovnet jo selvsagt med en gang vi la oss igjen og Isak krummet armene rundt meg.

Jeg klemmer hånda hans og  _ ser _ i hans retning, håper han ser på meg og. 

“Sorry for at jeg var så dust i sta. Jeg burde spurt deg om hvorfor du var så trøtt i stedet for å bare mase om at du måtte stå opp.” 

“Det går fint, jeg kunne jo ha sagt noe mer enn bare at jeg ville sove.”

“Ja, men… jeg burde jo ha skjønt det.” Jeg sukker oppgitt. 

“Ikke tenk på det, baby. Nå glemmer vi alt det der og så spiser vi, koser oss med frokosten sammen. Okei?”

“Okei, baby.”

Det stikker fortsatt litt av dårlig samvittighet og kanskje Isak ser det på meg. For han trekker hånda mi til seg, peprer den med store, høylytte og våte smask. Det kiler, latter presser seg frem opp og frem, dytter det lille ubehaget i magen til side. 

Smilet overtar hele fjeset mitt og jeg spør ham leende om vi har hele frokostsalens øyne på oss. Isak bare fortsetter, forteller meg i et sammensurium av latter, ord og kyss at han verken vet eller bryr seg.  

I neste øyeblikk, når kysse-bonanzaen og latterkula er over, forteller Isak meg at det ikke er noe nytt på frokostbuffeten og lurer på hva jeg vil han skal hente til meg. Jeg lukker øynene og tenker på hva jeg har lyst på. 

"Da velger jeg ost og syltetøy, kokt skinke, to rundstykker."

"Okei, baby. I fix."

"Tusen takk, verdens beste kjæreste!" 

Jeg smiler i Isaks retning, takknemlig for at han hjelper meg med frokosten. Det hadde jo ikke gått så bra om jeg skulle prøvd å finne mat selv. Tror verken Floris etter de andre gjestene hadde satt pris på om jeg tok på all maten for å finne ut hva det er.  

Isak er raskt tilbake. Tallerkenen plasseres foran meg med et lite dunk. 

“Her.” 

“Tusen takk.”

“Rundstykket ligger på klokka seks, mens skinka, osten og syltetøyet ligger henholdsvis på klokka ni, tolv og tre. Og smøret ligger utenfor tallerkenen på klokka tolv.”

“Takk, baby.” 

Mens Isak går å finner seg mat, kommer Floris med drikke og jeg begynner å smøre det første rundstykket. Alt går helt fint til jeg skal ha syltetøy oppå osten, da blir det mer syltetøy andre steder enn på rundstykket og jeg må til slutt ha hjelp av Isak. 

Vi blir sittende og prate om hvordan vi skal bruke timene frem til flyet går klokka syv mens vi spiser. Blir sammen enig om å være på hotellet så lenge vi kan og dra tidlig til flyplassen og spise middag der, så blir det verken stress med det ene eller det andre. 

For å slippe surre gatelangs med tung koffert på slep mange altfor mange timer, bestemmer vi oss for å bruke et par av dem på å nyte et par øl i sola. Vær-appen til Isak sier det vil bli opp mot tjue grader i dag, så det er perfekt for utepils.   

“Isak, kan du se om de har den søte kaka her i dag og?”

“Jeg så den i sta. La meg hente.”

Isak reiser seg og kommer raskt tilbake. Sier de var tomme for kake, men at de kan høre med Floris om han har mer. Jeg hører umiddelbart Isak si navnet hans, så jeg antar han er i nærheten og like etterpå stopper noen ved siden av meg.   

“Hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med?” Floris høres like blid ut som i sta, synger ut ordene.

“Har du mer av den søte kaka?” Isak høres litt usikker ut. “Vet ikke helt hva den heter.” 

“Ja, det har jeg! To sekunder så skal jeg hente mer.”

“Tusen takk,” sier Isak og jeg på likt. 

“Det heter forresten  _ ontbijtkoek _ , er en frokostkake. Det er veldig godt med smør på. Har dere prøvd det?”

“Nei,” sier jeg og rister på hodet. 

“Prøv det!” 

Jeg hører skritt, de blir svakere og svakere og skjønner at Floris har gått for å finne mer kake. Jeg legger hånda på bordet, på vei til å lete etter smør, husker ikke helt om jeg har spist opp alt. Men før jeg får undersøkt hva jeg har, kjenner jeg hånda til Isak på min. Han trekker den til seg, stryker meg på oversiden og klemmer forsiktig. 

“Jeg skal ordne kake med smør til deg jeg.”

“Takk, Issy. Du er aller, aller best, vet du det?” 

“Takk, Evi.” Isak klemmer hånda mi igjen. “Du er aller, aller best du også.”

 

.

 

Idet vi skal til å gå opp til rommet vårt igjen, hører jeg noen rope  _ vent, vent _ og når Isak stopper, skjønner jeg at det er oss det ropes etter. Isak hvisker meg det er Floris. Han kommer bort til oss, forteller at de som skulle overta rommet vårt i dag, ikke kommer før i morgen og tilbyr oss å beholde rommet noen timer lenger om vi vil. Helt uten kostnad. 

“Åh, det hadde jo vært topp. Ikke sant, Even?”

“Joda, det hadde vært greit det.”

“Da sier vi det sånn at dere må være ute av rommet senest klokken tre.”

Vi takker for servicen og begynner på trappene opp til rommet. Går sakte så ikke jeg skal snuble og tryne mens vi prater. 

“Ah! Digg ass!” Isak puster ut, høres veldig fornøyd ut. 

“Det var jo fint da, så slipper vi å gå rundt i Amsterdam med den tunge kofferten i så mange timer.” 

“Ikke sant?”

"Men vi skal vel ha en utepils for det?" spør jeg håpefullt. 

"Må vi? Kan vi ikke bare være her?"

“Men hva skal vi gjøre her da?”

“Sove!”

“Sove….” Jeg sukker, vet Isak er sliten, men å sove er kjedelig. “Mååå vi?”

“Okei da.” Isak ler lett. “Vi trenger ikke sove, men jeg skal ihvertfall ligge på senga og hvile.”

“Kan vi kose?” spør jeg ivrig.

“Kosing er innafor!”

“Kline da?

“Klining er alltid innafor.” 

Isak ber meg stoppe og kysser meg, mange små kilende kyss på kinnet. Jeg benytter åpningen, selv om det kanskje er å tøye strikken litt langt. Holder meg i rekkverket, snur meg smilende mot Isak og ler. 

"Ta meg bakfra?" 

Isak begynner å le. "Veldig fristende, men jeg er for trøtt, baby."

"Okei. Det ante meg, men det er lov å prøve seg da." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle dager kan ikke starte like bra... men frokost er jo dagens viktigste måltid, så det er viktig å komme seg opp, er det ikke ;-) og når enden er god, er vel allting godt? 💖 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Om dette fikk deg til å føle noe, send meg gjerne en kommentar eller noen hjerter. ❤️
> 
> Kjærlighet til alle som leser ❤️


	20. Minne for livet

Døra til hotellrommet går igjen med et lite smell. Med kun en sko på foten, hører jeg et lite dunk og et salig sukk, og må smile for meg selv av hvor raskt Isak la seg ned. Jeg tar av meg den andre skoen, leter meg frem til senga og kryper opp til Isak. 

Isak halvt ligger i senga med overkroppen og hodet mot veggen. Jeg legger meg i armkroken hans, lar beina mitt flettes med hans mens hånda mi hviler på brystet hans. Isak sniker hånda si under t-skjorta mi, drar den litt opp og koser sånn deilig med ryggen min. 

“Kan vi ikke bli her for alltid?” Isak kysser meg på panna. 

“Nja, om vi blir her for alltid, mister jo alt det spesielle verdi etter en stund. Det er fint å være på tur, men veldig fint å komme hjem også. Det synes ihvertfall jeg.”

“Sant, du har vel rett i det.”

“Og vi har det jo veldig fint hjemme, synes du ikke?”

“Jo, vi har det superfint. Jeg vil bare at dette skal vare litt lenger.”

Jeg smiler, lar fingrene vandre oppover brystkassa, halsen og opp til Isaks kinn, kjenner bitte små skjeggstubber kile meg under fingrene.

“Du har ikke barbert deg _i dag_ heller du.”

“Nei, det orka jeg ikke.”

Fingrene mine glir ned fra øret, langs kjeven og mot haka hans. Jeg repeterer bevegelsen flere ganger.

“Det kjennes fint ut.”

“Ja?” Isak kremter. “Tror du det ville vært fint… om jeg lot det gro?”

Jeg lar fingrene gli over kinnet hans en gang til.

“Ja, det tror jeg.”

“Du ville ikke synes det var rart om det var masse hår i ansiktet mitt? Du tar jo mye på det.”

“Tror ikke det. Jeg er forresten ganske sikker på at du ville blitt kjekk med skjegg. Og heit.”

“Heit.” Isak gjentar ordet mitt og ler. 

“Heit ja!” 

Jeg koser med kinnet til Isak, prøver å se for meg hvordan det vil bli. Kanskje skjegge blir like _vilt_ som krøllene hans?

“Vet liksom ikke helt jeg… kanskje jeg skal prøve?”

“Gjør det, så kan jeg, Jonas og Eskild til å gi deg score etterpå.”

“Score?” Isak ler igjen. 

“Ja, sånn én for helt jævlig og ti for helt fantastisk.”

“Hvorfor akkurat Jonas og Eskild?”

“Jonas er jo bestekompisen din, han vil alltid være ærlig med deg. Og Eskild er jo din gay guru.”

"Gay Guru." Isak stønner. "Når ble skjegg noe gay i grunn?" 

"Gay or not, han vil sikkert bli fornærma og såra om du _ikke_ spurte han om hva han synes.”

“Sant, jeg synes jeg hører ham. _Baby kitten? Har du tatt skjegget uten spørre hva moi synes først. Stoler du ikke på meg? Er jeg ikke guruen din lenger? Nå sårer du meg_.”

Isaks Eskild-imitasjon er spot on og får meg til le, men i det latteren dør ut, blir det stille mellom oss. Leppene til Isak treffer håret mitt ved tinningen, han kysser meg mykt og behagelig, og fingrene kjæler meg fortsatt på ryggen.  

Jeg er veldig glad i nærhet og å se Isak med fingrene mine siden det er _eneste_ måten jeg kan se ham på. Det gir meg både trygghet og visshet om at jeg ikke er alene. Vi tilbringer mye tid tett inntil hverandre. 

Da er det godt at vi trives bra sammen i hverandres stillhet. For noen ganger har vi ikke noe å snakke om, og kanskje trenger vi å forsvinne litt inn i vårt eget hode, bare være alene med våre egne tanker. 

Vi blir liggende en god stund inntil hverandre og bare kose. Fingre som stryker over glatt hud, små våte kyss på hånda, armen og i håret. 

“Du Even?” Isak rusker meg i håret og drar meg ut av tankerekka mi. 

“Ja?”

“Hva synes du egentlig om den hylla i stua til foreldrene dine?”

“Hylla?” spør jeg overrasket. 

“Ja, den med alle de souvenirene.”

“Åh den! Tja… nei... mye rart i den ass. Hvorfor lurer du på den?”

“Det er vel en del minner i den, er det ikke?”

Jeg ser hylla klart for meg, husker pappa og jeg snekret den etter vi kom hjem fra vår første tur til Danmark det året jeg fylte åtte. Pappa lot meg få prøve å slå inn en spiker, men det gikk litt så som så, for synet var jo allerede dårlig da.  

“Det er det. En ting husker jeg veldig godt. Første gang vi var i Danmark kjøpte vi med en sånn trefigur av en mann som er med i den danske garden. Jeg lekte masse med den husker jeg, lagde en hel historie med den.” 

“Den husker jeg å ha sett.”

“Gjør du?”

“Mmm.”

Isak blir stille, beveger bare fingrene sånn deilig på ryggen min og får tankene mine til å spinne. Hva er det egentlig Isak vil? Prøver han å fortelle meg noe? Jeg kysser ham på halsen, spør litt sånn forsiktig.

“Hva tenker du på? Har du lyst på en sånn hylle?”

“Ja.” Isak trekker ut ja-et, nøler litt før han fortsetter å prate. “Det hadde jo vært litt gøy da, samle på små ting fra steder vi har vært, som en liten minnebok eller noe.”

“Så du tenker vi skal reise mer da?” spør jeg overrasket, snur på hodet og _ser_ opp mot ham, håper jeg klarer å fange blikket hans. 

“Ja, har ikke du?”

“Joa… eller… jeg vet ikke helt jeg… vil du det da? Reise mer med meg?”

I et brøkdel av et sekund får jeg det for meg at handikappet mitt bare skaper stress og er for mye å deale med, men jeg avfeier tanken like fort som den kom. For jeg _vet_ jo innerst inne at det ikke er sant, det har jo denne turen vist. 

“Herregud Even, så klart jeg vil det!”

“Ja?” Det vokser frem et lite smil hos meg.

“Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke ville det?”

“Neeei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Bare glem det, det var et dumt spørsmål.”

“Ja, det var det baby. Det var kjempeteit! Herregud, vi skal jo reise masse!” Isak trekker inn pusten. “Hvis _du_ vil da?”

“Jeg vil det.” Stemmen er lav, nesten bare en hvisken. “Jeg vil reise overalt med deg, baby!”

“Fett!”

“Ja, kanskje ikke overalt, overalt da. Du får meg ikke med over Besseggen for eksempel.” 

Latteren min smitter over på Isak og vi ler begge to. Han ser kanskje for seg meg med hvit stokk oppe på fjellet og over eggen som visstnok er så smal og bratt at man må klatre. 

“Ikke meg heller.”

“Men sånn seriøst, du vil ha sånn hylle som mamma og pappa har?”

“Ja?”

“Okei. Jeg er med på det. Vil gjerne lage sånn hylle sammen med deg.”

“Kult.” 

Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks munn, kjenner smilet under fingrene mine. Flytter de mot kinnet og øret hans, leker med krøllene og øreflippen hans. Snakker inn mot den myke huden og halsen mens lukten av Isak kiler i nesa. 

“Mamma kommer til å bli i ekstase når hun får vite dette ass. Det var jo hun som var forkjemperen for den hylla i sin tid, nærmest tvang pappa til å lage den til henne.” 

Jeg aker meg litt oppover i senga, finner munnen til Isak med fingrene mine igjen og kysser ham. Kjenner smaken av den søte frokost-kaka når tungene møtes. 

“Men hva skal vi kjøpe med hjem til den hylla herfra da?”

“Det kan du få bestemme, dette er jo din bursdagstur.”

“Men vi har jo vært her sammen da, Issy.”

“Fortsatt din bursdagstur og det er jeg som bestemmer. Ferdig snakka.”

“Okei, okei.”

Jeg ruller over på ryggen, hever hendene leende opp i været, kjenner det krible i magen. Ikke bare fordi vi skal få oss sånn souvenir-hylle, men fordi Isak har sagt han gjerne vil reise med meg igjen. Mange ganger. Mest derfor i grunn. 

 

.

 

Idéen om en suvenir-hylle satt fart på Isak. Plutselig ble det ikke så viktig å ligge på hotellet og hvile, men desto viktigere å finne et bra sted å kjøpe et minne fra Amsterdam. Mens jeg lå halvt oppå ham og koste med magen hans, googlet han suvenirbutikker i Amsterdam og fant den beste og mest populære. 

Dam Square Souvenirs. 

Det er her vi er nå, utenfor sjappa på Damplassen. Det står en gigantisk gul tresko like ved inngangen og Isak er fast bestemt på at vi må ha et bilde av oss ved siden av den, mener et sånt klassisk turistbilde er på sin plass. 

Han har overlatt telefonen sin til en fremmed igjen, denne gangen en mann. Fotodama fra fredag popper opp i hodet og jeg humrer litt for meg selv. 

“Håper han ikke ber oss om å posere foran treskoen.” 

“Kanskje han ber oss hoppe oppi den?” 

Isak klyper meg lett i siden og fniser, jeg får noen bilder oppe i hodet og sender meg selv ut i ei latterkule. Jeg bryr meg ikke så ofte om hva vilt fremmede jeg ikke kan se tenker om meg, men akkurat det hadde til og meg jeg syntes vært flaut å gjøre. 

“Ikke faen.” 

“Det hadde garra blitt årets julekort fra the Valtersen Bech Næsheim family.”

“Dust. Min signatur skal ikke på et sånt julekort ass.” 

Plutselig hører jeg mannen si han har tatt bildet og jeg blir litt overraska for jeg trodde han skulle be oss smile eller se mot han eller noe. Jeg spør Isak hvordan det ble og han sier det ble kjempefint, jeg ler visst sånn herlig som han digger å se på bilder.

Isak kysser meg på kinnet. 

“Skal vi gå da, baby?” 

“Jeg er klar, baby.”

Isak stryker hånda si lett mot min og jeg tar tak i armen hans. Idet vi kommer inn, bestemmer Isak seg for å høre med en av de ansatte om vi kan sette fra oss kofferten bak kassa, så det blir enklere å se oss rundt. Jeg blir stående like innafor døråpningen og vente på ham, helt musestille med stokken i hånda, i frykt for å knuse noe. 

Jeg lytter til summingen, alle stemmene og latteren, skritt og små dunk. Drømmer meg litt bort, prøver å bestemme nasjonaliteten til den dype mannsstemmen ved siden av meg. Tror det er en russer. 

En gruppe mennesker kommer nærmere og nærmere. De er asiatere tror jeg, kanskje kinesere. Stemmene er skingrende, de prater høylytt, nesten roper og høres sinte ut alle mann. Eksploderer i en kakofoni av støy i nærheten av meg.

Det er slitsomt, men gjør meg likevel nysgjerrig og sender meg lenger inn i drømmene. Tankene spinner, jeg lager mulige scenarioer på hva som har skjedd og hvorfor de høres så opphissa ut.  

Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd på skuldra mi.   

“Faen i helvete!” 

Pulsen skyter umiddelbart fart, det rykker ubehagelig til i kroppen og stokken glir ufrivillig ut av hånda mi idet jeg tar meg til brystet.

“Det er bare meg, Even.”

“Stokken min!” gisper jeg, redd den skal falle mot noen suvenirer og knuse dem. 

“Jeg har den.” Stemmen til Isak er rolig. 

“Shit! Der skvatt jeg ass. Noe så sykt også.”

Jeg lener meg inntil Isak, lar hodet hvile på skuldra hans til hjertet banker normalt og pulsen har roet seg igjen. 

"Sorry, baby." Isak stryker meg på ryggen.

"Der går bra." 

Rykningene i beina, armene som ristet og nanosekundet der jeg kanskje svevde over gulvet til og med. Alt sender meg over kanten. 

Det starter som et lite brus nede i magen, men det tar ikke lang tid før jeg bobler over av latter. Det smitter over på Isak, sender ham inn i den samme latterkula. Vi ler sikkert av det samme, må jo nesten det. Tårene triller og jeg rister, magen trekker seg ubønnhørlig sammen i kramper. 

"Jeg så sikkert jævlig smart ut?" spør jeg mellom latterhikst.

"Det så sykt komisk ut." Isak fortsetter å le. "Du rista som du hadde fått elektrisk støt gjennom hele kroppen."

Små fnugg av latter siver ut av meg og jeg tørker tårer med håndbaken. Isak tar tak i nakken min, trekker meg inntil seg og kysser meg, sender siste rest av latteren min inn i munnen hans. 

“Det var dagens altså, Evi.”

“Helt klart.” 

Stokken min har jeg helt glemt, merker den ikke før jeg står presset inntil Isak og kjenner den mellom oss, toppen borer seg inn i brystkassa mi. Jeg tar tak i den og bretter den sammen, spør om Isak kan legge den i sekken min og selvfølgelig gjør han det. 

"Det fikk greit med kofferten forresten. Måtte bare småkrangle litt først."

"Oi da. Hva skjedde?”

Isak forteller meg at betjeningen ikke var så behjelpelig med en gang, men etter å ha forklart situasjonen og sagt vi måtte gå et annet sted om problemet ikke kunne løses, sa de seg villig til å oppbevare kofferten.

“Men så bra det ordna seg til slutt da. Du er ikke så verst badass du heller."

"Heh. Jeg kan vel når jeg må. Er du klar for shopping?" 

"Oh yes!" 

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og sier han kan beskrive butikken for meg før vi begynner å utforske den. Butikke er svært, har flere avdelinger. Han skisserer opp rommet vi står i med pekefingeren min på brystkassa, tegner inn hyllene langs veggen og de som er midt i rommet. 

“Her vi står nå henger det kuer i taket faktisk.” Isak begynner å le. 

“Serr? Kuer i taket?" spør jeg overrasket. 

“Jupp. Life-size kuer og fargen på taket er grønt som gresset.”

“Fett! Det vil jeg ta et bilde av, kan du hjelpe meg?”

“Seff.” 

Jeg trekker telefonen opp av lomma og leter meg frem til kameraet. Isak dirigerer hånda mi, gir meg beskjed når bildet ser bra ut og jeg kan trykke på utløserknappen.

“Ble det allright?” 

“Det ble kjempefint.”

“Takk. Hjelper du meg med å laste opp noen bilder på insta etterpå?”

“Selvfølgelig.” 

Telefonen dyttes ned i lomma og jeg tar tak i armen til Isak, lar ham lede meg gjennom butikken mens han forteller meg om alt han ser. Krus, nøkkelringer, bamser med I <3 Amsterdam logo på genseren, t-skjorter, servise med blå mønstre og mye, mye mer.

En svær vegg er fylt med små kjøleskapsmagneter formet som nederlandske hus og alle har ulike farger og tak. Isak gir meg noen og forteller meg hvordan de ser ut. Jeg lar fingrene gli over dem, kjenner på formen, på de ulike hustakene og lager meg bilder av hvordan de ser ut.  

“Skal vi kjøpe en magnet?”

“Nja… vet ikke helt jeg. La oss gå litt til.”

Vi går videre, inn i et annet rom. Isak forteller meg om de mønstrete treskoene han brått ser, det henger utallige på rekke og rad i taket. En rad for hver farge. Tuller og lurer på om jeg vil ha meg nye sko. 

“Få se på en da.”

“To sek, baby.”

Isak gir meg en tresko. Den er tung, tyngre enn jeg hadde forventet og når jeg tar på den skjønner jeg at de er ulike de mormor pleide å gå med på hytta. Der var jo overdelen i lær eller noe, denne skoen er jo kun i tre. Det blir ikke noe tresko heller, verken i stor eller bitte liten størrelse. 

“Hva med det her da?” Isak stopper opp. “Her har de miniatyrfigurer av kanalhus og bygninger.” 

Jeg får en bygning i hånda. Det er en vindmølle i følge Isak og jeg kjenner bladene bevege seg. 

“Eller denne? Det er Damplassen med tilhørende bygning.” 

Smilet brer seg umiddelbart og minnene fra i går kommer strømmende, fester seg som en god følelse inne i meg. Jeg tar figuren mellom hendene. Kjenner en svær rektangulær sak med noe spist midt på. Det må være en Kongepalasset med et tårn på taket. Foran den _ser_ jeg noe tynt, spist og forholdsvis høyt, skjønner det er det grå fredsmonumentet Isak fortalte meg om i går. På bakken er det to klumper, og noe ruglete og opphøyd som jeg ikke finner ut av hva er.

“Hva er det her?” spør jeg Isak. 

“Det er små blomster og to trær.” 

Isak tar fingeren min og lar den gli over noe opphøyd i forkant av blomstene, forteller meg at det er bokstaver og at det står Amsterdam helt i front av figuren. 

“Denne vil jeg ha.” Jeg smiler med hele ansiktet. 

“Ja? Sikker?” spør Isak. 

“Hundre prosent!” 

Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks skulder med ledige hånda. Trekker ham inntil meg og kysser ham. Bommer på kinnet og treffer hår og øre i stedet for. 

“Hver gang jeg _ser_ på den kommer følelsen fra i går kveld til å poppe opp inne i meg og det er en av de fineste kveldene jeg kan huske å ha hatt sammen med deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souvenirhylle med minner fra reiser de har hatt sammen, det er vel en fin ting? Og Isak med skjegg? Hot or not?
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel 💖  
> Om dette kapitlet fikk deg til å føle noe, send meg gjerne et ord eller to 💖


	21. Hadet bra!

Amsterdam Centraal er like trafikkert nå som da vi kom. Vi går mot inngangen og et mylder av lyder treffer øret mitt, men jeg er ikke engstelig som jeg var da jeg kom. Nå er lydene bare et naturlig bakteppe, litt som bakgrunnsmusikk til slutten på en romantisk film. 

Jeg klemmer armen til Isak. 

“Kan vi stoppe litt?”

“Så klart.” 

Isak ber meg ta et par skritt til venstre, så vi ikke blir stående i midt i veien for alle som skal inn på stasjonen. 

“Hva er det, baby?”

“Jeg vil bare ta et siste farvel med byen, bare lytte litt til alle lydene.”

“Okei, da står vi her litt da.” 

Jeg kjenner hånda til Isak smyge seg inn under t-skjorta mi. Den blir liggende å hvile i korsryggen, fingrene beveger seg florlett over huden. Jeg lukker øynene og lener hodet mot skuldra hans. Hører mennesker som prater, en trikk i det fjerne, hjul som ruller på steiner og noen måker. 

De fire siste dagene passerer i revy og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile, for dagene har vært magiske og tusen ganger bedre enn jeg trodde dem ville bli. Jeg leter meg frem til Isaks hånd, drar den bort fra korsryggen min og lar fingrene våre veves i hverandre.

Det er som to puslespillbrikker som faller på plass, det sier liksom klikk og jeg føler meg så hjemme med hånda mi flettet med hans. 

“Takk for at du har gitt meg en bursdagsgave jeg aldri vil glemme.”

“Åh, baby. Så fint at du sier det. Herregud, så spent jeg var på denne gaven. Jeg snakket til og med med Jan og Sigrid før jeg kjøpte billetter.” Isak ler litt anstrengt.

“Hæ?” Jeg retter meg opp og  _ ser  _ mot Isak. “Snakket du med mamma og pappa?”

“Eh… uhm ja…”  

Hendene våre glir fra hverandre. Isak blir stille og jeg får en følelse han har sagt noen han egentlig ikke ville si. Idet jeg skal til å si noe, fortsetter han. 

“Jeg måtte liksom bare forsikre meg om at det var greit å dra på tur til utlandet med deg og at du ville reise. Jeg vet jo at blinde reiser hele tiden, både hit og dit, men likevel. Jeg ble litt usikker da…” Isak ler en kort anstrengt latter. “I utgangspunktet ville jeg spørre deg om det var greit å dra, om du turte eller ville da, men det skulle jo være en overraskelse. Så… ja da ble det foreldrene dine...”

Isak snakker fort og hektisk, både på inn- og utpust, og jeg merker han er nervøs og usikker på hva jeg synes om det han gjorde. 

“Baby.” 

Jeg bretter stokken raskt sammen, dytter den ned i sidelomma på sekken før jeg snur meg mot Isak, leter meg frem til brystet hans og finner ansiktet med hendene. Fingrene stryker ham varsomt på kinnene hans.  

“Det går fint. Det er nesten litt søtt at du spurte foreldrene mine.”

“Ja? Du er ikke sur?” Isaks slipper pusten, han høres både overrasket og lettet ut. 

“Nei, har du vært redd for jeg skulle bli det?”

“Jeg har vært litt bekymret for at du skulle synes jeg tråkket over en grense, for jeg vet jo at du ikke vil at noen skal sette begrensninger for deg eller anta at du ikke klarer ting. Men jeg følte jeg måtte bare spørre, for å det er jo litt annerledes å dra utenlands enn å ta bussen til St. Hanshaugen liksom.” 

“Det er jo det, så jeg skjønner at du spurte."

"Så fint, nå ble jeg lettet." 

Isaks fingre forsvinner inn i håret mitt, han kysser meg på munnen, flere lette kyss som sender ilinger ned til tærne. Jeg lar fingrene hvile på kinnene hans og gjengjelder kyssene, biter litt i underleppa.  

"Men vet du hva jeg har funnet ut?"

"Nei, fortell."

"Det fine er jo at denne turen har vist at det ikke er så forskjellig likevel. Jeg møter jo de samme utfordringene samme hvor jeg er. Klart Amsterdam er jo mye større enn Oslo og de har jo et et annet språk, men er jeg sammen med deg så går jo alt bra.”

Smilet til Isak brer seg under fingrene mine og jeg kysser ham ivrig, treffer munnviken, ler og kysser ham på nytt, treffer midt på munnen gang nummer to. 

"Åh, Even. Jeg blir så sykt glad når du sier sånt. Og alt har jo gått bra, sant?" 

"Det har gått mer enn bra." Jeg smiler.

"Det er fordi du er så badass det!" 

Isak lener seg mot meg, pusten hans er som en liten varm bris mot leppene mine. Jeg rekker ikke svare før han presser leppene våre sammen. 

"Skal vi gå?" 

Jeg lar fingrene gli over urskiva og leser av tiden. Ser vi har god tid, men vil heller drikke øl på flyplassen enn å stå her. 

"La oss komme oss til flyplassen og få oss litt mat og øl."

"God idé." 

Vi finner en billettautomat og Isak bestiller billetter mens jeg passer på kofferten. Isak guider oss innover på stasjonen, sikkert forbi et par spisesteder og kiosker, og mot en av plattformene. 

Plutselig stopper Isak, snur seg brått mot meg og kræsjer med stokken min. 

“De har sånn fotoboks her! La oss ta et bilde.”

“Bilde?”

“Ja, jeg vil ha bilde av oss som vi kan ha på kjøleskapet.”

Isak drar meg ivrig til seg før jeg får sagt noe. Jeg snubler i stokken min og mister balansen, men Isak fanger meg leende, sier unnskyld og kysser meg i håret før han fører meg inn i fotoboksen.  

Isak trekker meg ned og jeg blir sittende på fanget hans. Han kranser armene rundt meg og jeg kranser armene rundt halsen hans. Krakken vi sitter på svinger litt, jeg stopper bevegelsen med beina. Stokken glir ned på gulvet og jeg lar den bare bli liggende, tenker jeg kan ordne med den senere. 

“Okei, da får vi se inn i kamera da.” 

“Gjør jeg det nå?”

“Nei.” Isak ler. “Du ser inn i veggen. Vri hodet litt mot venstre.”

“Ler du av meg?” 

Jeg prøver å høres fornærma ut, men lykkes ikke så bra for latter presser seg frem. Jeg dytter fingrene inn i siden hans, akkurat der jeg vet han er kilen og får Isak til le enda mer. 

“Ne-ehei.” 

Isak prøver å vri seg unna, men det er umulig når jeg sitter oppå fanget hans. Jeg elsker latteren hans, så jeg kiler ham enda mer, fremkaller latterhikst og en bønn om å stoppe, men jeg gir meg ikke, bare fortsetter å kile ham. Latterhikstene er som balsam for sjelen, de trenger inn i meg og fyller hele meg med tusen vingespente sommerfugler.

“E-e-vh-en, g-gi deg.”

Armene til Isak er som en blekksprut, han prøver iherdig å ta tak i mine og til slutt klarer han det, for jeg ler så fælt av Isak at jeg mister grepet om ham. 

Isak er ikke nådig, tar en solid hevn og attakerer meg med hendene sine. Sånn omtrent overalt han kommer til kjennes det ut som. Jeg ler så jeg griner, vrir meg i deilig smerte, i et desperat forsøk på å fri meg fra ham. Mister kontrollen på meg selv i forsøket og sklir av Isak. Jeg prøver å finne noe å ta tak i, får hendene på kofferten, men den bare glir fra meg og plutselig ligger jeg på gulvet inne i fotoboksen. 

“Oh, shit! Går det bra, baby?”

“Jada.” 

Jeg ler og setter meg opp, kjenner noe mykt kile meg i ansiktet. Tenker det må være forhenget til fotoboksen. Isak hjelper meg leende opp på beina og etter han har hentet kofferten som trillet avgårde, så setter vi oss på stolen igjen, han først og jeg på fange hans. 

“Våpenhvile?” spør jeg med latter i stemmen.

“Deal, baby,” svarer han og kysser meg på kinnet. 

Bildene vi tar blir ikke standard passfoto med null smil og et alvorlig blikk. Vi kysser, lager grimaser og ler mot kamera, og minutter senere kommer en remse med fire bilder ut.

"Ble de fine?" 

"Herregud, vi ser helt amøbe ut på det ene bildet." Isak bryter ut i latter. "De andre er morsomme de også, fine, spesielt fint det der vi kysser."

"Ja? Åååhh." 

Jeg smiler og kysser Isak på kinnet, leter meg frem til Isaks hånd og lar fingrene gli over bildene,  lagrer følelsene og minnene fra latterkula og episoden inne i fotoboksen i hjertet. 

Selv om jeg ikke kan se bildene, så har jeg ihvertfall det. 

 

.

 

Togturen til Schiphol går raskt, mye raskere enn da vi kom på fredag føles det som og det er i grunnen helt greit, for jeg kjenner at jeg begynner å bli sulten. Vi får hjelp av en hyggelig eldre mann med kofferten vår når vi skal av toget og turen opp til avgangshallen går smertefritt. 

Avgangshallen er støyende. Lyden av mennesker som prater, trillende kofferter og min egen stokk som treffer steingulvet med repeterende dunk fyller hodet, men det plager meg ikke eller gjør meg redd, for Isak er sammen med meg og da klarer jeg alt. 

Vi har god tid, har kommet før vi kan sjekke inn bagasjen, så vi velger å spise først. Vi går litt rundt for å finne en bra plass og ender opp på et sted som selger hurtigmat. Begge bestiller döner kebab og øl, og maten kommer raskt. 

En siste gang før vi forlater Amsterdam ler vi og sier vi en av de få nederlandske frasene vi har lært oss. 

"Eet smakelijk."

"Eet smakelijk."

Pitabrødet er stuffet til randen og idet jeg tar en stor bit, merker jeg noe av innholdet treffer låret mitt.

“Faen.” 

“Du må ha hodet over bordet.” Isak ler og sparker borti leggen min med foten sin. “Mamma pleide alltid si det når jeg var liten.”

“Mamma også.” Even ler. 

“Du har tydeligvis ikke lært.”

“Dust!” Jeg himler med øynene og ler. “Kan du hjelpe meg og sjekke buksa mi, er det noe søl der?” 

“To sek.”

Jeg hører noen små dunk, så skraper det i en stol og et nytt lite dunk treffer øret mitt. Sekunder etterpå kjenner jeg en hånd og et lite trykk på låret mitt. 

“Var det noe der?” spør jeg. 

“Hva tror du?” Isak klyper meg i låret og flirer. 

Jeg skjønner jeg sølte mat og sukker oppgitt over meg selv. “Ja, det måtte jo skje.”

“Murphy's lov vettu.” 

Hånda til Isak forflytter seg oppover låret, mot lysken og skrittet mitt. Han gnir fingrene mot lengden min. Jeg griper tak i hånda til Isak, trekker han nærmer meg, snakker lavmælt til ham.  

“Kom det mat der også?” Jeg lar tungen gli over underleppa.  

“Eh... ja. Masse sånn hot, rød saus.” 

“Issy…”

“Hva?” 

“Du vet, junior er sånn old school høflig, han er liksom programmert til å reise seg når hånda di kommer. Du vet... det er jo høflig å reise seg når man får besøk, sant?” Jeg biter meg hardt i leppa for å ikke slippe ut det lille stønnet som hviler på tungen. “Men det passer litt dårlig med besøk akkurat nå mens jeg sitter å spiser, midt på en flyplass.”

Jeg slipper taket i hånda til Isak og han drar den til seg mens han ler lett, skjønner vel hva som er i ferd med å skje om hånda hans blir værende i skrittet mitt. Han har jo litt erfaring, blir jo like raskt berørt av meg og hendene mine som jeg blir av ham. Jeg hører noen skritt og så skraper det i en stol. Isak setter seg igjen. 

“Kan jeg komme på besøk i kveld?”

“Klart det! Men du er ikke for trøtt da?” Jeg bøyer meg over bordet og tar en ny bit av kebaben. 

“Å tenke på  _ sausen  _ din, gjør meg ganske så våken, faktisk.”

Latter bølger seg frem fra magen og ut i det åpne luftrommet mellom oss. Saus! Isak sammenligner sæden min med saus. Herregud så komisk.

“Herregud, Issy. Ble du horny av å tørke meg på låret?”

“Uhm… litt, den flekken lå farlig nære skrittet ditt og lagde noen tanke oppe i hodet mitt.” 

“Den fantasien din ass.” 

Plutselig kjenner jeg hånda hans røre ved min, han griper den og holder den hardt, kiler meg på innsiden av håndflata. 

"Sue me!" 

"Hæ? Sug meg?" Jeg hever øyenbrynene. Isak bryter ut i latter. 

“Jeg sa sue me.” Han klemmer hånda mi. “Tror ikke jeg er den eneste som er horny ass.”

  
  


.

 

Vi går arm i arm ut i ankomsthallen. Jeg har stokken i høyrehånda mens Isak triller på kofferten vår. Han forteller meg at mamma og pappa står litt bortenfor kaféen og vinker til oss, og vi går mot dem. 

"Der har vi jo mr. Badass jo." Pappa rufser meg i håret og ler. 

"Pappa!" Jeg stønner høyt. “Please!” 

Isak ler vel vitende om at jeg synes det er skikkelig teit at pappa kaller meg det. Han tar tak i hånda mi og klemmer den. 

“Du har helt rett, han er en skikkelig badass.” 

“Der hører du Even, Isak er jo enig med meg.” Pappa klemmer skuldra mi. 

“Ja, men… åååhh, det betyr ikke at  _ du _ trenger å kalle meg det for det.” 

Jeg himler oppgitt med øynene. Mamma står like i nærheten, jeg hører den lyse og lette latteren hennes. Forhåpentligvis ler hun av pappa. Eller kanskje hun ser hvor flau jeg er over han og ler av den prominente rødfargen jeg tror fjeset mitt har?

Jeg strekker ut hånda på søken etter henne, vil si hei og gi henne en klem.

“Mams?”

“Her Evengullet.” Mamma tar tak i hånda mi og trekker meg inntil seg, klemmer både meg og stokken min. Parfymen hennes kiler meg i nesa. Har du savnet meg?"

"Åhh, mamma." Jeg himler med øynene og ler, har jo bare vært borte i fire dager. "Nei."

“Men så bra da, for jeg har ikke savnet deg heller.”

“Særlig.” 

Jeg prøver iherdig å fri meg fra mammas grep, men hun holder hardt rundt meg og bare klemmer og klemmer. Hun hvisker inn i halsen min hvor utrolig glad hun er for at jeg er tilbake og for å se meg igjen. 

“Mamma, slipp da.”

“Nei, ikke ennå.”

“Åååh.” 

Mamma slipper til slutt taket og jeg tar et par skritt bakover, leter etter Isak med hånda mi, finner han ikke med en gang. Men så kjenner jeg fingrene hans stryke meg på håndflata og jeg tar tak i ham, ber ham komme til meg. 

Stokken pakkes raskt sammen, jeg slipper tak i den og lar den falle til gulvet så jeg får hendene frie. Jeg legger fingrene på kinnene hans og linker pannene våre sammen. Bryr meg fint lite om mamma og pappa står å se på. 

"Aaah! Jeg orker ikke mamma og pappa. Skal vi bare snu og dra tilbake?"

"Så ille? Isak ler.

"Ja." Jeg stønner høyt. 

_ Hei, hei. Vi hørte hva du sa, Even.  _

Jeg bare snur meg mot det jeg tror mamma og pappa står, geiper og ler, og håper de får det med seg. 

Vi går til bilen som står på korttidsparkeringa. Isak forteller litt om hvordan vi har hatt det mens jeg går ved siden av ham, kommenterer litt det han sier, men er mest konsentrert på gåinga. 

Når vi kommer frem, legger pappa kofferten vår i bagasjerommet og Isak guider meg bort til bakdøra på bilen. Jeg setter meg inn og lukker døra, Isak setter seg i midten igjen og legger hånda på låret mitt.

Jeg bøyer meg fremover og finner sekken min, leter meg fram til mammas gave. Jeg prikker henne på skuldra, fanger oppmerksomheten hennes og stikker blomsterløkene fram mellom setet og vinduet. 

“Gave fra meg.” 

“Neimen, så hyggelig da.” Det rasler i papirposen løkene ligger i og jeg biter meg spent i leppa, venter på reaksjonen til mamma. Brått hører jeg henne gispe. “Even! Så fine blomsterløker! Og så tulipaner da. Det er jo favoritten min.”

“Du likte de?” spør jeg med et smil om munnen. 

“Jeg elsker de!” Mammas stemme er lett og glad. 

“Kjøpte  _ du _ deg noe fint da?” spør pappa. 

Jeg forteller litt om hva jeg har handlet. Om osten,  skjorta Isak fant og gaven hans. Isak bryter inn i samtalen og kommer med noen kommentarer. Mamma blir helt i ekstase når vi til slutt forteller om souveniren og hylla vi skal kjøp, begynner å snakke om deres egen hylle og pappa slenger seg ivrig med i samtalen. 

Jeg bøyer meg fremover og finner sekken min igjen, graver nede i den til jeg finner figuren fra Damplassen og tar den mellom hendene. Setter meg tilbake i sete og lener hodet mot Isaks skulder.

Fingrene glir over figuren, jeg smiler for meg selv og merker hjertet begynner å banke ekstra fort av tanken på gårsdagen. Jeg lukker øynene og  mammas og pappas stemme fader ut, drømmer meg bort. Jeg kjenner på smaken av stroopwafels og Isaks myke lepper på mine. 

"Hallo? Hallo? Jorden kaller Even Bech Næsheim!" Isak klemmer låret mitt hard.

"Hæ?" Jeg snur meg mot Isak. 

"Hvor var du nå? Har prøvd å få kontakt flere ganger jo." spør Isak leende.

"På Damplassen." 

Jeg sukker lett og smiler, kjenner figuren mellom fingrene. Tror kanskje kinnene mine rødner litt, det kjennes sånn ut ihvertfall. Isak lener seg mot meg, jeg kjenner tyngden av ham mot skuldra og overarmen min. Han kysser meg gjentatte ganger på kinnet. 

"I morgen etter at Håkon og jeg er ferdig med oppgaveskrivingen vår, skal vi dra til Ikea og se på hylle?"

"Gjerne!"

"Fett."

"Vi spiser der også? Jeg spanderer både middag og dessert."

"Oh la la. Det blir bra."

Jeg legger figuren i fanget og leter meg frem til Isaks hånd, fletter fingrene mine med hans. Isaktoninen bruser inne i meg. 

"Da har vi en date."

"Yes, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var turen over for denne gang og gutta hjemme igjen. Litt trist, men også veldig fint å være hjemme. Borte bra, men hjemme best - er det ikke det det heter? 
> 
> Håper dere har kost dere like mye som det gutta har. Om du følte noe når du leste dette, send meg gjerne en kommentar eller et hjerte 💖
> 
> Takk til dere som har lest - dere er GULL 🥰🥰🥰 (Det kommer mer sånn etterhvert, må bare få kommet skikkelig igang med det nye universet mitt.)


End file.
